


Цветы жизни (Flowers of life)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: And a lot of cats too, Attempts at being father, Daddy Hawke, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid-fic, M/M, Uncle Justice, adopted kid, daddy Anders, mage kid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья - это обычно не только двое любящих друг друга людей, но и последствия их любви... Иногда последствия появляются несколько нестандартным образом. </p><p>Family is not only the two loving people but also the results of their love. Sometimes the results come unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Хоук всегда знал, что у Андерса доброе сердце. Ну а он, в свою очередь, совершенно ни в чём не мог целителю отказать, хотя тому потребовалось три года и ещё немножко для того, чтобы наконец это осознать.  
Хвала Создателю, помимо доброго сердца и Справедливости у одержимого также имелись в наличии совесть и здравый смысл, так что он не пытался ни организовать ещё одно отделение клиники в поместье Амеллов, ни сражаться с превосходящими силами храмовников в одиночку, за что Гаррет был очень ему благодарен. В основном за храмовников – живя в огромном поместье с одним только Андерсом, парой гномов и Ораной, он всё ещё чувствовал себя донельзя странно; а вот от мысли, что его рыжее чудо нарвётся на взвод рыцарей Церкви и, разумеется, не сумеет притвориться ветошью, ему попросту становилось дурно.  
Разумеется, одержимый всё равно то и дело сталкивался с церковниками, но пока у Хоука была возможность за ним присматривать, эти встречи беспокоили его не так уж сильно.  
Вот иметь дело с андерсовой совестью временами бывало тяжеловато. В частности, целитель был неколебимо убеждён, что именно он – причина самых серьёзных проблем в жизни Защитника, и всячески пытался оградить Гаррета от необходимости соваться в деятельность Сопротивления магов. Однажды Хоук даже заявил, что лишать мага возможности помочь собратьям несправедливо, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, Андерса это вовсе не убедило, и право в бою прикрывать целителю спину Гаррету приходилось чуть не зубами выгрызать.  
Так что к тому времени, как в одном из тупичков Клоаки они заметили знакомый блеск храмовничьей брони, Хоук уже достаточно долго пребывал в состоянии, которое его мать однажды поразительно точно охарактеризовала фразой: «Дайте мне оторвать голову тому, из-за кого мне приходится орать на любимого человека». С лица Андерса тоже мигом пропало обычное для подобных ситуаций виновато-упрямое выражение, а когда один из рыцарей вытащил из приткнувшейся в самом тёмном углу лачуги отчаянно кричавшую женщину, все семейные разногласия оказались тут же забыты.  
Невезучий храмовник, получив разом цепную молнию и каменный кулак, беспомощно осел на землю, а женщина, вырвав руку из судорожно стиснувшихся пальцев воина, зажгла в ладонях файербол и метнулась обратно в дом.  
– Не могу сказать, что совершенно её не понимаю, но подобный способ действий редко приводит к нужному результату, – прокомментировал Хоук, ускоряя шаг. Они явно могли наблюдать лишь часть разворачивавшейся трагедии, так что следовало поторопиться. Он страшно ненавидел опаздывать туда, где был нужен.  
Но как раз это происходило с ним с завидным постоянством. Уже через полминуты они с Андерсом вломились в чуть не обрушившуюся им на головы лачугу, но этого времени с лихвой хватило какому-то ретивому юнцу для того, чтобы всадить меч в сердце магессы. В углу в луже крови лежал ещё один труп, и в голову стремительно стервеневшему Гаррету ни на мгновение не заглянула мысль о том, что надо бы попридержать вырвавшегося на волю Справедливость.  
Сам бой закончился довольно быстро – набившихся в тесную халупу рыцарей Хоук накрыл одним огненным штормом, а наиболее стойким перервал глотки разъярённый дух. Брюнет огляделся, с мрачным смешком отметил тот факт, что, с какими бы благими намерениями он ни брался за очередное дело, заканчивается оно по-любому кучей трупов, и привычно притянул к груди очнувшегося целителя.  
– Погоди, Гаррет. – Через пару минут Андерс перестал нервно подрагивать и поднял на него взгляд, чуть сдвинув брови. – Это ещё не закончилось.  
– Что, планируется ещё пара десятков обожравшихся лириума жестянок? – насторожился Хоук. Он, наверное, солгал бы, если бы вздумал заявить, что ему не хочется убить кого-нибудь ещё…  
– Нет, – покачал головой целитель и, не глядя мазнув губами по уголку его челюсти, принялся внимательно осматривать халупу. – Она же неспроста так рванулась обратно. Но мужчину убили раньше, ты только посмотри, кровь уже начала густеть. Люди, конечно, и не такое творят в горе, но я всякого навидался – мстить бегут с совсем другим выражением лица…  
– Андерс, тут никого не осталось, – покачал головой Гаррет, грустно глядя на него. Отчаянное желание рыжего мага сделать хоть что-нибудь он вполне понимал, но здесь это явно уже не имело смысла. – Живых, по крайней мере.  
– Здесь-то да, – упрямо качнул головой одержимый. – Но поверь моему слову, ни один дом в Клоаке не состоит только из одного этажа. Тут же такие катакомбы под городом, что ютиться в комнатушке два на два шага, когда можно немного поковыряться в земле и получить вдвое большее пространство, будет только последний идиот.  
– Ну и что ты надеешься обнаружить? – скептически осведомился Хоук. Где-то на краю его сознания привычно тикал хронометр, отсчитывая тот небольшой промежуток времени, в течение которого маг-отступник, тем более двое, мог провести в компании отряда собственноручно перебитых храмовников.  
– Уже нашёл! – с торжествующей ноткой в голосе сообщил Андерс, подцепив пальцами неплотно прилегавшую доску возле самой стены. За первой доской последовала вторая, а затем третья, и в итоге перед ним появился вполне достаточных размеров лаз в подземелья. Маг сунул голову вниз и, через секунду выпрямившись, улыбнулся любовнику: – Тут неглубоко, я сейчас вернусь. Ты пока проследи, чтобы к нам не подкрались сверху, хорошо? Если что, я крикну.  
Гаррет неохотно кивнул. Выпускать целителя из виду он не любил, но возмущаться по этому поводу было бы настолько по-детски, что он никогда не позволял себе упоминать об этом. В конце концов, Андерс взрослый мужчина, Серый Страж, и вполне способен о себе позаботиться… Да и вряд ли могла замужняя магесса без признаков шрамов на запястьях завести в подвале что-нибудь по-настоящему опасное.  
Одержимый спрыгнул вниз, крикнул ему что-то ободряющее в духе «тут всё тихо», и его шаги начали постепенно удаляться. Хоук выглянул наружу: напуганные недавней схваткой обитатели Клоаки пока ещё не осмеливались вылезать из своих ухоронок, и узкая улочка была совершенно пустынна. Маг ядовито хмыкнул и на всякий случай втащил валявшийся у стены лачуги труп внутрь, чтобы не так бросался в глаза.  
– Гаррет… – тихонько окликнули его откуда-то сзади. Брюнет молниеносно обернулся, привычно вскидывая посох, но это оказался всего лишь Андерс, крепко прижимавший к груди довольно объемистое нечто, завёрнутое в драное одеяльце. – Она к ребёнку рвалась… Мальчишке теперь деваться некуда…  
Хоук заглянул в любимые янтарно-карие глаза, вспомнил, что благодаря вот именно такому их выражению у них в доме стало на шесть котов больше, и покорно кивнул.


	2. Chapter 2

– Добрый вечер, Натаниэль. Добрый вечер, Кристоф. Добрый вечер, Командор. Веланна, прекрати когтить мои брюки, любовь моя, разве обязательно было называть кошку именем записной стервы? Я начинаю думать, что всё это неспроста. Добрый вечер, Боудан, приготовь, пожалуйста, ужин и ванну. И воды побольше. Привет, Сэндал, привет, Орана. Добрый вечер, Сенешаль. Добрый вечер, Лансик.  
– Его зовут Ланцелап Второй.  
– Не будь занудой, Андерс. – Хоук подхватил Ланцелапа Второго и повернулся к целителю, державшему на руках осиротевшего мальчишку. По дороге домой брюнет неоднократно пытался избавить любимого от слишком тяжёлой для того ноши, но ребёнок вцепился в него с силой, которой позавидовал бы Аришок, так что все эти старания так ни к чему и не привели. – Малыш, посмотри, какая хорошая киса. Отпусти дядю Андерса и возьми кису, только аккуратно.  
– Ему страшно, Хоук, – с мягким укором проговорил Андерс. – Не дави.  
– Я умею обращаться с детьми. – На самом деле, Гаррет отчаянно хотел и в самом деле чувствовать ту уверенность, которая прозвучала в его голосе. – У меня были младшие брат и сестра, помнишь? И как ты думаешь, кому надо было развлекать и успокаивать их, когда мама с папой были заняты тем, чтобы навешать достаточно лапши на уши очередному не в меру любопытному храмовнику? Бетани, между прочим, очень нравились всякие пушистые зверушки – кролики там, щенки, кошки – так что способ проверенный!  
– Ладно, ладно, – усмехнулся одержимый, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать чуть заметно дрожавшего мальчишку по спине. – Ты пропустил ту часть, где «только это было давно и неправда», любовь моя. В любом случае, для кошек пока рановато.  
– Последнее, что я ожидал от тебя услышать, – хмыкнул Хоук и, выпустив возмущённого зверя, встревоженно посмотрел на Андерса. Между бровей целителя появилась крохотная складка, что-то в изгибе губ выдавало второму магу его беспокойство, хотя он заметно расслабился, как только за их спинами закрылась дверь поместья.  
– Охотно верю, – рассеянно отозвался Андерс, явно думавший в этот момент о чём-то другом. Сидевший у него на руках ребёнок пошевелился и, опасливо глянув на Гаррета широко раскрытыми тёмно-карими глазами, тут же снова спрятал лицо в покрывавших плечи целителя перьях. Брюнет, не удержавшись, шагнул к ним и, крепко обняв любовника, осторожно потрепал мальчишку по волосам.  
– Ты прав, радость моя, это было давно, – не отпуская плеч Андерса, признался он. – Так что тебе решать, как лучше успокаивать малыша. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, только скажи.  
Впрочем, быть совершенно бесполезной тварью Хоук вовсе не собирался. Рыжий маг, устроившись перед камином, укачивал явно находившегося в шоке ребёнка и потихоньку пытался отцепить его от мантии, пока та не лишилась всех своих перьев, а хозяин поместья вместе с Ораной привели в порядок гостевую комнату рядом с их с Андерсом спальней. Впрочем, класть в чистую постель нечто настолько измазанное и крепко пропахшее Клоакой Гаррету всё-таки не хотелось, и он решил предпринять ещё одну попытку отделить нового обитателя их дома от своего любимого мага. Или, возможно, засунуть их в горячую ванну прямо так, надеясь, что это случится само собой.  
Как оказалось, его благим намерениям не суждено было осуществиться. К тому времени, как они с эльфийкой закончили с уборкой и спором о том, нужно ли уговаривать Сенешаля – самого спокойного и терпеливого из всего домашнего прайда – поработать нянькой для ребёнка, тот уже благополучно заснул на руках у целителя. И Андерс, разумеется, не позволил бы снова тревожить своего маленького пациента даже ради столь необходимой ему ванны. Хотя судя по тому, что тот даже не шевельнулся, пока Орана медленно и осторожно стаскивала с него изношенные, заляпанные тряпки, вряд ли мытьё смогло бы его разбудить.  
Хоуку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить беспокойно расхаживавшего возле кровати со спящим ребёнком целителя тоже отправиться в постель. На тумбочке рядом с изголовьем эльфийка оставила горящий ночник, Сенешаль, задумчиво и несколько неодобрительно обнюхав торчавшую из-под покрывала макушку, потоптался на краю и свернулся клубком, прижавшись боком к съежившемуся под одеялом мальчишке. Андерс и сам уже чуть не шатался от усталости, и в конце концов ему всё-таки пришлось признать, что в ночном бдении не будет особого смысла. В отличие от хорошего, крепкого сна, поскольку завтра у них будет очень много дел.   
– Гаррет… – тихонько протянул устроившийся под боком у любовника одержимый. Хоук сонно заурчал и покрепче прижал его к себе, уткнувшись носом в волосы. – Гаррет, а можно мы его себе оставим?  
– Он же не кот, – душераздирающе зевнув, рассудительно заметил второй маг. – Мы не можем его просто так себе оставить.  
Андерс тихонько вздохнул и чуть сдвинул брови, явно начав обдумывать аргументы, а Гаррет зевнул снова и продолжил:  
– Попрошу Авелин заняться бумагами, которые могут понадобиться для усыновления. – Он подумал с минуту и уточнил: – То есть, вначале надо будет поискать других родственников, мало ли, но пусть Авелин всё равно займётся. Быстрее выйдет.  
Целитель прерывисто выдохнул и всё-таки рассмеялся:  
– Впору заподозрить, что ты подался в маги крови. Я шучу, шучу, не смотри на меня с таким укором. Я тебе уже говорил, что люблю тебя?  
– Вообще-то говорил, но я не прочь услышать это ещё пару раз, – ухмыльнулся Хоук и, подавшись к нему, потёрся о его нос кончиком своего. – Я тоже тебя люблю. – И после короткой паузы добавил: – Но мне всё-таки страшновато. Он же действительно не кот.  
– Твоя мама спокойно управлялась с троими. – Андерс поцеловал его и ободряюще улыбнулся: – У тебя хорошая наследственность и, как ты хвастался час назад, уже есть некоторый опыт. И я уверен, что человек, не дрогнувший перед Аришоком, не спасует и перед обычным осиротевшим мальчишкой.  
– С Аришоком было хотя бы понятно, что делать… – вздохнул Гаррет и, не сумев сдержать ещё одного зевка, подтянул повыше одеяло с пристроившимися поверх него Натаниэлем и Командором. Дремавшая в ногах Веланна зашипела и попыталась сквозь ткань цапнуть его за ногу, а потом улеглась обратно.  
– Я тебе буду подсказывать, – с усмешкой пообещал Андерс и, ещё раз коснувшись губами его плеча, тоже прикрыл глаза.

Неизвестно, что подумал мальчишка, но попытке запихать его в ванну он сопротивлялся отчаянно. Орана, которой поручили это дело по причине наиболее безобидной внешности, через две минуты вылетела из ванной комнаты в слезах и привычно рухнула перед Хоуком на колени, тут же принявшись просить прощения за неудачу. Гаррет, полагавший, что уже сумел донести до эльфийки разницу между собой и Адрианой, опешил и расстроился; Андерс чуть сдвинул брови и, после минутного размышления нацепив на лицо отработанное успокаивающее выражение опытного целителя, взялся за работу сам.  
Благоразумно не отходивший далеко от двери брюнет через пару минут услышал страдальческий вопль целителя, в котором легко угадывалась просьба о помощи, и, засучив рукава, шагнул внутрь.  
Когда всё закончилось, Андерс согласился, что иметь дело с Аришоком было, пожалуй, и впрямь полегче. Орана, всё ещё считавшая себя виноватой, несмотря на неоднократные заверения в обратном, тут же кинулась прибирать в изгвазданной ванной комнате, Хоук повесил у камина промокший почти полностью камзол и затравленно посмотрел на плотно закутанного в самое большое из имевшихся полотенец ребёнка. Тот настороженно моргнул в ответ.  
– Малыша можно понять, – через силу улыбнулся рыжий маг. – У него случилось большое несчастье, а потом двое незнакомых мужчин уволокли его черт-те куда, а потом он проснулся раздетым и его попытались запихать в воду… У него просто стресс, да, малыш?  
– Ага, – согласился Гаррет, подумав, что, похоже, больше всех в этом доме напуган отнюдь не ребёнок. И, пересилив себя, доблестно предложил: – Чем я ещё могу помочь?  
Андерс подошёл к нему и, обвив талию руками, положил голову на плечо. Потёрся о него щетинистой щекой, легонько коснулся губами и, вздохнув, с явной неохотой отстранился.  
– Ты собирался сходить к Авелин и в Клоаку… ну, ты помнишь, зачем. А я пока попытаюсь убедить его, что здесь ему ничего не грозит, успокоить и накормить… Может быть, в одиночку у меня это лучше получится…  
– Я такой страшный, что ли? – стараясь скрыть малодушное облегчение, с показной обидой осведомился Хоук.  
– Ну да, перед тобой весь Киркволл на брюшке ползает, – тихо засмеялся не упустивший довольной искорки в его глазах Андерс. – Иди уже, Защитник.

Искушение явиться далеко за полночь было очень велико. И тем не менее Гаррет, порядком перепугав обитателей того района Клоаки и не на шутку изумив Авелин неожиданной просьбой, вернулся домой всего через пару часов после полудня, сразу после того, как закончил запланированные дела. Правда, перед собственной дверью он всё же задержался на несколько минут, настороженно прислушиваясь к происходившему внутри и не решаясь её открыть.  
– Добрый день, мессир Гаррет, – вполголоса прогудел из левого угла холла Боудан, явно уже получивший указания касательно дальнейшего поведения. На шум из кухни выглянула Орана, с личика которой уже исчезли следы утренних рыданий, и громким шёпотом осведомилась:  
– Мессир Гаррет, а вы молочное печенье будете? Я могу побольше сделать. Оно вкусное!  
– Сделай, – покладисто согласился Хоук, искренне надеясь, что в молочном печенье кроме молока не будет сушёных многоножек, соловьиных кишок или ещё каких-нибудь тевинтерских деликатесов. Хотя соловьиные кишки ему однажды удалось довольно удачно скормить Натаниэлю, так что в тот раз довольны были и Орана, и кот.  
– Мессир Андерс на втором этаже с маленьким господином, – услужливо сообщила эльфийка и снова скрылась за дверью.  
Брюнет запоздало кивнул и с некоторой настороженностью посмотрел на ведущую наверх лестницу. Ещё раз напомнил себе, что четырёхлетний – или сколько ему там – мальчик действительно не может быть страшнее Аришока или, скажем, той каменной твари с Глубинных троп и решительно направился к двери гостевой комнаты. Вернее, уже не гостевой, раз уж он собрался совершить ещё один, куда более величественный подвиг.  
Волосы у отмытого ребёнка оказались рыжевато-каштановыми, под вездесущей грязью Клоаки кожа была бледной, почти сероватой – боевой маг не осмелился гадать, было ли это следствием отнюдь не полезной для здоровья пищи, которую удавалось достать обитавшим в катакомбах ферелденским беженцам, или просто пыль въелась слишком глубоко.  
– Вот, дядя Гаррет вернулся, – обернувшись к вошедшему в комнату мужчине, жизнерадостно провозгласил Андерс. И заговорщицки добавил: – Он большой и лохматый, но ты его не бойся. Он на самом деле очень добрый и тёплый. Как Командор, только крупнее раз в десять.  
– Только у меня всё-таки меха поменьше, – заставив себя ласково улыбнуться, добавил Хоук и опустился на колени у края кровати, стараясь выглядеть поменьше и побезобидней. В том, что у него это и впрямь получится, он сильно сомневался – обычно от него требовалось прямо противоположное, а избавляться от въевшихся привычек всегда было трудно. – И как тебя зовут?  
Мальчик моргнул и, покрепче прижав к себе раздражённо подергивавшего кончиком хвоста Командора, спрятался одержимому за спину. Тот, повернувшись, ободряюще погладил ребёнка по голове и потянулся к брюнету.  
– Вот видишь, я не кусаюсь, – негромко сообщил Гаррет, когда погладили и его, и осторожно придвинулся поближе к любовнику, бережно обняв его за талию. Командор решил, что его вовсе не безграничному терпению как раз пришёл конец и с раздражённым мявом вывернулся из рук найдёныша.  
– Не расстраивайся, – утешил огорчённо моргнувшего мальчика Андерс. – Давай лучше спустимся на кухню – Орана, наверное, уже приготовила печенье. И молоко подогрела. Ладно?  
Ребёнок кивнул и, ещё раз с сомнением покосившись на Хоука, уцепился за руку целителя. Тот легонько поцеловал брюнета в висок и поднялся, коротким жестом позвав его с собой.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Андерс усаживает мальчика за стол, а сияющая Орана ставит перед ним кружку молока и тарелку с поблескивавшим крупинками сахара печеньем, Гаррет чувствовал себя на редкость странно. И почти начинал ревновать – он слишком привык, что уж дома-то всё внимание одержимого принадлежит ему и только ему.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя пару минут целитель всё же оказался удовлетворён тем, с каким аппетитом ребёнок уплетает хрустевшее на зубах угощение, и за руку вывел Хоука из кухни, успев легонечко, дразнящее погладить кончиками пальцев запястье.  
– Ну что ты узнал? – подставив для поцелуя длинный, типично андерфелльский нос, поинтересовался он.  
– Ничего, – скривив губы, пожал плечами боевой маг. – Вернее, ничего толкового – ту семью знали плохо, не подозревали, что его мать магесса, даже звали не по именам. Других родственников нет – одна старуха вспомнила, как Совушка ей однажды плакалась, что у неё никого, кроме мужа, нет, да и тот, по отзывам, походил на человека, у которого не осталось путей отхода… Как, кстати, парня зовут-то?  
– Он мне не сказал, – вздохнул Андерс. С облегчением уткнулся в шею любовнику, взъерошив носом двухдневную щетину под челюстью, тихонько мурлыкнул и продолжил: – Я спросил, но он сказал, что его зовут Мышонок. Мать его, конечно, могла так звать, но это же не настоящее имя.  
– Вот и мне там не сказали, – хмыкнул Гаррет, обняв его за талию, и подул на растрепавшиеся на макушке рыжеватые волосы. – Употреблявшимся чаще всего определением было: «Совушкин мелкий». Варрик пообещал попробовать разузнать что-нибудь ещё, но похоже на то, что парень теперь круглый сирота, вдобавок, безымянный. Грустно, солнце моё.  
– Учитывая то, что ты взял его под крылышко – уже не настолько, – усмехнулся целитель. Поднял голову, ласково поцеловал в губы и чуть насмешливо продолжил: – Вспомни, в каком виде ты меня обнаружил. А теперь?..  
– А в каком виде? – не понял Хоук. – Ты был красивый. Глазастый и сердитый…  
– … и ты влюбился в меня с первого взгляда, я помню, – фыркнул одержимый. – Только честность тебя подводила: ты был первым человеком, который умудрился в одной фразе сообщить то, что я тебе приглянулся, и заодно намекнуть, что я успел довести себя почти до истощения.  
– Ну это же сработало, – пожал плечами брюнет и покрепче прижал к себе второго мага.  
– В любом случае, то, что я вижу в зеркале сейчас, мне нравится больше. Можешь говорить что угодно, но я всё ещё уверен, что синяки под глазами мне не идут, – закончил Андерс. – А что сказала Авелин?  
– Велела передать тебе, чтобы проверил, не подхватил ли я в сточных тоннелях какую-нибудь влияющую на мозги лихорадку, и пообещала через пару дней прислать список необходимых документов и как их получить, не отрывая ничьих голов, – послушно отрапортовал Хоук. – И ещё она собирается за нами присматривать, а то мало ли что. Думаю, в глубине души она считает, что наедине с нами можно оставлять только тех, кого всё равно не жалко.  
– А я думаю, что она это не очень-то и скрывает… – покачал головой целитель. – До сих пор иногда удивляюсь, как это она умудрилась продержаться рядом с тобой столько лет.  
– Мессир Андерс, мессир Андерс! – высунулась из-за двери Орана. – А маленький господин не захотел ещё молока и заплакал, когда я назвала его маленьким господином… Простите, пожалуйста, простите меня, мессир Гаррет, я не хотела…  
– Всё хорошо, Орана, я думаю, это просто недоразумение. – Со смиренным вздохом Хоук отпустил рванувшегося к подопечному Андерса и принялся успокаивать эльфийку. С каждым разом у него это получалось всё лучше, и в его душе начинала зарождаться робкая надежда на то, что бывшая рабыня однажды даже догадается, что по крайней мере у него в доме ошибка не считается преступлением.  
Когда Гаррет тихонько проскользнул на кухню, съёжившийся у одержимого на коленях мальчишка всё ещё сдавленно всхлипывал, и брюнет невольно стиснул пальцы. К сожалению, здесь простые способы вроде «набить морду виновнику» не подходили.  
– Что случилось? – Хоук присел на корточки рядом со стулом Андерса и, поколебавшись с пару секунд, осторожно положил ладонь на вздрагивающие лопатки ребёнка, который замер и покрепче вцепился в перьевую накидку целителя. Боевой маг аккуратно погладил мальчика по спине, стараясь не делать резких движений. На кота тот был совсем не похож, но это сработало – через пару минут напряжение заметно ослабло, и найдёныш, украдкой высморкавшись во взъерошенные перья, набрался смелости и посмотрел на брюнета.  
– Я тебя не обижу, – негромко пообещал Гаррет. – Я забочусь вот об этом рыжем и тёплом, и теперь буду заботиться и о тебе тоже. Знаю, ты мне ещё не веришь, но вообще-то я правда хороший. Как Командор.  
«Рыжий и тёплый», не сдержавшись, тихонько фыркнул, а мальчишка растерянно моргнул и всё-таки улыбнулся. На одну короткую, очень короткую секунду перед тем, как снова спрятать лицо на груди у Андерса, но действительно улыбнулся.  
Торжество, которое ощутил Хоук, стоя над телом Аришока, меркло в сравнению с радостью от этой маленькой победы.  
Радоваться же тому, что спустя минут пять Андерс, убедившийся в том, что тихая истерика осиротевшего ребёнка подошла к концу, мягко, но непреклонно отсадил его на соседний стул и занялся ужином для Гаррета, было, пожалуй, несколько недостойно. Но подавить облегчение, которое почувствовал брюнет, поняв, что даже после появления в доме нуждающегося в защите и опеке существа по-прежнему был важен для любимого, оказалось крайне трудно. И когда на столе перед ним появилась тарелка с разогретым мясом, Хоук с тихим счастливым мурчанием утянул удивлённо вскрикнувшего целителя себе на колени и крепко обнял.  
– Ты уже слишком большой мальчик для того, чтобы я кормил тебя с ложечки, – машинально трепыхнувшись в его руках, с усмешкой проговорил одержимый. Растерянный Мышонок с подозрением таращился на них, и боевой маг всё-таки сдержал желание впиться в насмешливо выгнувшиеся губы рыжего поцелуем. Не при ребёнке же… наверное… может быть…  
– Мама умерла, – вдруг рассудительно проговорил мальчик. – И папа. Я теперь буду жить в приюте?  
Хоук моргнул, привычно устроившийся у него на коленях Андерс мигом напрягся, явно ожидая ещё одного потока слёз, и после секундной паузы, стараясь говорить таким же спокойным тоном, брюнет ответил:  
– Нет. Я туда зашёл, и мне там не понравилось. Там темно, скучно и плохо кормят, и там крысы. Надо будет, кстати, помочь им как-нибудь, пусть хоть ремонт сделают и еды нормальной купят… и мозги надо будет кое-кому прополоскать, чтобы не разворовали. – Последнюю фразу он, отвлекшись, пробормотал себе под нос, и рыжий маг требовательно пихнул его локтём под рёбра. Гаррет охнул и уверенно продолжил: – Пока что ты поживёшь у нас. У нас целых шесть кошек, и они, по-моему, значительно симпатичнее приютских крыс. А если тебе у нас не понравится, тогда мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё, ладно?  
Мышонок скептически глянул на него, но после некоторого колебания кивнул. И нерешительно потянулся к полупустому стакану с молоком.  
Остаток вечера прошёл куда менее радужно, с точки зрения Хоука. Он, конечно, любил наблюдать за работающим Андерсом – было в сосредоточенности целителя что-то завораживающее и по-настоящему волшебное – но всё-таки считал, что делами тому следует заниматься в клинике. Ну или в тех клопиных дырах, где собиралось его подполье. А дома нужно отдыхать, целоваться (и не только) с ним, Гарретом, и самое большее – писать очередную главу манифеста при его же участии.  
Хоук был бы рад счесть вечер посвящённым семейным делам, но разница была слишком очевидна. Андерс помогал мальчишке освоиться в немаленьком поместье, в котором даже его хозяин первые пару дней плутал, словно на Глубинных Тропах без карты, а брюнет наблюдал за Андерсом. Уж отличить то выражение лица, с которым целитель пробовал решать семейные проблемы, начиная с настойчивого желания Леандры нарядить его в нечто благопристойное и заканчивая попытками самого Гаррета напроситься в Сопротивление, от профессиональной безмятежности, с которой тот взирал на находящегося на пороге смерти пациента, брюнет мог безошибочно. И на Мышонка, нерешительно трогавшего ручку ведущей в библиотеку двери, рыжий маг смотрел именно так. Словно перед ним был стонущий от боли… кто-нибудь, и ему нужно было как можно быстрее поставить диагноз и принять какие-то меры.  
По крайней мере, так было сейчас, и Хоук, отнюдь не испытывавший восторга от присутствия в их уютном гнёздышке какой-то андерсовой Работы, явно должен был что-то сделать. И поскольку вариант с передачей Мышонка в приют (и впрямь оказавшийся неожиданно мерзким местечком неподалёку от Казематов) категорически не нравился ему самому, следовало как-то устроить так, чтобы найдёныш и впрямь стал частью семьи.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что он понятия не имел, как именно это можно сделать.  
Жизнь давно приучила Гаррета к тому, что с трудностями нужно разбираться постепенно. По крайней мере, с большей их частью – дела, с которыми можно было справиться с наскоку, ему попадались крайне редко, и нынешняя ситуация явно не принадлежала к их числу.  
Поэтому Хоук решил для начала попробовать произвести на мальчишку хорошее впечатление. Причесался, пригладил щетину, снял с предплечья так и болтавшиеся на нём ножны с невесть зачем таскаемым с собой кинжалом и, убедившись в неоспоримой миролюбивости собственного вида, отправился разыскивать их с Андерсом нового подопечного.  
Мышонок обнаружился в библиотеке. Он, с силой вцепившись в руку целителя, настороженно поглядывал на тевинтерские маски и статуи, и Гаррет уже далеко не впервые подумал, что от этого хлама нужно избавляться. Выслушивать фенрисов заковыристый, но непонятный мат каждый раз, когда эльфу случалось зайти в его библиотеку, ему давно надоело. Ну а пока он этого ещё не сделал, следовало хотя бы убедить мальчика, что этой ерунды не стоит бояться…  
…– Родной, – негромко проговорил Андерс, прервав его рассказ на середине. Хоук, сидевший со скрещенными ногами перед целителем, который устроился в одном из кресел и прижимал к себе пугливо хлопавшего ресницами Мышонка, замолк и недоуменно посмотрел на него. – Вообще-то древние имперские легенды – не лучший способ успокоить ребёнка. Лично у меня от них мороз по коже.  
– У меня тоже, – чуть слышно пробормотал мальчишка.  
– А нам папа их на ночь рассказывал… – Расстроенный Гаррет ссутулился и, уткнувшись локтями в колени, упёрся взглядом в пол. – Бетани тоже пугалась, а нам с Карвером нравилось… Правда, мы с ним всегда болели за разных героев…  
– Мда, – вполголоса хмыкнул рыжий маг. – Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что к чему. Мышонок, учись, как надо воспитывать героев. Хочешь, сделаем из тебя героя?  
– Не надо. Жутко, – почти неслышно проговорил тот и бросил на брюнета ещё один боязливый взгляд. Гаррет покаянно вздохнул, и Андерс одарил его ободряющей улыбкой.  
После этого Хоук заткнулся и, смирно шагая следом за любимым, только пояснял, где что находится и куда не стоит лезть в одиночку. Кратко, тщательно подбирая слова, а то мало ли что…  
Когда они наконец уложили мальчонку спать, боевой маг вздохнул с облегчением. И снова подумал, что желание сбежать куда-нибудь в Костяную Яму, где регулярно заводилась какая-нибудь дрянь, с которой так просто было иметь дело, недостойно мужчины и воина. И плевать, что его оружие не меч, а стихийная магия, суть-то одна и та же. И он никогда не простит себе настолько жуткого малодушия – ему становилось дурно от одной только мысли о том, чтобы бросить любимого человека на растерзание ребёнку.  
– И как мы его назовём, если Варрику тоже не удастся выяснить его имя? – На поцелуи Андерс отзывался охотно, но обычного энтузиазма не выказывал. Хоук не удивлялся, ему и самому больше всего хотелось просто отрубиться после того, как им пришлось потратить почти полтора часа на то, чтобы убедить Мышонка в том, что в этом доме им ничего не грозит, а если сюда придут храмовники, то добрый и тёплый дядя Гаррет нахрен поотрывает им головы.  
– Ну фамилию он будет носить мою. – Брюнет широко зевнул и, подумав, решил, что всё-таки не настолько устал, чтобы оставить своё рыжее чудо совсем уж без внимания. И ласково, бережно провёл растопыренной ладонью по груди целителя, взъерошив покрывавшую её мягкую курчавую шёрстку. – Потому что у тебя фамилии нет. И, по-моему, будет справедливо, если имя ему выберешь ты. Только надо какое-нибудь такое, чтобы с фамилией сочеталось, ему же с этим жить придётся.  
– Справедливость с тобой согласен, – тихо засмеялся Андерс, лениво выгнувшись под его прикосновением. – Насчёт права выбрать имя.  
– Вот и славно, – удовлетворённо пробормотал Хоук, легонько массируя кончиками пальцев его живот и потихоньку подбираясь к самому главному. – У самого малыша тоже надо будет спросить, хотя что он в четыре года понимать может…  
– Во-первых, в четыре года дети уже довольно сообразительны, – возразил целитель, немного поёрзал, подбираясь поближе, и закинул ногу ему на бедро, с кошачьей непринуждённостью удобно устроившись под боком. – А во-вторых, ему не четыре, а не меньше пяти с половиной. Он просто мелкий и недокормленный. Вернее, в основном недокормленный – сам знаешь, беженцы почти всё время голодают… Думаю, правильное питание поможет ему быстро нагнать сверстников.  
– Ясно. В детях я нихрена не понимаю, – вздохнул Гаррет. – Но, может, отложим всё это до утра, м?  
Он наклонился к уху любовника и, неспешно поглаживая его пах, принялся заговорщицким шёпотом рассказывать, что именно и в каком порядке с ним сделает. Андерс отнёсся к его планам с явным одобрением: в полумраке спальни блеснула его возбуждённая усмешка, дыхание заметно участилось, а жилка на его шее билась под губами Хоука неровно и быстро. Брюнет усмехнулся и, всем телом прижав одержимого к постели, поцеловал неторопливо и очень старательно. И, когда его игриво царапнули между лопаток, с наслаждением выгнул спину, предвкушая, как будет исполнять обещанное.  
– Дядя Андерс, мне страшно, – дрожащим голосом заявили от двери.  
Андерс, разгорячённый и наконец-то расслабившийся под знакомой жаркой тяжестью хоукова тела, мигом напрягся снова и с не то чтобы совсем неожиданной, но всё равно неприятно удивившей Гаррета сноровкой вывернулся из-под него. Боевой маг с силой выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
– Всё в порядке, Мышонок, – спокойно и уверенно проговорил целитель и, тихонько затащив под одеяло валявшиеся на стуле рядом с кроватью подштанники, быстро натянул их на себя, после чего поднялся и, запалив в ладони крохотный светлячок, пошёл к ребёнку. – Иди ко мне, не надо ничего бояться.  
Трепыхаться было бесполезно, это Хоук понял в первую же секунду. Ему наконец удалось совладать со вполне естественным, с его точки зрения, раздражением, но оборачиваться он всё-таки не стал, только подгрёб к себе пахшую Андерсом подушку и со смиренным вздохом уткнулся в неё носом. А через полминуты кровать чуть прогнулась под тяжестью вернувшегося к нему одержимого, и Гаррет с радостной улыбкой перевернулся на другой бок…  
…тут же наткнувшись на ошарашенный взгляд мальчишки, сидевшего на руках у его любимого мага.  
– Мышонку страшно, – непреклонно проговорил Андерс, и брюнет покорно подвинулся, освобождая им место. Целитель, к счастью, явно считал, что для ребёнка ощущение безопасности и любви куда важнее, чем принятые в обществе предрассудки, так что не стал возражать, когда Хоук притянул его к себе и помог удобно устроиться под боком.  
Найдёныш всё ещё косился на него настороженно, но то, что «добрый рыжий дядя» в руках «большого лохматого дяди» ощутимо расслабился и сонно заулыбался, его несколько успокоило. Он ещё немного повозился, пытаясь найти на поджаром животе Гаррета местечко помягче, но уже через полчаса дремотно засопел, вцепившись в большой палец целителя.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснулся Хоук от того, что у него по животу кто-то ходил. Кто-то заметно более увесистый, чем считавшая хозяев чем-то вроде мебели Веланна.  
– Ну вот видишь, он совсем не страшный. Хотя и лохматый, – раздался у него надо ухом торжествующий андерсов шёпот. – Потрогай, не бойся.  
Что-то невесомо коснулось заросшей щеки Гаррета, и Мышонок тихонько пожаловался:  
– Колется.  
– Это щетина, – со вздохом объяснил Андерс. – Когда вырастешь, у тебя тоже такая будет.  
– Обязательно? – после секундной паузы недовольно переспросил мальчишка, и Хоук осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Сидевший рядом с ним на кровати целитель пожал плечами и честно сказал:  
– Необязательно. Но тогда нужно будет либо каждый день бриться, либо отращивать бороду. Смотря что тебе больше понравится.  
– А можно сейчас бриться? – азартно осведомился ребёнок, и Гаррет, тихо фыркнув, проговорил:  
– Можно. Но бессмысленно. – Он плавно, стараясь не напугать поднял руку и провёл пальцем по щеке Мышонка: – У тебя тут пока сбривать нечего.  
– Но можно? – упрямо переспросил замерший на мгновение мальчик.  
Хоук бросил на Андерса вопросительный взгляд и подтвердил:  
– Под присмотром – можно.  
Мышонок радостно моргнул и, скатившись с него, на удивление бодро поскакал в ванную, а боевой маг воспользовался случаем и, поймав собравшегося последовать за малышом одержимого, нетерпеливо его поцеловал.  
– Гаррет, ну не при ребёнке же, – с неискренним возмущением проговорил Андерс и тут же впился в его губы сам, крепко стиснув в пальцах встрёпанные со сна чёрные волосы. – И вообще надо приглядеть, пока он там «бреется».  
– С котами было легче, – со вздохом признал Хоук, всё-таки успевший куснуть торопившегося вслед за подопечным одержимого за плечо. Зевнул, потянулся и сполз с кровати, благополучно избежав когтей раздражённой всей этой суматохой Веланны.  
К моменту его появления в ванной Андерс с Мышонком успели не только измазаться в мыльной пене сами, но и заляпали ею чуть не половину комнаты. Гаррет, поскользнувшись на особо внушительной кучке, торопливо ухватился за дверной косяк и принялся куда внимательней смотреть под ноги. Что тоже оказалось ошибкой, поскольку секундой спустя ему в лицо влетел ком чего-то белого и скользкого, и целитель, в голосе которого отчётливо слышалась озорная усмешка, наставительно заявил:  
– Вот кому точно надо побриться – это Гаррету. Чем мы и займёмся.  
– Пены мало, – авторитетно подтвердил Мышонок, и боевой маг торопливо зажмурился, потому что второй ком пены полетел прямо ему в левый глаз.  
– Вот теперь достаточно, – поспешно заявил брюнет, но мальчишка упрямо повторил:  
– Мало!  
– Старших надо слушаться, – огрызнулся Хоук, сгрёб с оказавшегося уже совсем близко зеркала полную пригоршню мыла и наугад швырнул на голос. Мышонок взвизгнул и притих, и мужчина тут же спохватился, вспомнив, что у ребёнка всё ещё стресс и с ним надо обращаться аккуратно и бережно…  
– Гаррет тоже прав, старших надо слушаться, – задумчиво проговорил Андерс, и тут же зловредно продолжил: – Когда они ведут себя соответственно этому высокому званию!  
И по лицу Хоука тут же с хлюпаньем растеклась ещё одна порция пены, вне всяких сомнений отправленная в полёт рукой одержимого.  
– Это война! – возмутился Гаррет, приняв на грудь ещё один белоснежный снаряд, и, приметив находившуюся неподалёку миску с мылом, осторожно пополз к ней. Мышонок фыркнул и, подскочив к нему, выплеснул прямо на его макушку полную горсть мыльного раствора.  
И началась война.

Хоука в итоге всё-таки побрили. Занимался этим, к счастью, Андерс, так что брюнет почти не боялся вместе со щетиной лишиться ещё и половины волос, хотя азартный взгляд пристроившегося у него на коленях Мышонка его всё-таки беспокоил. Однако приступить к каким-то активным действиям мальчишка пока не решался, так что единственной гарретовой потерей оказались подранные во время «войны» подштанники.  
К завтраку боевой маг спустился уже полностью одевшись, и при виде состоятельного землевладельца, в которого вдруг превратился мокрый «лохматый дядя», Мышонок оробел снова. Гаррета это неожиданно расстроило, но предпринимать что-нибудь он не рискнул. Развеселившийся и успокоившийся Андерс, поставив перед мальчишкой тарелку с яичницей, устроился рядом с любовником и положил голову ему на плечо, ласково коснувшись губами уголка челюсти. Хоук якобы невзначай пересадил его к себе на колени и с лукавой улыбкой подмигнул малышу. Тот посмотрел в ответ с уже куда меньшим подозрением, и к концу завтрака даже набрался смелости потребовать вторую порцию сладостей. Гаррет смутно подозревал, что потакать детским прихотям не всегда благоразумно, но был слишком рад тому, что его всё-таки перестают бояться, чтобы задумываться об этом всерьёз. Тем более что Андерс наблюдал за жующим мальчишкой с ничуть не меньшим умилением.  
Увы, Киркволл вовсе не собирался оставлять своего Защитника в покое. Глухо хлопнула входная дверь, и через несколько мгновений Боудан с поклоном протянул Хоуку плотный конверт со слишком знакомой печатью. Брюнет, в последний момент вспомнив о присутствии ребёнка, проглотил чуть не сорвавшуюся с губ матерную фразу и, раздражённо сдвинув брови, сломал красноватый воск.  
– Что там? – напряжённо спросил целитель, едва ли отдавая себе отчёт, что покрепче прижал к себе успевшего забраться ему на колени Мышонка и привычно придвинулся к боевому магу.  
– Мередит желает немедленно дать мне аудиенцию, – язвительно проговорил Гаррет. – Без подробностей, как всегда. Монна Станнард вполне обоснованно опасается, что у неё под носом завелись смутьяны, жаждущие ознакомиться с её перепиской.  
– Она сама провоцирует их появление, – заявил одержимый с характерной для Справедливости безапелляционностью. – Она добьётся того, что против неё восстанут не только маги…  
– Она добьётся того, что я, пользуясь старыми связями и новыми деньгами, попрошу кого-нибудь из Клинков тихонечко её отравить, – вздохнул брюнет. – Ну как всё невовремя, а? Первый спокойный завтрак за ужас сколько времени…  
– Ну, я надеюсь, что мы с Мышонком к вечеру ещё не успеем разнести твоё поместье, так что у тебя остаётся шанс на спокойный ужин, – хмыкнул Андерс. Его улыбка была кривовата, но тот факт, что Мередит не прислала взвод рыцарей-охотников, а ограничилась письмом, всё-таки его немного успокоил.  
– Не «твоё», а наше, – рассеянно поправил его Хоук, перебирая скопившиеся на столе в прихожей письма, и наконец со вздохом повернулся к нему: – Постараюсь вернуться поскорее.  
Через несколько минут брюнет, сменив домашний костюм на доспех Защитника, снова спустился вниз, и Андерс, всё ещё держа на руках притихшего мальчишку, подошёл к нему.  
– Будь осторожен и не хами храмовникам в количестве больше десяти штук, – поправив замявшийся край подбитого волчьим мехом капюшона, негромко проговорил целитель. – Мередит считается за дюжину.  
– А Карвер – за половинку, – фыркнул Хоук. И, обняв обоих – и Мышонка, и Андерса – с деланным возмущением добавил: – Я ей никогда не хамлю! Она, в конце концов, дама, а мама учила меня быть вежливым. – Одержимый скептически посмотрел на него, и брюнет неохотно добавил: – Я просто над ней тонко издеваюсь.

Хоук порой начинал подозревать, что Мередит тоже над ним издевается. Причём куда тоньше. Ну не мог он всерьёз думать, что Рыцарь-Командор и впрямь ожидает от него сочувствия к своим магоненавистническим речам – отлично зная, что он и сам потомственный отступник.  
Во всяком случае, приказ – монна Станнард назвала это «просьбой о помощи», но Гаррет не склонен был предаваться самообману – отыскать трёх сбежавших магов и вернуть их в Круг казался именно издевательством. В немалой степени потому, что возможности отказаться у него не было. Пафосный титул и расположение аристократов Киркволла защищали его и его семью лишь до тех пор, пока Рыцарь-Командор не считала нужным его уничтожить.  
Андерса в эту дрянь Хоук решил не впутывать. Хотя без рыжего мага ему было несколько неуютно – брюнет успел слишком привыкнуть и к его молчаливой поддержке, и к тому, что можно особо не беспокоиться о том, сколько склянок целебного зелья осталось в поясной сумке. К тому же отвергать вероятность того, что в этом конкретном случае права окажется Мередит и ему придётся столкнуться с бандой малефикаров, тоже было нельзя. И, да простит его Справедливость, но в этом случае Гаррет не стал бы собратьев-магов спасать. Даже если бы дух прилюдно устроил ему скандал.  
В общем, в поместье Амеллов отправился нанятый Варриком мальчишка-посыльный с запиской для одержимого, а Хоук тем временем вытащил из-за барной стойки мигом протрезвевшую Изабеллу. Мерриль выбрала весьма удачный момент для того, чтобы заглянуть в гости к Варрику, и тут же оказалась пристроена к делу, так что в итоге выполнять поручение Рыцаря-Командора отправился довольно внушительный отряд.  
– Вот как жопой чуял, – раздражённо бормотал Гаррет, стирая с лица брызги крови одного из беглецов. Клятый эльф зарезал жену и, недолго думая, напустил демонов на первых встречных, попросту не оставив боевому магу выхода. Не то чтобы Хоук действительно хотел искать какой-то другой выход после того, как увидел характерную поволоку в широко распахнутых эльфийских глазах…  
Гаррет ненавидел, когда Мередит оказывалась права. Особенно – два раза подряд.  
Несчастного придурка де Копьи он, едва услышав слух о магии крови, чуть было не угостил каменным кулаком в тот же момент, как перешагнул порог «Висельника». Под руку невовремя – как он тогда подумал – сунулась Мерриль, заинтересовавшаяся тем, почему у такого молоденького шемлена так мало волос на голове, а потом выяснилось, что у «шемлена» к тому же сильно недостаёт мозгов.  
Хоук из последних сил проявил благородство, хотя кошелёк с деньгами на побег отчаянно хотелось вколотить Эмилю де Копьи в глотку, и едва не забыл уточнить у Варрика, не удалось ли тому выяснить что-нибудь насчёт спасённого Андерсом мальчишки. Результат, впрочем, был ему известен заранее.  
– Нет, Мередит пока не хочет мою голову на завтрак, – с деланной бодростью отрапортовал Гаррет, когда дремавший на скамейке в прихожей Андерс вскинулся на звук открывающейся двери.  
– На ужин, ты хотел сказать, – окинув его цепким взглядом, устало улыбнулся целитель. – Всё давно остыло, родной.  
– Вот как раз есть мне и не хочется. – Хоук припомнил Хиона и понял, что есть вещи, к которым нельзя привыкнуть даже после Мора, года в Кровавых Клинках, Глубинных Троп и года с хвостиком в Защитниках Киркволла. – Не полезет.  
– Малефикары? – почти без вопросительной интонации в голосе уточнил одержимый. Брюнет коротко кивнул и поморщился.  
– Малыш спит? – выбравшись из доспеха и с трудом забравшись на второй этаж, наконец сообразил поинтересоваться Гаррет.  
– Спит, – чуть заметно улыбнулся Андерс и тут же сдавленно пискнул, потому что боевой маг с неожиданной ловкостью прижал его к стене и, куснув за ухо, заявил:  
– Хочу любви и ласки. Я заслужил, я сегодня целого мага спас. Он, правда, придурок и наверняка опять попадётся…  
Целитель попытался было что-то сказать, но Хоук заткнул его поцелуем, а потом, пока тот старался отдышаться, утянул за собой в спальню.  
– Гаррет, Мышонок сегодня у нас спит, – чуть виновато проговорил Андерс, врезавшись в спину замершему в изумлении любовнику. – Ему одному было страшно.  
Брюнет только тяжело вздохнул.


	5. Chapter 5

Наутро Хоук никак не мог вспомнить, когда успел сообщить целителю о том, что малышу действительно надо придумывать имя. Однако проснулся он от того, что прямо у него над ухом ударился в слёзы просвещённый насчёт своей безымянности Мышонок, и первые два часа после его пробуждения весь дом, включая гномов и Орану и исключая самовлюблённую и, судя по особо коварному выражению морды, опять беременную Веланну, успокаивал плачущего ребёнка.  
В конце концов мальчишка попросту схватил обалдевшего от подобной наглости Натаниэля в охапку и заперся в кладовке, Андерс перехватил руку намеревавшегося попросту сломать засов Гаррета и, усевшись возле двери, принялся невероятно терпеливо убеждать Мышонка в том, что в сложившейся ситуации есть свои положительные стороны. Судя по изредка доносившимся из кладовки репликам, пока тот ему не особенно верил.  
Боевой маг потоптался рядом с ним с полчаса, но так и не придумал, чем мог бы помочь. Однако вскоре в дверь постучал посланец от капитана стражи, который вручил спустившемуся в прихожую брюнету объемистый пакет документов.  
– Ну что там? – поинтересовался обессиленно привалившийся к стене Андерс, когда перебиравший листки Хоук снова подошёл к нему.  
– Куча бумаги, – честно сказал Гаррет. – Авелин выправила Мышонку свидетельство о рождении, нам с тобой – документы об усыновлении, плюс ещё что-то про наследование имущества для нас обоих… Любовь моя, у тебя есть что передать по наследству?  
– Разве что Справедливость, – хмыкнул целитель.  
– Ну нет, если что – Справедливость я заберу себе, – возразил брюнет. – Он ведь не против?  
– Он говорит, что я опять отвлекаюсь от по-настоящему важных дел на тебя, – отозвался одержимый. И, покаянно вздохнув, лукаво улыбнулся: – Я ведь и правда отвлекаюсь.  
– Мышонок, хочешь, мы тебя усыновим? – Хоук устроился на полу рядом с любовником и обнял его за плечо. – Так нужно, чтобы тебя не отправили в приют, но если ты захочешь жить у кого-нибудь другого, мы подумаем, как это устроить.  
Андерс возмущённо глянул на него и тихо зашипел, но Гаррет прижал палец к губам и многозначительно посмотрел в ответ.  
– Значит, ты будешь моим папой? – после почти пятиминутной паузы поинтересовался из-за двери Мышонок.  
– Буду, – с облегчением вздохнув, уверенно подтвердил Хоук.  
– А дядя Андерс будет мамой? – требовательно осведомился мальчишка. Вслед за этим раздался страдальческий мяв Натаниэля и грохот падающих с полок банок, после чего послышалось ещё одно «мяу», на сей раз донёсшееся откуда-то сверху.  
– Нет, дядя Андерс тоже будет твоим папой, – терпеливо проговорил Гаррет. Андерс, широко распахнув глаза, ошарашенно открыл рот, но вряд ли смог бы произнести что-то членораздельное.  
– Это как? – высунулся из-за двери озадаченно сдвинувший брови Мышонок.  
– У тебя теперь будет два папы, – стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было ни малейшей нотки сомнения, сообщил Хоук. И, подумав, добавил: – Ну если бы было всё время одно и то же: один папа и одна мама – это же было бы скучно, правда?  
– Ага, – после секундного размышления кивнул мальчишка. И наконец вышел из кладовки, стряхивая с волос просыпавшуюся из упавших банок муку. – А как меня теперь будут звать?  
– Сигурд, – наконец сумел сказать Андерс. Гаррет открыл было рот, но, вспомнив своё обещание, промолчал. – Теперь тебя будут звать Сигурд Хоук. А дома, если захочешь, будем по-прежнему звать Мышонком.  
– Сигурд – это как того, который драконов убивал? – уточнил малыш. – Который герой?  
– Он самый. – Поколебавшись, одержимый протянул ему руку и нерешительно улыбнулся.  
– Ну ладно. Я тоже буду героем, – решил мальчик. И задумчиво посмотрев на ладонь целителя, ухватился за его палец и уточнил: – Когда вырасту.  
Хоук почувствовал, как расслабился привалившийся к его боку Андерс и улыбнулся тоже.

То, что дети быстро оправляются от всяких несчастий, Гаррет, конечно, знал. Просто не ожидал, что это случится так скоро.  
Освоившийся в доме Сигурд казался вездесущим. Брюнет поначалу беспокоился и пытался перепрятывать боевые руны, смоляные бомбы и прочий небезопасный для жизни инвентарь, но потом попросту смирился. Все его тайники рано или поздно оказывались обнаружены и разграблены – малыш, впрочем, вёл себя прилично, и с концами пропадали только сладости. Остальное ребёнок прилежно волок ему, осведомлялся, не потерял ли папа эту странную штуку, что это такое и для чего оно нужно.  
В десятый раз объясняя, что вот это нужно для того, чтобы убить как можно больше народу, Хоук уже начал чувствовать себя каким-то маньяком. И поторопился подсунуть Мышонку один из черновиков андерсова манифеста: все эти странные каракульки на бумаге мальчишку тоже сильно интересовали, а пытавшийся объяснить их смысл Андерс неизменно увлекался и переходил на слишком сложные для пятилетнего ребёнка термины, которые усыпляли того лучше любой колыбельной.  
Впрочем, в целом всё было замечательно. Обращаться с котами целитель Сигурда научил, теперь даже нелюдимая Веланна охотно подставляла мальчишеским ладошкам медленно округляющееся пузико; Орана нарадоваться не могла на то, с каким аппетитом ребёнок уплетает её стряпню, Боудан рассказывал тщательно отредактированные истории из своей жизни, а Сэндал личным примером соблазнял его покататься на люстре. Лезть на люстру Хоук запретил сразу, но брюнету никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что действовать этот запрет будет лишь до тех пор, пока мальчишка уверен, что до люстры ему просто не допрыгнуть.  
Проблема была только в том, что в доме не осталось ни одного уединённого места, и Гаррет, лишившийся возможности побыть с любимым человеком вдвоём – втроём, учитывая Справедливость – начинал откровенно звереть.  
Нет, с тем, что всё ещё не до конца оправившийся после гибели родителей Мышонок каждую ночь прибегал к ним в кровать, он ещё мог смириться. В конце концов, жителем Верхнего Города боевой маг заделался не так уж давно, и целоваться с объектом своей страсти по углам ему всё ещё было намного привычней. И вообще, в поместье кроме спальни была ещё библиотека, полдюжины кладовок, ванная…  
…в ванную Сигурд всегда вваливался без стука, и Хоук молча благословил тот факт, что не успел ещё сдернуть с Андерса штаны. И что у зацелованного до бездыханности целителя ещё оставалось достаточно самообладания, чтобы объяснить возмущённому мальчишке, что «папа Гаррет» его вовсе не обижает.  
В кладовку хищно сверкавший глазами одержимый затащил его сам, толкнул к стене и, опустившись на колени, с многозначительным, предвкушающим урчанием рванул завязки мягких домашних штанов… Хоук привычно пристроил ладонь на рыжей макушке второго мага, предвидя, как после они вдвоём будут искать в тёмной комнатке его шнурок для волос, который брюнет непременно вытащит из взъерошенных прядей и бросит куда-то в сторону, и в этот момент ему на запястье с грохотом упала какая-то банка. Хорошо хоть не Андерсу на голову. На шум прибежал не только Сигурд, но и Боудан с Ораной, и если гном с эльфийкой отлично поняли, что к чему, то волнующийся мальчишка, в глубине души явно опасавшийся лишиться и своей новой семьи, ещё час мучил их вопросами о том, целы ли его бедные папы.  
Библиотека же поначалу казалась местом идеальным. На её двери был прочный засов, стоявший в углу письменный стол маги уже неоднократно использовали для личных целей, а неяркий свет камина создавал романтическую атмосферу. Всё было просто замечательно: завёрнутый в одеяло Мышонок крепко спал в их кровати на втором этаже, в очаге догорал изабеллин трактат о способах использования картошки, а словарный запас взъерошенного, сладко жмурившегося Андерса сократился до слов «Гаррет» и «ещё»… Стук в дверь Хоук попросту не услышал. То, что тот с каждой секундой становится всё громче – тоже. Но через минуту в прихожей раздался душераздирающий рёв, и целитель, разочарованно хныкнув, с виноватым видом отодвинул любовника и отправился утешать ребёнка.  
Гаррет злобно посмотрел на тевинтерскую статую, таращившуюся на него с неприкрытой издёвкой, и в бессильной ярости укусил её за лапу.  
Ему явно нужно было что-то с этим сделать.

– Дорогой, я и в самом деле это услышала? – Изабелла не пыталась скрыть удивления. Хоук, с заговорщицким видом склонившийся к её ушку, ухмыльнулся и кивнул, а пиратка, слегка нахмурившись, уточнила: – И Андерс будет не против? А то, знаешь ли, его светящийся приятель меня всё-таки не слишком возбуждает. Все эти речи о политике и свободе магов, сам понимаешь… Хотя нет, не понимаешь, как раз тебя эта нудятина, похоже, заводит. Или ты это просто чтобы его заткнуть поскорее? – задумалась ривейнка.  
– Иза, не отвлекайся, – укоризненно проговорил Гаррет. – Мои отношения со Справедливостью – это мои отношения со Справедливостью, я тебя не заставляю ему поддакивать и даже его слушать. Ну так ты согласна?  
– Провести ночь в имении аристократа из Верхнего города? – хохотнула Изабелла. – Да чтоб я когда отказывалась! Правда, обычно с них взять нечего, ну кроме денег…  
– Дозволяю спереть ту тевинтерскую муть, которая стоит у меня в библиотеке, – великодушно разрешил маг. – Думаю, коллекционерам её можно загнать за хорошие деньги, мне просто всё время некогда…  
– Да я про другое, радость моя, – фыркнула пиратка, игриво толкнув его бедром. – Не прикидывайся. Решили, значит, разнообразить отношения?  
– Ну в некотором роде, – задумчиво вздохнул Хоук. И, снова посмотрев на женщину, лукаво усмехнулся: – Ну так?  
– По рукам, – с минуту поизучав тлевший в глубине зрачков старого приятеля огонёк, с достоинством согласилась Изабелла.  
Вообще говоря, встревожиться ей стоило намного раньше. Ещё в тот момент, когда в «Висельнике» к ней подсел Гаррет и, сверкнув полной предвкушения усмешкой, предложил переночевать в его доме. Но вот когда медовые глаза одержимого, обычно строгие и почти обвиняющие, засияли ей навстречу всё тем же предвкушением, Изабелла всё-таки поняла, что дело неладно. Нельзя сказать, что они с Андерсом друг друга не любили, но свою территорию целитель охранял ревностно и на малейший намёк на появление в их с Хоуком спальне кого-то ещё реагировал с нетипичной для него агрессивностью. Подобное нахальство было дозволено Справедливости, но никак не скромной ривейнской пиратке.  
– И почему у меня ощущение, что ты мне палёную наводку подсунул, а, Гаррет? – машинально отступив на шаг и наткнувшись лопатками на выступы брони Защитника, настороженно осведомилась Изабелла.  
– Дорогая, я не сказал тебе ни слова лжи, – бархатным, вкрадчивым голосом, от которого у пиратки теплело внизу живота – и который лучше любых слов убедил её в том, что наводка и впрямь была палёной – проговорил у неё за спиной Хоук.  
– Я так рад, что ты согласилась нам помочь. – Сиявший радостной улыбкой Андерс – вот диво дивное! – обнял чуть не вросшую в широкую хоукову грудь Изабеллу и небрежно чмокнул её в щёку. – Только… я тебя очень попрошу вести себя прилично.  
– Мне это уже совсем не нравится, – скорбно вздохнула женщина. Впрочем, возмущаться и пытаться сбежать явно было бесполезно – если бы ей и хватило дури поверить в то, что она сможет удрать от двух отлично сработавшихся магов, Гаррет всё ещё надежно перегораживал ведущую к свободе дверь. – Ну да ладно, жертвенность, это хорошо, и вообще я тебе, скотина ты ферелденская, не одну жизнь задолжала… Только помни, что ты обещал не заставлять меня слушать Справедливость!  
– Помню, – ухмыльнувшись, согласился Хоук, и притянул к себе чуть не мурчащего от нетерпения одержимого. Изабелла испытала острый приступ зависти, толком не понимая, кому из них завидует, а Андерс, повернув голову, негромко позвал:  
– Сигурд, иди сюда, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.  
Дверь библиотеки скрипнула, Изабелла бросила взгляд через плечо и, никого не увидев, недоуменно нахмурилась. Упомянутый Сигурд явно не собирался показываться на глаза – стеснялся, что ли?..  
– Знакомься, это тётя Изабелла. – Хоук неожиданно наклонился, и пиратка оцепенела, потому что на руках у него оказался какой-то пацанёнок. Чистенький и ухоженный, и всё-таки что-то в нём выдавало, что в Верхнем Городе он оказался совсем недавно. – Она хорошая, только запомни, что прежде чем повторять незнакомые слова, которые она иногда говорит, нужно узнать, что они значат. Лучше всего у меня или у папы Андерса.  
– Папы? – задушенно переспросила Изабелла, в недоумении уставившись в тёмно-карие глаза мальчишки. Семейного сходства не было никакого. Сигурд тем временем беззастенчиво протянул руку и старательно пощупал грудь ривейнки, после чего авторитетно заявил:  
– У моей первой мамы тоже такие были. Только поменьше.  
– Знаешь, парень, ты мне уже нравишься, – нервно хохотнула пиратка. – Настоящий мужчина.  
– В общем, посидишь с ним? – деловым тоном уточнил Хоук. – Пару часов пообщаетесь, потом он обычно засыпает. Но ты всё равно не уходи, пожалуйста, Орана приготовила гостевую комнату – там удобно. И… постарайся всё-таки обойтись без своей обычной… лексики.  
– Буду хорошей девочкой, – окинув удобно устроившегося на руках у боевого мага мальчишку задумчивым взглядом, поклялась Изабелла.  
Андерс тут же насторожился, перестал есть Гаррета глазами и с подозрением уставился на неё, но самого Хоука обещание ривейнки вполне удовлетворило, и он тут же утащил любовника на второй этаж. Пиратка, представив, какое шикарное представление эти двое сейчас устроят у себя в кровати, с сожалением вздохнула и ободряюще улыбнулась Сигурду, сверлившему её критическим взором.  
– Ну что, парень, расскажешь тёте Изабелле, как ты дошёл до жизни такой? – привычно колыхнув грудью, выгнула бровь женщина.  
– Я не парень, я Сигурд, – поправил её мальчишка. – И буду героем, как Сигурд Убийца Драконов и мохнатый папа. А ты сегодня будешь моей принцессой.  
Что-то в его голосе подсказывало пиратке, что спорить с ним будет так же бесполезно, как и с самим Хоуком.  
– Хорошо, – усмехнувшись своим мыслям, торжественно кивнула Изабелла. – Твоя принцесса расскажет тебе о принятых среди её народа обычаях мести. И о том, что самая страшная месть называется «всё рассказать Варрику»…


	6. Chapter 6

– Нам пора всё-таки начинать его воспитывать, – удовлетворённо прижмурясь, неохотно признал Андерс. – Насколько я знаю, в обычных семьях супруги умудряются как-то спать друг с другом даже после появления детей. Или они просто сразу объясняют им, откуда они взялись?..  
– Вот только не надо про то, откуда берутся дети. – Хмыкнув, Хоук лениво потянулся и перевернулся набок, прижав одержимого к груди. – Иначе Сигурд начнёт мучить нас с тобой вопросами о том, когда мы родим ему братика или сестрёнку.  
Целитель замер на мгновение, фыркнул и, не сумев сдержаться, тихо засмеялся.  
– Да, объяснить, что к чему, будет трудновато. Правда, есть у меня подозрение, что Изабелла избавит нас от этой проблемы, причём уже сегодня… – Он чуть нахмурился.  
– Сомневаюсь, – зевнул Гаррет. – Скорее, нам придётся долго объяснять малышу, что такое «стоячий такелаж» и прочее, и почему не стоит употреблять все эти слова вместе.  
– Почему Изабелла-то? – вздохнул Андерс, сонно потёршись затылком о его плечо. – Честное слово, в роли няньки я и представить её не мог …  
– Всё просто, родной. – Боевой маг приоткрыл один глаз, задумчиво посмотрел на расслабленно вытянувшегося рядом с ним любимого и решил, что не стоит ограничиваться одними разговорами. Одержимый прогнул спину, подставляясь его ладони, и вопросительно посмотрел в ответ. – Если бы я позвал Мерриль, то ни хрена бы из этого не вышло. В нашей спальне в конце концов оказались бы они оба, и я вовсе не поручился бы, что к тому времени мы успели бы сделать всё, что намеревались. – Брюнет игриво куснул целителя под челюстью, старательно облизал ухо и продолжил: – С Фенрисом его знакомить явно рано, мальчик ещё не оправился. К тому же мне не хотелось выслушивать лекцию на тему «Вы, маги, всякий стыд потеряли». С Карвером – тем более, на этом упёртом придурке аршинными рунами написано «храмовник».  
– Авелин? – откинув голову назад, предположил неровно дышавший Андерс.  
– Донник меня послал, – с сожалением сообщил Хоук. – Судя по тому, что этот тип совершенно забыл о том уважении, которое ему положено питать к почтенному Защитнику Киркволла, они с Авелин как раз были озабочены вопросом детей. В смысле, собственных.  
– Ты опять орал через дверь так, что тебя слышала половина казарм, – заключил целитель, ловко оседлав его бёдра. – Авелин оторвёт тебе голову.  
– Такая возможность существует, – ухмыльнулся Гаррет. – Но я надеюсь, что она не решится опять лишить малыша семьи.  
– А позвать Варрика ты, конечно, не догадался, – хмыкнул одержимый, игриво царапнув его живот. – Вполне приличный гном, между прочим. Ну подумаешь, научил бы Сигурда мухлевать в карты… Полезный навык, вообще говоря.  
– Не догадался, – покаялся Хоук. Огладил бёдра любовника, обхватил ладонями талию и добавил: – Не думаю, что Изабелле за одну ночь удастся приучить его ругаться матом. Я и через несколько лет знакомства не все её конструкции повторить могу…  
Андерс выгнул спину и, плавно наклонившись к нему, дразняще лизнул в губы:  
– Сделанное – сделано. С последствиями будем разбираться утром.

– Этот парень действительно сможет убить дракона, – душераздирающе зевнув, сообщила им Изабелла, открывшая глаза на звук шагов. Сигурд крепко спал, положив головёнку на грудь пиратки и крепко уцепившись за шнуровку её корсета. – Он даже высшего за час до смерти заездит.  
Андерс с подозрением глянул на неё, но женщина, аккуратно переложив ребёнка на другой край кровати, поднялась на ноги и пояснила:  
– Никогда бы не подумала, что быть принцессой так утомительно. Оказывается, нужно всё время попадать в беду, и чем дальше, тем больше становятся эти беды.  
– Чем вы тут вообще занимались? – моргнув, поинтересовался Хоук. Он очень надеялся, что в его голосе не слишком явно слышатся ужас и запоздалое раскаяние, но насчёт своих актёрских способностей не особо обольщался.  
– Развратом, – кратко сообщила Изабелла. И обиженно добавила: – Это ж натуральный разврат: провести ночь в одном доме с парочкой шикарных мужиков, и всё это время чесать языком с ребёнком, пока упомянутая парочка вдохновенно трахается где-то, где даже не подсмотреть!  
Андерс с облегчением выдохнул.  
– Знаете, мальчики, это было нечестно, – заключила пиратка. – Пойду, разграблю твой винный подвал, и тот, кто попытается мне помешать, получит кинжал в брюхо. Ясно?  
– Изабелла, дорогая, ты нас просто спасла, – ухмыльнувшись, льстиво проворковал Хоук, обвив рукой талию целителя и крепко прижав его к себе. – Я знал, что ты настоящий друг и я всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать.  
– Э-э, нет, приятель! – вскинув руку, ривейнка замерла в дверях и строго глянула на него: – Больше я на этот фокус не куплюсь. Вот когда этому вашему Мучителю Драконов исполнится хоть лет пятнадцать – вот я, может, и соглашусь снова посидеть с ним ночью. А до тех пор – ни-ни. – Поразмышляв с минуту, она добавила: – Ну разве что в компании, чтоб было с кем в карты поиграть хотя бы…  
– Его научить слабо было? – хмыкнул Андерс. Гаррет успокаивающе поглаживал его по пояснице, и одержимому уже совершенно не хотелось злиться. В конце концов, парнишка в Клоаке не один год жил, что ему сделается от одной ночи с Изабеллой?  
– Я пыталась, – скорбно вздохнула та. – Но он решил, что принцессе, даже из далёкого Ривейна, не подобает играть в плебейские игры. И приволок из библиотеки какую-то тевинтерскую хрень с фигурками и квадратной доской в клеточку, и полчаса пытался объяснить мне правила, которые выдумывал на ходу. В конце концов мы решили, что ну их нахрен, эти игры благородных.  
– Спасибо тебе, дорогая, – проникновенно повторил Хоук. – Ты нас очень выручила.  
– В следующий раз лучше позови тот таран с сиськами, – отмахнулась Изабелла. – И прекрати так сыто лыбиться, а то я тут от зависти устрою что-нибудь… неподобающее.  
– НЕ УСТРОИШЬ, – сурово сообщил Справедливость и тут же снова скрылся. Андерс растерянно моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на брюнета, но тот только успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Доброе утро, папы, – сев в кровати, провозгласил трущий глаза Сигурд. – Доброе утро, принцесса Изабелла.  
– Я опять принцесса, – пробормотала себе под нос пиратка. – У меня недобрые предчувствия. Гаррет, винный подвал ограблю в другой раз. Мой дорогой герой, я благодарю тебя за доблесть, которую ты проявил, защищая меня, но мне пора возвращаться в свою башню.  
– Ага, – кивнул мальчишка. – Ты приходи ещё, я снова буду тебя защищать. И покажу, как чесать животик Веланне, чтобы она не кусалась.  
– Всю жизнь мечтала этому научиться, – натужно улыбнулась ривейнка. – Прощай, герой.  
– Не «прощай», а «до свидания», – строго поправил её Сигурд, выбираясь из кровати. Ухватил дремавшего в изножье Сенешаля и, подойдя к ним, подёргал Андерса за край мантии: – Пернатый папа, а что на завтрак будет?

К удивлению обоих сигурдовых «пап», следующую ночь они провели наедине друг с другом. Правда, почти в бездействии, поскольку и Андерс, и Хоук настороженно прислушивались к любому шороху, ожидая появления ребёнка, о чём брюнет потом жалел весь день. Вслух. До тех пор, пока целитель, обменявшись парой взглядов с то ли раздражённо, то ли завистливо морщившимся Фенрисом и коварно ухмылявшимся Варриком, не затащил его в первую же попавшуюся подворотню. Рыжий маг вышел оттуда раскрасневшимся и заметно взъерошенным, а Гаррет довольно жмурился и то и дело норовил погладить его по волосам.  
– Так вы, ребята, столкнулись со сложностями родительской доли? – удостоверившись в благодушном настрое Хоука, полюбопытствовал гном.  
– Можем и тебя столкнуть, – с энтузиазмом отозвался тот и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. – Сам понимаешь, с детьми сложно, нам может понадобиться помощь…  
– Я бы на вашем месте отдал его в приют, – буркнул Фенрис. – Лучше расти в бедности, но зато нормальным.  
– Это ты на что намекаешь? – мигом окрысился Андерс, на пальцах у него зазмеились голубоватые трещинки, хотя глаза пока оставались человеческими. – Ты ещё скажи, что лучше жить сиротой, чем в семье магов!  
– И скажу! – рыкнул Фенрис, но посмеивавшийся себе под нос Варрик посерьезнел и поднял раскрытую ладонь, привлекая внимание.  
– Потом доругаетесь, парни. По Клоаке, чай, идём, не по Верхнему Городу.  
Эльф тут же умолк и взялся за свой двуручник, а через пару секунд из узкого проулка вывалился отряд гномов из Хартии, которые тут же ринулись в атаку.  
– Как же меня достало то, что в местных бандах не переводятся идиоты! – раздраженно заявил Хоук и, силовым заклинанием стянув нападавших в кучу, обрушил на них огненную бурю. Андерс, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, превратил в глыбу льда избежавшего удара арбалетчика, а Фенрис рванулся навстречу вывалившемуся за границу пламени главарю шайки – обожжённому, но всё ещё опасному. Хищно сверкавший двуручник взлетел в воздух и опустился, и под ноги воину упал разрубленный чуть не до пояса гном.  
– Ты это неправильно делаешь, – уверенно заявили откуда-то из-под груды поломанных ящиков. – У Ораны получается лучше.  
Фенрис опешил и, обернувшись к Хоуку, растерянно посмотрел на него. Однако боевой маг, побледневший почти до белизны, только резко мотнул головой и торопливо подошёл к невесть как успевшему оказаться рядом с эльфом целителю.  
– Вылезай, – сглотнув, спокойно и повелительно проговорил Гаррет. Под ящиками послышалось какое-то шебуршание, и Варрик, настороженно оглядевшись, закинул Бьянку за спину и добавил:  
– Все вылезайте.  
Первым на свет показался тощий, долговязый парнишка с лицом, покрытым оспинками и пятнами копоти, за ним последовали светловолосая девчушка лет семи в широких, явно доставшихся от выросшего брата штанишках и лохматый мальчик, похожий на неё настолько, что ни у кого не оставалось сомнений в том, что именно ему эти штанишки когда-то и принадлежали. Только потом из-под ящиков вылез взъерошенный и успевший порядком измазаться в какой-то дряни Сигурд, который, не обращая внимания на возвышавшегося над ним Фенриса, ткнул пальцем в Хоука и гордо заявил:  
– Вот мой новый папа, Защитник Киркволла! И вовсе я не врушка-лопотушка!  
– Колдовство! – радостно подтвердил из-под досок медленно моргавший Сэндал.  
– Как это у Ораны получается лучше? – возмутился наконец оправившийся тевинтерец, и мальчик, чуть виновато покосившись на Гаррета, выпрямился и вежливо пояснил:  
– У неё чище. Вжик – и курица дохлая. А у тебя вон сколько крови вылилось и воняет.  
Фенрис со стуком захлопнул рот и рассерженно растопырил уши. Андерс положил ладонь на подрагивавшие пальцы Хоука и решительно проговорил:  
– Пойдёмте-ка в «Висельник». Все вместе. Сигурд, нам с папой Гарретом нужно будет с тобой серьёзно поговорить.  
– Очень серьёзно, – резко вздохнув, кивнул боевой маг. – Сэндал, иди сюда.  
– Привет! – убеждённо сообщил ему гном, послушно выбравшись из-под ящиков, которые с грохотом осели за его спиной.  
– А как же те… ну… за которыми мы пришли? – глянув на детей, неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе Варрик.  
– Подождут, – отрезал брюнет, и гном, хмыкнув, повернулся к беспризорникам:  
– Ну пошли, что ли, разок пожрёте по-человечески. Хоук угощает.  
– У меня самый лучший новый папа! – хвастливо подтвердил Сигурд, когда его приятели начали с подозрением коситься на группу вооружённых мужчин. И, ухватившись за руку Андерса, уточнил: – У меня два самых лучших новых папы!  
Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и, подняв руку к глазам, с отстранённым любопытством посмотрел на свои трясущиеся пальцы. Вздохнул ещё раз, покрепче сжал посох и, сурово глянув на мальчишку, направился к ведущей в Нижний Город лестнице.  
– Мохнатый папа сердится? – подёргав целителя за край мантии, громким шёпотом поинтересовался мальчишка. И робко улыбнулся в ответ на суровый взгляд обернувшегося на его голос брюнета.  
– Ты нас не послушался, – объяснил успевший взять себя в руки Андерс. – Мы ведь просили, чтобы ты пока не гулял по городу в одиночку, потому что за тебя беспокоились. Ты же знаешь, что здесь опасно.  
– Но ведь мохнатый папа убил всех плохих гномов, – недоуменно хлопнул ресницами Сигурд. – Кроме того, которого убил ты, и того, которого испортил тот полосатый человек с ушами.  
– Я эльф, – мрачно сказал Фенрис.  
– Эльфы все девчонки, как Орана. Или нет? А все эльфы полосатые? – Забыв о гневе «мохнатого папы», мальчик принялся скакать то на одной ноге, то на другой, иногда на несколько секунд повисая на руке одержимого. Девочка, шаркавшая разваливающимися башмачками рядом с поглаживавшим Бьянку гномом, глядела на приятеля с нескрываемой завистью, и рыжий маг, чуть слышно вздохнув, протянул ей вторую руку.  
– Нет, зато все эльфы с ушами, – проговорил он, пока тевинтерец сверлил ребёнка возмущённым взглядом. – Сигурд, послушай меня. Мы с Гарретом сильно за тебя испугались, поэтому он и сердится.   
– Я знаю, не слушаться – это плохо, – виновато вздохнул Мышонок. – Но я не нарочно! Правда-правда!  
– Какое знакомое начало, – хмыкнул Варрик, толкнув дверь «Висельника». – Погодь, малец, сейчас приятелей твоих накормим, и тогда расскажешь, как можно «не нарочно» попасть в Клоаку из Верхнего Города…


	7. Chapter 7

К тому времени, как товарищи Сигурда уткнулись носами в миски с неприятно выглядевшим, но зато одуряюще пахшим рагу, Хоук всё-таки сумел взять себя в руки и перестать рисовать в воображении образы того, что случилось бы с не имевшим никакой защиты мальчишкой, если бы он поместил эпицентр огненной бури на пару футов левее. Или если бы Фенрис не успел изумиться, а просто рефлекторно махнул двуручником на раздавшийся слишком близко звук.  
– Итак, Мышонок, мы тебя внимательно слушаем. – Скрестив руки на груди, Гаррет откинулся на спинку стула и строго посмотрел на ребёнка.  
Тот моргнул, покрепче вцепился в кружку тёплого молока, в которую Варрик щедро плеснул невесть откуда извлечённого яблочного сиропа, и, поболтав свисавшими со скамейки ногами, нерешительно глянул на Андерса.  
– Расскажи. И поподробнее, пожалуйста, – подтвердил тот. И, поднеся к губам собственную кружку, опустошил её в несколько глотков. Того, что в неё был налит фирменный виски бармена Корфа, не заметили ни целитель, ни Справедливость.  
– Мы вначале все вместе позавтракали, – помявшись, начал Сигурд. – Потом вы оба ушли, а мы с Ораной помыли посуду и пошли играть с Веланной. Она была сердитая и кусалась, и мы положили её обратно в шкаф, там где носки и мягко. Орана ушла делать обед, а мы с Сэндалом пошли играть в подвал.  
– Ё… – вскинулся ошарашенный озарением Хоук, но под укоризненным взглядом рыжего мага проглотил остаток фразы и махнул рукой, веля Мышонку продолжать.  
– Ну вот, – смущённо проговорил тот, допил молоко, с сожалением заглянул в кружку и заговорил снова: – Мы там играли в прятки, а потом нашли дверь. Она была как в сказке, вся заросшая паутиной и с ржавой ручкой. И запертая. А Сэндал сказал «Колдовство!», и она открылась. Мы пошли туда, я защищал Сэндала от пауков, а он топал и пугал крыс. А потом мы нашли выход, вышли и как следует его спрятали, чтобы никто-никто не увидел. А потом я увидел Мальку, и мы пошли играть все вместе. Только они не верили, что у меня целых два новых папы и говорили, что про Защитника Киркволла я всё вру! – с возмущением закончил он.  
– Ясно, – невыразительно прокомментировал Гаррет, потёр лицо ладонью и заключил: – Я сам идиот. Я должен был помнить, что замок на той двери… Обычный, в общем, замок.  
– А можно Малька, Рик и Джонас пойдут с нами? – Сигурд соскочил со скамейки и, подойдя к нему, подёргал его за рукав. Дождался, пока боевой маг поднял голову, и умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза: – Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста? Ну пап, ну можно?.. Они ненадолго, я им только Веланну покажу, остальных и ту гудящую штуку, с которой Сэндал всё время играет.  
– Можно, только действительно ненадолго, – ободряюще сжав плечо боевого мага, ответил Андерс. – У них же есть мамы с папами, они будут волноваться, если твои друзья слишком задержаться.  
– И будут сердиться, как мохнатый папа? – уточнил ребёнок. Целитель кивнул и ласково потрепал его по затылку, и тот решил: – Ну тогда совсем на чуть-чуть.  
– Сегодня твои друзья пусть приходят к нам, но за непослушание положено наказывать, – собравшись, сурово проговорил Гаррет. – Поэтому следующую неделю ты проведёшь дома, и тебе можно будет выходить только в сад.  
– Ну так нечестно! Я же сам сказал, что виноват, и теперь меня надо простить! – Мышонок, обидевшись, сердито топнул ногой и исподлобья посмотрел на него. Хоук ответил ему непреклонным взором, подумав, что с этим иметь дело куда легче, чем с тем просительным взглядом, которому мальчишка, кажется, научился у Андерса. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Сигурд забрался к нему на колени и, обхватив за шею, заглянул в лицо: – Пап, а пап, ну не сердись, я больше не буду! Правда-правда!  
– А ты представляешь, сколько раз я такое говорил своему отцу? – не сумев сдержать улыбки, серьёзным тоном спросил Гаррет.  
– Много? – подумав, предположил Мышонок.  
– Верно, – усмехнулся боевой маг. Чуть откинул голову назад, подставляясь пальцам одержимого, лениво перебиравшим волосы у него на затылке, и со вздохом продолжил: – Но ты прав, ты сам осознал, что поступил неверно, поэтому, чтобы тебе не было скучно одному, когда Орана и гномы будут заняты, к тебе будет приходить Фенрис, и вы будете вместе учиться читать.  
– Что? – опешил эльф. – Я же сам плохо умею!  
– Я же сказал – будете вместе учиться, – отрезал Хоук. – Многие наставники говорят о том, что легче всего понять что-то самому тогда, когда приходится объяснять это что-то кому-то ещё. Вот и проверим.  
– Я не умею с детьми обращаться, – жалобно добавил тевинтерец. Но к щенячьим глазкам эльфийского болотно-зелёного цвета у боевого мага был иммунитет.  
– Если будет совсем невмоготу, позовёшь на помощь Орану, – разрешил он и, повернувшись к гному, проговорил: – Варрик, позаботься, чтобы через три дня всё киркволльское дно знало Сигурда в лицо и то, что с ними будет, если они хоть пальцем его тронут. Ври сколько хочешь, можешь меня каким угодно чудовищем выставить…  
– Всё что угодно, чтобы у тебя не появилось повода и впрямь этим чудовищем стать, – усмехнувшись, продолжил тот. – Не беспокойся, Хоук, сделаю. И, если чего, можешь оставлять парня в «Висельнике», я присмотрю.  
Сигурд с сомнением поглядел на Варрика, и гном, весело подмигнув ему, заговорщицки добавил:  
– Я тебе таких историй расскажу – закачаешься! И про обоих твоих пап, и про другое.  
– Только приличных! – спохватился Андерс, слишком увлекшийся процессом успокаивания боевого мага и на некоторое время переставший следить за разговором.  
– Ты на меня клевещешь, Блондинчик, – с демонстративно обиженным видом глянул на него Варрик. – У меня все истории приличные.  
– А на площади возле дома гулять можно будет? – Уверившись, что «мохнатый папа» несколько смягчился, Сигурд попытался выторговать себе ещё какую-нибудь поблажку. – Ну совсем-совсем рядом!  
– Нет, – спокойно отозвался Хоук. Мышонок надулся, отпустил его шею и, плюхнувшись обратно ему на колени, скрестил руки на груди. И уже через полминуты принялся дёргать Андерса за рукав:  
– Папа, ну разреши!  
– Гаррет же сказал, нельзя, – мягко, но так же непреклонно проговорил целитель. – Всё справедливо, малыш, ты совершил проступок и должен принять наказание. И оно, уверяю тебя, не так уж сурово.  
– Ну да, уж ты-то наверняка покажешь ребёнку справедливость, – ядовито прошипел из своего угла Фенрис, но под взглядом Гаррета оставшуюся часть речи пробормотал себе под нос почти неслышно.

– Жаль, что мама этого не видит, – тихо вздохнул Хоук, со второго этажа библиотеки наблюдая за игравшими в холле детьми. – Это, конечно, кошмар кромешный, но она была бы рада.  
Сидевший рядом с ним Андерс прижался щекой к его плечу и чуть слышно фыркнул. Вначале они ещё пытались как-то управлять происходящим, но быстро сдались, в итоге ограничившись только строгим запретом на катание на люстре. Ну и ещё целитель минут десять убеждал твёрдо решившего похвастаться беременной кошкой Сигурда в том, что Веланну не стоит лишний раз вытаскивать из облюбованного ей гнезда. Закончилось это тем, что в их спальню на цыпочках прошествовала делегация под предводительством воодушевлённо командовавшего Мышонка, и будущая мать, дремавшая в разворошенных носках, была внимательно осмотрена и нежно потыкана пальчиком в носик.  
После этого добиться хоть какой-то тишины в доме оказалось невозможно. Оробевшие было дети быстро освоились, пришли в полный восторг от кошачьего населения поместья… Ланцелап Второй в ужасе забрался на голову одержимому и не без успеха притворился шапкой, Кристоф, пренебрежительно помахивая свесившимся вниз хвостом, философски взирал на суету внизу с той самой люстры, а Сенешаль терпеливо сносил ласки бережно поглаживавшей его по морде Мальки. Остальные два кота пропали в тот же момент, когда шумная компания вошла в прихожую, хотя Андерс утверждал, что успел заметить глубокое разочарование в глазах Командора.  
Но даже когда коты разбежались, дети всё равно нашли себе занятие. Малька утащила из кухни чистую скатерть, задрапировалась в неё и потребовала устроить бал, Орана принесла из сада какой-то яркий цветок и воткнула ей в волосы, а Сигурд тут же принялся хвастаться своей недавней принцессой с «во-от такими кинжалами». Джонас, самый старший в компании, привычно бросил что-то вроде «Брешешь!», но потом окинул взглядом окружающую обстановку и смирение на лице и не думавшего протестовать против их самоуправства Хоука и примолк.  
Бал, впрочем, продолжался недолго – каждый из малькиных кавалеров выдержал не больше двух «полонезов», после чего скомканная скатерть оказалась в углу, а сама юная «дама», выпросив у безропотной эльфийки метлу, села на неё верхом и заявила, что она теперь драконья всадница. Сигурд тут же вспомнил андерфелльскую сагу, которой был обязан необычным для этих краёв именем, и немедленно атаковал «дракона», и всё это закончилось форменной свалкой.  
– Не пытайся найти во всём этом какую-то логику, любовь моя, – усмехнувшись, негромко проговорил Андерс, увидев на лице Гаррета знакомое выражение предельной сосредоточенности. – Это дети.  
– Это-то меня и пугает… – тихо хмыкнул тот, и целитель, не удержавшись, ласково почесал его за ухом:  
– Что, тоже хочешь в ужасе схорониться под кроватью?  
– Нет, я предпочёл бы спрятаться к тебе под мантию, – невиннейшим тоном отозвался брюнет и, украдкой просунув ладонь между застёжками пернатой накидки, с улыбкой погладил любовника по груди.  
– Гаррет, они могут нас увидеть. Не при детях же, – с мягким укором проговорил Андерс, вытащив нахальную конечность из-под своей мантии, и легонько коснулся губами запястья брюнета. Впрочем, через несколько мгновений ладонь самого одержимого оказалась на колене боевого мага и целенаправленно поползла к бедру. Хоук насмешливо выгнул бровь, и рыжий отступник невозмутимо пояснил: – А за перилами балкона не видно.  
В конце концов Андерс, глянув за окно, объявил, что гостям пора возвращаться домой, и довольно посмеивавшийся Боудан отправился провожать детей к родителям. Уставший Сигурд сонно улыбнулся подхватившему его на руки Гаррету, обхватил его за шею и засопел, уткнувшись носом в подбитый волчьим мехом капюшон. Только когда брюнет осторожно уложил его на кровать и принялся стаскивать с него сапожки, мальчишка открыл глаза и огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь тёплого и пушистого. Как выяснилось, Командор прятался под покрывалом на его кровати и, обнюхав протянутую ему ладонь, милостиво согласился остаться на прежнем месте. Ребёнок старательно погладил кота по загривку и, аккуратно прижав зверя к себе, тут же заснул снова.

Проснулся Хоук от того, что лежавший у него на груди Андерс пошевелился и поднял голову. Возле двери что-то зашуршало, раздался знакомый торопливый топоток, кровать чуть слышно скрипнула, прогнувшись под дополнительным весом, а через пару мгновений на живот Гаррету приземлился увесистый кот.  
– Герои не бегают прятаться под одеяло к родителям, – восстановив дыхание, самым мягким тоном, на который он был способен, проговорил боевой маг.  
– Ага, – согласился Сигурд, забравшись к нему под бок и уцепившись за палец лежавшей на животе брюнета руки Андерса. – Я пока маленький герой. И у меня под кроватью бука.  
– Бук не существует, – уверенно заявил целитель.  
– Существует, – старательно выговорил сложное слово мальчишка. – Оно у меня под кроватью. Там не Веланна, не Лансик, не Сенешаль, не Командор, не Кристоф, не Натаниэль и не Сэндал, я проверил. Значит, это бука.  
– Гаррет, не учи ребёнка плохому, – вздохнул одержимый. – Кота зовут Ланцелап Второй.  
– Сигурд, значит, ты прошёлся по всему неосвещённому поместью, просто чтобы посмотреть, где находятся все коты и Сэндал? – ошарашенно уточнил Хоук.  
– Ага, – зевнув, подтвердил ребёнок. – А под кровать не смотрел, там страшно.  
– Ясно, – обречённо проговорил Гаррет и после минутного размышления выбрался из-под одеяла и потянулся за подштанниками. – Пошли разбираться с букой.  
– Ты что задумал? – удивился уже настроившийся провести остаток ночи в более обширной компании Андерс.  
– Родительский эксперимент, – потерев лицо ладонью, пояснил Хоук. И, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на Мышонка: – Идёшь?  
Мальчишка тут же соскочил на пол и воззрился на него с такой надеждой во взгляде, что боевому магу стало даже как-то неудобно. Андерс неопределённо хмыкнул и последовал за ними, пытаясь на ходу заправить за уши то и дело падавшие на лицо пряди.  
– Говоришь, бука под кроватью? – перешагнув порог сигурдовой спальни, уточнил Гаррет. Ребёнок кивнул и, прижавшись к ноге остановившегося в дверях целителя, выжидательно уставился на брюнета. Тот на всякий случай заглянул под кровать сам, удостоверяясь, что под свисавшим почти до полу покрывалом не прячется кто-то из кошачьего прайда, а потом небрежно метнул туда цепную молнию.  
– Всё, буки больше нет, – объявил Хоук. – Сдох в муках.  
– Ты что, в самом деле думаешь, что это поможет? – приподняв бровь, скептически переспросил Андерс, явно не ожидавший того, что Сигурд отлипнет от его ноги и с торжествующим воплем вскочит на кровать.  
– Спасибо, папа! – напрыгавшись вволю, мальчишка повис на шее так и стоявшего возле изголовья брюнета и чмокнул его в небритую щеку. – Теперь я буду спать тут один, как настоящий взрослый! Если Сенешаль не придёт. Или Командор. Папа, а можно Веланну вынуть из носков и положить сюда на подушку?  
– Лучше не надо, – ответил одержимый прежде, чем Гаррет, изрядно ошарашенный такой бурной радостью, успел открыть рот. – Кошачьи мамы, когда ждут детишек, очень не любят, чтобы их тревожили, она рассердится и будет царапаться.  
– Ну, тогда не надо, – задумавшись на несколько мгновений, решил Сигурд. И, завернувшись в одеяло, сонно пробормотал: – Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, – отозвался Хоук и тихо вышел из комнаты. Андерс аккуратно закрыл дверь и последовал за дожидавшимся его у порога их спальни любовником.  
– Твой папа тебя так успокаивал? – снова устроившись на плече боевого мага, поинтересовался он.  
– Не помню, – подумав, отозвался Гаррет. – Я буку не боялся, меня сразу научили, что бояться надо демонов и дядечек в доспехах с пылающим мечом, так что на всяких бук мне мыслей уже не хватало. Я и узнал-то об их существовании только лет в пятнадцать, наслушавшись жалоб одного своего приятеля.  
– Ну, приходится признать, что методы избавления от демонов и «дядечек» против бук помогают тоже, – фыркнул Андерс. – Ты только помни, что твоими любимыми огненными шарами в помещениях с деревянной мебелью швыряться неблагоразумно. Молнии, кстати, в этом отношении тоже не вполне безопасны.  
– Я учту, – пообещал Хоук. С полминуты поизучал балдахин кровати и добавил: – Знаешь, неизвестно, сколько он там проспит, пока не решит, что у буки осталось потомство или что-нибудь в этом духе. Может, не стоит терять время зря?  
– Может, стоит вплотную заняться воспитанием ребёнка? – поддразнил его целитель и, усмехнувшись, по-кошачьи потёрся о него всем телом.  
– И это тоже, – степенно согласился Гаррет, а потом им стало совсем не до разговоров.


	8. Chapter 8

Пора смириться с тем, что у нас появился собственный пятидесятифунтовый будильник, обречённо подумал Хоук, когда на рассвете его разбудили жизнерадостным воплем:  
– Папа, а покажи мне справедливость?  
Измотанный тяжёлым днём в клинике Андерс только проворчал что-то неразборчивое и попытался зарыться под мышку любовнику, и Гаррет заставил себя приподняться на локте и всё-таки открыть глаза:  
– Сигурд, ещё слишком рано.  
– Ну я же уже не сплю, – логично возразил ребёнок.  
– Верно, – вынужден был согласиться брюнет. Внимательно посмотрел на Мышонка, забравшегося с ногами на кровать, и тихо хмыкнул. – Насчёт справедливости ты не того папу спрашиваешь.  
Мальчишка понятливо кивнул и, опустившись на четвереньки, пополз к крепко спящему целителю, но Хоук перехватил его на полпути и укоризненно проговорил:  
– Папа Андерс вчера сильно устал, и ему нужно отдохнуть. – Он пересадил ребёнка на край кровати, бережно закутал одержимого в одеяло и, поднявшись, натянул на плечи домашнюю куртку. – Давай пойдём на кухню, найдём там что-нибудь съедобное, и ты мне расскажешь, с чего вдруг такое стремление к философии.  
– Папа, это наверняка плохое слово, – строго проговорил Сигурд.  
– Почему? – изумился натягивавший штаны Гаррет.  
– Оно непонятное, – сообщил ребёнок.  
Боевой маг вздохнул и, посадив его на плечо, тихо вышел из спальни. Краем глаза он успел заметить, как дремавший в кресле Ланцелап Второй перебрался на нагретую подушку и свернулся клубочком, почти прижавшись носиком к носу рыжего мага.  
На кухне уже хлопотала Орана, при виде необычно рано вставшего хозяина она испуганно ахнула, рефлекторно прикрылась сковородкой и залепетала что-то о том, что она ещё не успела приготовить завтрак. Хоук успокаивающе махнул рукой, попросил её подогреть молока для ребёнка и залез в шкаф, выискивая остатки печенья, которое, насколько он помнил, должно было там быть. И которого там, разумеется, не оказалось.  
– Чего и следовало ожидать, – пробормотал маг себе под нос и снова развернулся к столу. Пока он рылся в шкафчике, эльфийка успела принести мальчику молока и достать откуда-то большой фигурный пряник в виде галлы, у которой тот немедленно отгрыз рога. Брюнет дождался, пока ребёнок проглотит откушенное и терпеливо поинтересовался:  
– И зачем тебе понадобилась справедливость сразу после восхода солнца?  
– А она бывает зачем-то? – неподдельно изумился Сигурд. – Да? А зачем нужна справедливость?  
– Чтобы было, – растерянно отозвался Хоук. Потёр виски, отхлебнул молока из сигурдовой кружки и, с усилием поморгав, постарался собраться с мыслями. – Может, расскажи всё с самого начала?  
– Ну, вначале Создатель сотворил Тедас, – сосредоточенно нахмурившись, начал мальчишка. Откусил у пряничной галлы голову и неразборчиво продолжил: – Потом он его покинул, а потом откуда-то вылезли Древние Боги, осквернились, и от этого получился Мор…  
– Это Фенрис тебе так рассказывал? – оправившись от изумления, уточнил Гаррет.  
– Нет, – помотал головой ребёнок. – Мы книжку читали, только там было много-много непонятных слов. Таких же непонятных, как те, которые говорит дядя Фенрис, когда у него что-то не получается. Наверно, тоже плохие слова.  
– Ладно. – В это время суток соображать как следует у боевого мага явно не получалось, но он всё-таки попытался прояснить хоть что-то. – Давай начнём с того, когда ты впервые услышал про Справедливость.  
– Не помню, – смущённо заморгал Сигурд. И, быстро глянув на брюнета поверх края кружки, виновато спросил: – Это очень плохо?  
– Нет, малыш. – Хоук запустил пальцы в волосы и рассеянно взъерошил и без того торчавшие в беспорядке пряди. – Это не так уж важно. А от кого, помнишь?  
– Помню, – радостно объявил Мышонок. – От дяди Фенриса. Он сказал, что пернатый папа покажет мне справедливость. Только пернатый папа её не показывает… – тут же снова расстроился мальчишка.  
– С Фенрисом тоже надо будет серьёзно поговорить, – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет. Ребёнок его всё-таки услышал, смущённо закусил губу и, собравшись с духом, спросил:  
– Как с букой?  
– Что? – удивившись, поднял на него взгляд маг.  
– С букой ты очень серьёзно разговаривал, – объяснил Сигурд.  
– Не настолько серьёзно, – усмехнулся Хоук, поднялся и, подойдя к мальчику, ласково потрепал его по волосам.  
За дверью послышались шаги, она распахнулась, и в кухню шагнул Андерс в болтавшейся на плечах рубашке, встрёпанный и явно пытающийся скрыть беспокойство.  
– А, вы здесь. – Рыжий маг вздохнул с облегчением и, улыбнувшись, чуть застенчиво пояснил: – Ты… редко встаёшь раньше меня, я заволновался.  
– Привыкай, – философски посоветовал Гаррет, бросив красноречивый взгляд на набившего рот мальчишку, который приветствовал своего второго папу взмахом руки с зажатой в ней обгрызенной галлой.  
– Папа, покажи мне справедливость! – потребовал Сигурд, как только проглотил торопливо прожёванный кусок. Андерс, вздрогнув, шагнул назад и растерянно посмотрел на Хоука.  
– Дети всё слышат, – хмуро пояснил тот. – И запоминают. Куда больше, чем стоило бы, а у Фенриса – вот уж в чём никогда бы его не заподозрил – слишком длинный язык.  
– Насколько? – сглотнув и нервно покосившись на мальчика, переспросил одержимый.  
– Папа, покажи справедливость! – заныл Мышонок. Пряничная галла явно потеряла всю свою привлекательность, и мальчишка, забыв про это подобие завтрака, соскочил со стула и принялся дёргать целителя за штанину: – Ну покажи!  
– Не надо, малыш, – с трудом отцепив ребёнка от обречённо ссутулившегося Андерса, принялся увещевать Гаррет. – Вот когда ты вырастешь, мы тебе всё объясним. И про Справедливость, и про всё остальное.  
– И про то, откуда берутся дети? – скептически переспросил Сигурд. – Взрослые всегда так говорят, когда просто не хотят рассказывать. А я уже всё знаю! Дети берутся из животиков, вот у Веланны из животика появятся кошкины детки, а попали они туда, потому что кошка-мама поиграла в жезлы с кошкой-папой…  
– Изабелла… – закрыв лицо ладонью, тихо прошипел Хоук, думая, как бы намекнуть ребёнку, что некоторые выражения «принцессы» повторять не стоит даже тогда, когда они состоят из понятных слов.  
– Папа, покажи справедливость! – почти с возмущением закончил свою речь мальчишка.  
– Зачем? – взяв себя в руки, строго поинтересовался Андерс.  
– Ну дядя Фенрис сказал, что ты покажешь мне справедливость, а ты не показываешь! – с надеждой воззрившись на него, объяснил Сигурд. – А кто такой справедливость?  
– Устами младенца глаголет истина, – хмыкнул Гаррет. – Поразительная точность формулировок, не так ли, любовь моя?

В тот раз им с Андерсом удалось как-то отделаться от неудобных вопросов Мышонка. Немалую роль в этом сыграло то, что в самый неловкий момент к Хоуку пришла Авелин, и мальчишка отвлёкся на блеск начищенного доспеха, позволив одержимому снова сбежать в клинику. Спустя некоторое время за ним последовал и сам Гаррет, беззастенчиво свалив обязанность присматривать за малышом на стражницу. Вообще-то обычно он не пользовался аргументами в духе «раз уж я делаю за тебя твою работу…», полагая это не вполне приличным, но сложившаяся ситуация обычной отнюдь не была.  
– Я надеялся отложить вопросы насчёт одержимости хотя бы до того момента, когда он достаточно подрастёт, чтобы уяснить все… сложности моего положения, – слабо усмехнулся ссутулившийся возле своего стола в клинике целитель, когда брюнет, настороженно оглядевшись, украдкой проскользнул в дверь. Лампа над входом не горела, так что его запросто могли принять за грабителя, а он сейчас отчего-то был совсем не в настроении для драки.  
– Ну, можем начать с историй о первых детях Создателя, – пожал плечами Хоук и, отставив посох в угол, уселся рядом с любовником. – Как вообще Справедливость на всё это реагирует?  
– Он… полагает достойным то, что мы решили позаботиться о том, кто нуждался в помощи. – Андерс откинул голову ему на плечо и устало прикрыл глаза. – Но ребёнок вызывает у него ещё большее изумление, чем прочие смертные. А это его требование… Андрасте всемилостивая, никогда не думал, что дух Тени станет вести себя подобно опасливому коту!  
– Что? – изумился Гаррет.  
– Это метафора, – хмыкнул одержимый, поудобнее устроившись у него в руках. – Ты помнишь, как на тебя реагировал Натаниэль в первую пару дней? Все эти растопыренные усы, выгнутые спина и хвост, взъерошенная шерсть и широко распахнутые глаза… У меня в голове сейчас творится что-то очень похожее.  
– Бедный ты мой… – сочувственно пробормотал брюнет, коснувшись губами его виска, и тихо вздохнул: – Будем надеяться, что к нашему возвращению малыш о своей идее забудет. А уши Фенрису я всё-таки пооборву, а то как бы он ещё не начал свои антимажеские речи произносить в присутствии ребёнка…  
– Будем об этом молиться, – почти без насмешки отозвался целитель.  
Молитвы если и помогали, то ненадолго. Вечер они провели как обычно: поиграли с Сигурдом и котами в саду, а потом Андерс перед сном рассказал мальчишке пару историй из тех времён, когда он жил в Амарантайне. Но следующее утро снова началось с требовательного вопля «Папа, покажи мне справедливость».  
Отвлекать Мышонка от этой мысли становилось всё труднее. Припомнив собственное детство, Хоук склонен был счесть, что это вполне естественно: на него разнообразные запреты действовали весьма воодушевляющее, и это, похоже, было общим свойством мальчишек. Однако то, что сам Справедливость относился к ребёнку с опаской, внушало боевому магу надежду на то, что всё обойдётся.  
Правда, надежда эта вскоре померкла. Однажды Андерс вернулся из клиники только под утро, измотанный почти до обморока и заляпанный кровью и другими жидкостями, о происхождении которых Гаррет спрашивать побоялся; ложиться в кровать в таком виде целитель отказался наотрез, и брюнет, смирившись, помог ему забраться в горячую ванну и отмыть всю эту грязь. Оставив одержимого греться в воде, он отправился за согретыми полотенцами, а по возвращении обнаружил, что забравшийся на стоявшую возле ванны табуретку Сигурд перегнулся через край и с любопытством заглядывает внутрь, внимательно изучая задремавшего в тепле мага.  
– И как мне это понимать? – после секундного замешательства строго осведомился Хоук.  
Мышонок вздрогнул и, отшатнувшись, чуть не опрокинул табуретку, но всё-таки успел восстановить равновесие.  
– Обычно люди не любят, когда их разглядывают без спросу, особенно если в этот момент на них нет никакой одежды, – убедившись, что ответа не дождётся, терпеливо сообщил брюнет.  
– Ага, – кивнул мальчишка. – Я не разглядываю. Я просто… ну… я искал, куда пернатый папа прячет справедливость. Дома точно нету, и у него в мантии тоже.  
– Смилостивься надо мной, Создатель, – вздохнул боевой маг.  
– Что тут происходит? – настороженно осведомился разбуженный их голосами Андерс. – Мышонок, заходить в ванную без стука неприлично.  
– Мохнатый папа уже сказал, – смирно согласился ребёнок. – А куда ты прячешь справедливость? И как оно вообще выглядит? – Он ладошкой смахнул в сторону плававшие по поверхности воды клочья грязной пены и снова перегнулся через край ванны, уставившись куда-то в район андерсова пупка.  
– Сигурд, папа Андерс такой же мужчина, как ты, только попушистее. Ничего нового ты там не увидишь. – Решительно шагнув вперёд, Хоук обхватил мальчишку за пояс и вытащил из комнаты. Оказавшись под одеялом, возмущённо брыкавшийся Мышонок попритих и покорно выслушал краткую лекцию о хороших манерах, и брюнет снова вернулся к любовнику.  
– Знаешь, я раньше не догадывался, что Справедливость нужно искать у тебя в штанах, – с усмешкой сообщил он целителю.  
– Я начинаю подозревать, что Сигурд действительно твой сын, – хмыкнул в ответ Андерс. – Его невозможная упёртость очень напоминает мне тебя.  
– Я не единственный упрямый человек в Киркволле, – пожал плечами Гаррет, вынув пошатывавшегося мага из ванны и закутав его в полотенце. 

– ЧТО ОТ МЕНЯ ХОЧЕТ ЭТОТ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ?  
– Справедливость, я сплю, – пробормотал Хоук и перевернулся на живот, подмяв одержимого под себя. Истекавшая из синеватых трещинок на его теле энергия покалывала кожу, и боевой маг поморщился. Когда дух был обеспокоен, это ощущение становилось почти неприятным.  
– ПРОСНИСЬ, – потребовал тот. – МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ ИСПЫТЫВАЕТ КАКУЮ-ТО НУЖДУ ВО МНЕ, НО Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, КАКУЮ.  
– Если я скажу, что тоже не имею об этом ни малейшего понятия, тебе это поможет? – приподняв голову, осведомился Гаррет. На мгновение ему померещилось, что в немигающих глазах духа мелькнуло огорчение, и сияние померкло.  
– Что? Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке? – Очнувшись, Андерс вцепился в него и встревоженно заглянул в глаза. Брюнет улыбнулся и успокаивающе погладил его по боку:  
– Всё хорошо, Справедливость просто хотел поговорить.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор относишься к… этому… так снисходительно, – отведя глаза, пробормотал одержимый.  
– Видишь ли, я вообще очень снисходительный человек, – жизнерадостно объяснил Хоук и, поёрзав на нём, удобно уткнулся носом в макушку. – А поскольку твой дух отрывает головы только нашим общим врагам, а на меня ругается не больше, чем мама с папой друг на друга, когда им случалось поскандалить, то я не вижу причин относиться к нему чересчур сурово.  
– Спи уже, – пихнул его в бок целитель, ласково погладил стукнутое место и покрепче прижал второго мага к себе. – У меня от твоих объяснений крыша едет.  
– Ты к себе слишком строг, вот и всё, – зевнув, великодушно сообщил Гаррет и последовал его совету.  
Похоже, он успел совсем забыть, как это бывает – когда просыпаешься просто оттого, что выспался, а не потому что на голову падает…  
…горящий балдахин?!..  
Ледяная буря сорвалась с пальцев боевого мага прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сообразить; к счастью, какая-то часть его сознания ещё помнила, что он находится в собственном доме и рядом с ним лежит человек, которому он ни за что не причинил бы вреда, так что лишённое должного запаса энергии заклятие выдохлось уже через пару секунд. Хоук настороженно огляделся, с облегчением заметив, что Андерс, так и не проснувшись, машинально нырнул под одеяло и в итоге только слегка замёрз, и строго посмотрел на испуганно замершего возле кровати Мышонка.  
– Папа, смотри как я умею! – Поняв, что порка ему пока не грозит, Сигурд солнечно заулыбался и, прикусив кончик языка, поднял к лицу сложенные чашей ладони. После пары минут сосредоточенного сопения над его пальцами повисла искорка, которая ещё через секунду резко вспыхнула, превратившись в полноценный файербол размером с яблоко. Гаррет чуть наклонил голову набок и сдержанно кивнул, но тут огненный шарик задёргался и вопреки явным усилиям мальчишки скакнул в сторону. В этот раз брюнет был готов к чему-то подобному, и успевший даже затлеть ковёр сердито зашипел, когда он выплеснул на дымящееся пятно стоявшую на тумбочке кружку воды.  
– Замечательно, – совершенно серьёзно проговорил Хоук. – Но мне кажется, тебе нужно ещё потренироваться. В каком-нибудь месте, где не слишком много горючих вещей. – Он протянул руку и требовательно похлопал целителя между лопаток и, встретившись взглядом с сонными медовыми глазами, объявил: – Андерс, наш сын маг.


	9. Chapter 9

– Андрасте всемилостивая, как твои родители это пережили?.. – Андерс с опаской посмотрел на наконец заснувшего Мышонка и обессиленно привалился к плечу Хоука. Весь день они не отходили от ребёнка ни на шаг, а вокруг них взрывались, покрывались инеем и иногда просто падали какие-то вещи. Боудана с Ораной и Сэндалом они на всякий случай отослали из дома, а на кошек всё это, кажется, совсем не действовало, только успевшая заметно округлиться Веланна раздражённо шипела из-за шума и кидалась на ноги, пытаясь прокусить домашнюю обувь.  
– Как-то пережили. – Гаррет прикрыл глаза и оперся спиной на стену. Он чувствовал себя так, будто провёл целые сутки в сражении – всегда начеку, с занемевшими от напряжения пальцами, на которых гудело приготовленное заклятие рассеивание магии. Несмотря на все старания, успевать повсюду у него не получалось, хотя пока им удалось отделаться мелкими потерями вроде тех тевинтерских монстров, от которых он всё равно собирался избавиться. – Крепись, любовь моя. Они смогли это сделать – значит, и мы сумеем.  
– Я почти ничего не помню о методиках тренировок младших учеников, – виновато пробормотал целитель. Первоначальная покорность магической силы Сигурда оказалась обманчивой, вскоре его способности совершенно вышли из-под контроля, больше всего напугав самого ребёнка. Попытки успокаивать ревущего в голос мальчишку оказались весьма трудоёмким занятием – быть может, потому, что каждые минут десять возникал новый повод для слёз.  
Внизу послышался шум открывающейся двери и чьи-то тяжёлые шаги, Хоук напрягся и скользящим шагом двинулся к лестнице, и на его пальцах вспыхнул огненный шар – заметно больше тех, что показывал им Мышонок, и в отличие от них безупречно послушный.  
– Что за хрень тут творится? – подняв голову, мрачно осведомился Карвер. – На дом напали или просто твой одержимый потерял всякий стыд и решил разнообразить ваши постельные игрища?  
– Не твоё дело, – погасив файербол, огрызнулся Гаррет и опустил руку. – Зачем явился?  
– Проверить, не подох ли ты тут ещё. – Храмовник огляделся и язвительно прокомментировал: – Похоже, мои опасения были не напрасны.  
– ТЫ НЕ СМЕЕШЬ УГРОЖАТЬ НАШЕМУ ДОМУ, – хмуро уведомил рыцаря Справедливость, встав так, чтобы перегородить ему путь к спальне Сигурда. Карвер настороженно поглядел на него, с явным трудом удержав метнувшуюся к рукояти меча руку, и на всякий случай отступил на шаг.  
– Братец, ты ненормальный, – после нескольких мгновений неловкой тишины, которую прерывало только потрескивание излучаемой духом энергии, проговорил младший Хоук. – Только не говори мне, что с ЭТИМ ты тоже спишь.  
– Во-первых, у него есть имя. Во-вторых, это не твоё дело. В-третьих, я с ним сплю. Именно сплю, потому что после того, как твои, мать их так, собратья по Ордену, устроят очередной рейд, у Андерса просыпается паранойя, и он просит своего духа охранять мой сон. Сиди и завидуй, маленький братик, это куда лучше, чем истекать слюнями по той здоровой фаллической штуке, которую таскает с собой Мередит, – негромко, но чётко произнёс боевой маг.  
– Что?! – взревел Карвер, но Гаррет тут же швырнул в него заклинание безмолвия и раздражённо прошипел:  
– Не ори, разбудишь.  
– Кого? – ошарашенно переспросил храмовник, забыв даже возмутиться по поводу применения к нему магии.  
– Ты совсем отстал от жизни, – покачал головой старший из братьев, обернулся к стоявшему на страже у лестницы безмолвному духу и мягко проговорил: – Справедливость, пойдём с нами. Карвер запер дверь, так что ему ничего не угрожает, а на кухне мы сможем спокойно пообщаться, не опасаясь слишком нашуметь. И ты сможешь сам за всем присмотреть.  
Справедливость напряжённо кивнул и сделал шаг вперёд, Карвер украдкой покрутил пальцем у виска, но послушно направился к кухонной двери. Спорить с братом он ещё мог, но перечить то ли духу, то ли демону, который опять вырвал у Андерса контроль над их общим телом, опасался.  
– Ну и что тут за хрень происходит? – стащив латные перчатки и опершись локтями на стол, осведомился рыцарь. Хмуро посмотрел на кружку с молоком, которую Хоук по привычке поставил перед ним, и пренебрежительно фыркнул: – Я тебе не дитё малое, старший. Нет ничего покрепче?  
– А как же умеренность и воздержанность? – ехидно поинтересовался тот. Спокойно выдержал сердитый взгляд брата и махнул рукой: – Ну извини, рефлекс.  
– Где это ты таких рефлексов нахватался? – с подозрением осведомился Карвер. – Слушай, братец, не нервируй меня, что тут вообще происходит? И почему это Андерс вдруг так забеспокоился, он же вроде помнил ещё, что я вас двоих, идиотов, не сдам…  
– Ну потому что нас уже трое, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Ты же помнишь, мама всегда хотела внуков. Она, правда, думала о более традиционных способах, но наверно всё равно была бы рада.  
– Создатель, я не хочу знать, как вы это сделали. – У Карвера был такой вид, словно у него случился приступ тошноты. – Будь любезен избавить меня от подробностей.  
– Слушай, малыш, ты начинаешь не по-хорошему напоминать мне Фенриса, – чуть наклонив голову, разочарованно глянул на него брюнет. – Вся эта готовность заподозрить мага в любой пакости и так далее. Подробностей я, к слову, и сам не знаю, потому что с бумагами об усыновлении возилась Авелин.  
– ТВОИ ПРЕДРАССУДКИ НЕ ДЕЛАЮТ ТЕБЕ ЧЕСТИ, – сурово уведомил храмовника Справедливость.  
– Твои тоже, – машинально огрызнулся тот. Сделал из кружки большой глоток, поморщился и залпом допил остаток. – Ладно, ты притащил в дом ребёнка. – Храмовник моргнул и неожиданно растерялся: – Это выходит, у меня теперь есть племянник?  
– Вроде того, – хмыкнул Хоук и невольно улыбнулся. Улыбка, впрочем, тут же пропала с его губ, и он жестко проговорил: – Но я не позволю тебе показываться ему на глаза, пока ты не снимешь свою клятую форменную броню, ясно?  
– Создатель всемилостивый, вы что, успели заразить его своей ненавистью к Ордену? – возмущённо вскинулся Карвер, но сияние Справедливости внезапно померкло, и его оборвал Андерс:  
– Орден отлично справился с этим и без нашей помощи, – одержимый собрался было разразиться обличительной речью, но, прервав её на полуслове, ограничился только свирепым взглядом. Хоук чуть заметно кивнул ему: родство родством, но сообщать храмовнику о том, что они не так давно угробили с полдюжины его собратьев, было бы всё-таки неразумно.  
– Его мать была магом, так что как они жили – сам представляешь, – негромко проговорил он, и Карвер кивнул.  
– Не… не все рыцари Ордена таковы, среди них есть и достойные люди, – пробормотал он себе под нос, словно пытаясь защититься.  
– Я ему об этом скажу, – сухо пообещал Гаррет. – И постараюсь сделать так, чтобы он мне поверил. Но доспех всё равно сними.  
– Мышонок сейчас спит, – строго напомнил им Андерс. – У него сегодня был тяжёлый день, так что будить его ради твоей прихоти я не позволю.  
– Слушай, маг, желание познакомиться с новым членом семьи – это, по-твоему, прихоть? – рыкнул Карвер, не обратив внимания на зло сузившиеся глаза старшего брата.  
– Это – нет, – отрезал целитель. – В отличие от твоего намерения ради этого вытащить усталого ребёнка из кровати – при том, что четыре года назад ты предпочёл сам удрать от своей семьи ради пресловутого храмовничьего долга! Перетопчешься, в общем. В следующий раз приходи в гости в нормальное время. Я имею в виду, до восьми часов пополудни.  
– С какой это радости ты вздумал распоряжаться в этом доме? – возмутился храмовник.  
– С такой, что это и его дом тоже, – негромко, но властно проговорил Гаррет. – И, к слову, целитель тут тоже он, так что если он говорит, что не нужно будить ребёнка – значит, не нужно. – Боевой маг невольно содрогнулся и с опаской добавил: – Вдруг он больше не захочет спать и нам придётся снова с ним играть?  
– Раз ты такой невыносливый, давай я поиграю, – с надеждой предложил Карвер. Несколько секунд посмотрел на закашлявшегося брата и упавшим голосом добавил: – Ну или хотя бы скажи наконец, как вы его назвали.  
– Сигурд, – несколько смягчившись, сообщил Андерс. Храмовник открыл было рот, посмотрел на него, затем на брата, и решил оставить комментарии при себе.  
– Я… ещё нескоро смогу снова вернуться, – покатав кружку в пальцах, наконец сказал он. – К брату Защитника относятся достаточно… снисходительно, но всё же мне не стоит слишком наглеть, нарушая правила Ордена. Может, ты как-нибудь… приведёшь его в Казематы, когда я буду на посту во внешнем дворе? Ты же там бываешь по своим защитницким делам…  
– Карвер, не будь идиотом, – устало вздохнул Хоук. – Если ты ещё не понял – настоящих родителей мальчишки убили храмовники, и последнее, что я стану делать – тащить его туда, где этих самых храмовников больше, чем тараканов в «Висельнике».  
– А. Ага. Ладно, я… Ну, я пришлю тебе записку, когда у меня снова появится возможность выбраться… – Карвер поднялся на ноги и повернулся к двери, но затем, как будто спохватившись, снова посмотрел на брата и спросил: – А ты вообще как?.. Всё в порядке?  
– Я преисполнился глубокого уважения к нашему папе, – глубокомысленно известил его Гаррет. Воин непонимающе моргнул, и брюнет пояснил: – У него нас было трое, и тем не менее даже к концу жизни он производил впечатление вполне вменяемого человека.  
– Ну, тебе об этом беспокоиться не стоит, – с облегчением поддразнил его храмовник. – Ты и так ненормальный на всю голову, хуже уже не будет. Создатель, мне страшно представить, что вырастет из ребёнка, воспитывать которого будете вы двое.  
– Карвер, у тебя слишком буйное воображение, – пренебрежительно фыркнул целитель, незаметно для себя снова оказавшись рядом с любовником, и расслабленно прислонился к широкой груди боевого мага. Где-то в глубине его сознания всё ещё гудело напряжение: Справедливость не доверял рыцарю Ордена, несмотря на демонстрируемые им вполне мирные намерения.

Наутро стало немного полегче. Мышонок выспался, успокоился, и его реагировавшая на малейший эмоциональный всплеск магическая сила поутихла тоже. Андерс, покопавшись в памяти, припомнил одно из первых упражнений для самоконтроля, Хоук после некоторого размышления опознал в нём несколько более академичную версию его любимой детской игры и ещё раз преисполнился уважения к собственному отцу, сумевшему превратить обучение малолетнего чародея в увлекательную забаву.  
Одно из подвальных помещений спешно освободили от всего лишнего, оставив только голые каменные стены, и оно получило гордое имя тренировочного зала. Впрочем, для заклятий стихии земли оно подходило не слишком – землетрясение, например, считалось относительно безопасным лишь на открытом пространстве – но это было лучшее, что вообще можно было устроить в городском доме.  
– Ты перестраховщик, – окинув взглядом голые, сыроватые стены, заметил Андерс. – Я вообще однажды видел, как один старший чародей отрабатывал с учеником огненное заклинание в библиотеке. По правде говоря, до сих пор изумляюсь, как этих двоих библиотекарь не убил – ученик-то был из новеньких, контроля вообще никакого…  
– Потому и живой, – пожав плечами, флегматично отозвался Хоук. Жавшийся к его ноге Сигурд с опаской заглянул внутрь и поёжился, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на своего «мохнатого папу». Брюнет опустил взгляд и объяснил: – Ты помнишь, как у тебя огненные шарики падали на ковёр и ты пугался? А если здесь такой упадёт, ничего страшного не случится.  
– А шарики – это плохо? – огорчился мальчишка.  
– Нет, – решительно проговорил Андерс. – Это просто значит, что ты маг. Как мы с папой Гарретом и твоя первая мама.  
– Дядя Фенрис говорит, что маги – это плохо. – Если судить по тому, как сморщился носик Мышонка, тот вознамерился заплакать.  
– Дядя Фенрис необъективен, – устало сообщил Гаррет. Глянул на озадаченную физиономию ребёнка и объяснил: – Помнишь, как Джонас заявлял, что запеканка с яблоками невкусная?  
– Он просто яблоки не любит, дурак, – фыркнул Сигурд. – Орана всегда вкусное делает.  
– Ну вот. У дяди Фенриса то же самое,– объяснил брюнет. – Он не любит магов, поэтому и говорит всегда, что они плохие. Ну сам подумай – разве мы с Андерсом плохие?  
– Вы хорошие, – убеждённо заявил мальчишка. – И мама была хорошая. Значит, дядя Фенрис плохой?  
– Да нет, – заставил себя сказать Андерс. – Он просто упрямый и кое-где очень глупый.  
– А разве можно быть не целиком глупым? – удивлённо заморгал Мышонок. Гаррет легонько пихнул любовника в плечо, и тот терпеливо объяснил:  
– У дяди Фенриса слишком хорошая память. В детстве его сильно обидел один маг, и он до сих пор думает, что они все одинаковые.  
– Ага, глупый, – согласился Сигурд. – А зачем он тогда ходит за мохнатым папой, если думает, что он плохой?  
– Спроси об этом у дяди Фенриса, – вздохнул Хоук. – Я вот не понимаю.  
Мышонок задумчиво почесал в затылке и, рискнув всё-таки отцепиться от надёжной папиной руки, пошёл обследовать свою вторую комнату. Ничего интересного не обнаружил, не считая не успевшего вовремя удрать таракана, и заскучал снова, но внимательно наблюдавший за ним Андерс предложил ему поиграть. Любимая забава маленького Гаррета Сигурду понравилась тоже, брюнет с полчаса понаблюдал за своими магами, пытаясь отделаться от непристойных мыслей, которые начинали одолевать его при взгляде на мягкую, ласковую улыбку целителя, и без особой охоты отправился заниматься общественными делами.  
«Дела», голубоглазые, светловолосые и с пылающим мечом на нагрудной пластине доспеха, как всегда задержали его до позднего вечера. Каждый раз после встречи с Мередит Хоук всерьёз задумывался о том, что титул титулом, но из этого города уже давно пора было свалить. Теперь, когда он был в ответе не только за беспокойного одержимого революционера, но и за малолетнего, ещё не владеющего собственной силой чародея, эта мысль стала намного более настырной. Осталось только уговорить Андерса, вернее, Справедливость…  
Пробивавшееся из-под двери их спальни голубоватое свечение Гаррет заметил сразу после того, как переступил порог дома. И бегом кинулся наверх: если что-то разозлило Андерса настолько, что дух вырвался на свободу, ему наверняка нужна помощь. Или кто-то, способный убедить Справедливость, что всё уже закончилось.  
– НЕ ШУМИ, – гулким шёпотом велел ему дух, когда боевой маг с цепной молнией наготове ворвался в комнату. Хоук замер и ошалело поглядел на него, не сразу различив в складках покрывала свернувшегося клубочком Сигурда.  
– Ты… ты что творишь? – сдавленно прошипел брюнет, чувствуя, что как никогда близок к тому, чтобы от души наорать на Справедливость.  
– НАШ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ ЗАМЕТНО СООБРАЗИТЕЛЬНЕЙ МНОГИХ ВЗРОСЛЫХ, – всё так же безуспешно пытаясь говорить тихо, одобрительно сообщил дух. – ОН ПОНИМАЕТ.  
– Я очень рад, – настороженно отозвался Гаррет. – А почему ты… вышел на свет? У вас с Андерсом что-то случилось?  
– НЕТ, – ответил Справедливость. – НО МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ БЫЛ ОЧЕНЬ НАСТОЙЧИВ, ЕГО ПРОСЬБЫ СЛЕДОВАЛО УДОВЛЕТВОРИТЬ. ОН ПОВЁЛ СЕБЯ ОЧЕНЬ МУДРО.  
– Он… спит? – сделав шаг к кровати, неестественно спокойным тоном поинтересовался Хоук.  
– ДА, – кивнул дух. И несколько обескураженно признался: – ОН ГОВОРИЛ СТРАННЫМИ СЛОВАМИ. И ЗАСНУЛ, ПОКА Я ОБЪЯСНЯЛ ЕМУ, КАКОВО ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ МАГОВ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ. ЭТО ПРЕНЕБРЕЖЕНИЕ К НАШЕМУ МНЕНИЮ?  
– Нет! – торопливо замотал головой Гаррет. – Он маленький ещё. У него меньше сил, чем у взрослых, поэтому он быстрее устаёт. Думаю, он очень уважает твою позицию по поводу магов и всего прочего и пока у него была такая возможность, слушал тебя с большим интересом.  
– О. ЭТО СЛЕДСТВИЕ ТОГО, ЧТО ЕГО ТЕЛО ЗАМЕТНО МЕЛЬЧЕ НАШИХ? – задумчиво переспросил Справедливость.  
– Верно. – Хоук подошёл поближе и, внимательно посмотрев на Сигурда, убедился в том, что тот и вправду спит, привычно обхватив поперёк живота безропотного Сенешаля. С облегчением выдохнул и уверенно проговорил: – Думаю, обсуждать с ним положение магов будет иметь смысл только через пару лет, дорогой. Пока что у него ещё недостаточно опыта для того, чтобы делать выводы из сложившейся ситуации.  
– ЕЩЁ Я РАССКАЗАЛ ЕМУ О ПЕРВЫХ ДЕТЯХ СОЗДАТЕЛЯ И ДЕМОНАХ, – добавил Справедливость и гордо сообщил: – ОН ОБЕЩАЛ НИКОГДА НЕ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С ДЕМОНАМИ. НАШ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ ОЧЕНЬ УМЁН.  
– Хорошо, что вы нашли общий язык, – почти успокоившись, улыбнулся Гаррет. – Но я должен попросить тебя относиться к нему снисходительней, чем к остальным – он может не всегда понимать всё правильно, поэтому вначале нужно объяснять.  
– Я ПОНИМАЮ, – степенно кивнул дух и бросил на спящего мальчишку ещё один одобрительный взгляд, после чего синеватое, лириумного цвета свечение угасло, и измотанный слишком долгим визитом Справедливости в реальный мир Андерс, покачнувшись, упал на покрывало. Хоук сел рядом с ним и, нашарив его руку, переплёл с его пальцами свои.  
– Я… ничего не натворил? – подняв взгляд, хрипло поинтересовался целитель.  
– Нет. Но мне всё-таки жутко хочется на тебя накричать, любовь моя. Матом, – тихо признался брюнет. – Мне, конечно, нравится Справедливость, но последнее, в чём я мог бы его заподозрить – это умение общаться с детьми. Я очень сильно испугался.  
– Я… он… он вырвался рядом с Сигурдом? – почти беззвучно переспросил одержимый, в ужасе распахнув глаза.  
– Всё в порядке, они просто поговорили, – поторопился успокоить его Гаррет. Соскучившийся Сенешаль приподнял голову и заёрзал, выбираясь из объятий мальчишки, и проснувшийся Мышонок тоже открыл глаза.  
– Привет, мохнатый папа, – зевнув в ладошку, сказал он, повернулся к Андерсу и добавил: – Привет, пернатый папа. А как дядя Справедливость в тебя помещается?  
Целитель судорожно втянул воздух и закашлялся, Хоук помог ему сесть и постучал по спине, после чего рыжий маг сумел выдавить из себя сдавленное «Что?»  
– Дядя Справедливость такой же большой, как ты, – с готовностью объяснил Сигурд. – Только он светится. А как он в тебя помещается? И где ты его раньше прятал?  
– Э… – ошалело проговорил Андерс.  
– Малыш, с… дядей Справедливостью надо вести себя очень осторожно, – мягко проговорил Гаррет. – Он может тебя нечаянно обидеть, постарайся больше не общаться с ним, когда меня нет рядом, ладно?  
– Неправда, дядя Справедливость хороший, – надулся мальчишка. – Только он говорит много непонятных слов, я долго-долго слушал, а потом почему-то заснул. А вначале он их даже объяснял, я теперь знаю слово «философия». Оказывается, оно не плохое. А ещё он сказал, что тётя Мерриль плохая, потому что разговаривает с дя… демонами, вот.  
– Тётя Мерриль не очень плохая, но она поступает неблагоразумно, – вздохнул Хоук. – Разговаривать с демонами действительно глупо.  
– «Не-бла-го-ра-зум-но» – это значит, что так не надо? – перебравшись под бок к Андерсу, уточнил Сигурд. Целитель потрепал его по волосам и подтвердил:  
– Правильно. Никогда так не делай, договорились?  
– Ага, – кивнул ребёнок. – А дядя Справедливость ещё рассказывал про детей Создателя. А как Создатель делал этих детей? Он тоже играл с кем-то в жезлы? А с кем? И почему он поселил их вместе с демонами, он их разве не любит? Или он им тоже запретил разговаривать с демонами? И всё равно это не-бла-го-за… нет, не-бла-го-ра-зумно, вот. Почему он не сделал для своих детей ещё одну Тень? Или он невзаправду всемогущий?  
– Мы с тобой с самого начала знали, что придётся очень много объяснять… – обменявшись с любовником почти паническим взглядом, вполголоса пробормотал Хоук.


	10. Chapter 10

– Мне хочется убивать, – рухнув на постель, объявил Гаррет. Сидевший возле письменного стола Андерс удивлённо хмыкнул и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Брюнет лежал, широко раскинув руки и прикрыв глаза, и старательно, медленно дышал.  
– Кого, например? – наконец поинтересовался целитель.  
– Мередит. Орсино. Эльтину. Половину Киркволла. – Хоук махнул рукой и резко сел: – Блять, любовь моя, как вообще в этом долбанном городе можно растить ребёнка?  
– Мы… мы пока не можем отсюда уехать, – замявшись, виновато проговорил одержимый. – Нельзя бросить на произвол судьбы всех магов, которые живут в Казематах. Ты же знаешь, Мередит давит на них всё больше…  
– Знаю, – снова упав на покрывало, тяжело вздохнул боевой маг. – Меня это уже достало. Я тщетно пытаюсь вколотить в железную голову Рыцаря-Командора хоть немного рассудка, а сам думаю только о том, что она в любой момент может свихнуться окончательно и пришлёт сюда охотников. Проклятье. Если она сумеет наложить лапу на вас с Мышонком… я же что угодно сотворю, лишь бы вы были целы.  
– МЫ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЧТО-НИБУДЬ С ЭТИМ СДЕЛАЕМ, – решительно проговорил Справедливость и, помолчав с пару секунд, добавил: – НО НАМ, ВОЗМОЖНО, ПОТРЕБУЕТСЯ ТВОЯ ПОМОЩЬ.  
– Обстановка становится всё более напряжённой, – продолжил за духа Андерс и, перебравшись на кровать, положил голову на плечо любовнику. – Я… Я первый высказался бы за то, чтобы вы с Сигурдом уехали, но… Здесь у тебя есть влияние, статус, а за пределами Киркволла ты будешь всего лишь ещё одним отступником – у других Рыцарей-Командоров не будет оснований относиться к вам более снисходительно, чем к остальным.  
– Как будто я бы тебя тут бросил, – возмутился Гаррет. – Андерс, не болтай ерунды. Я же ещё тогда тебе сказал, что останусь с тобой навсегда.  
– Я не знаю, любовь моя, – страдальчески скривившись, тихо простонал одержимый. – Я уже не знаю, что мне делать. Я должен сделать хоть что-то, чтобы изменить ситуацию на Тедасе, убедить людей прислушаться ко мне, чтобы наш сын мог расти, не опасаясь того, что его посадят в тюрьму лишь из-за того, кем он является. Даже если бы меня не подгонял Справедливость – я не могу, не имею права обрекать Мышонка на жизнь, которую пришлось прожить мне или тебе. Но я прекрасно понимаю, насколько это всё рискованно, каждым своим словом я подставляю под удар и тебя, и его… И всё равно этот риск оказывается напрасным, над моими манифестами наверняка вся наша компания смеётся…  
– Тшш. – Гаррет приподнялся на локте и прижал палец к его губам. – Совершенство недостижимо, родной мой, не вини себя. Ты прав, оставить всё как есть мы не можем. Если видишь, что слова не действуют – подумай, что ещё можно сделать. И забудь о риске – об опасностях, угрожающих нам самим, я позабочусь.  
– Я не знаю, Гаррет, – чуть слышно прошептал Андерс. – У меня всё чаще появляется чувство, что мне придётся сделать что-нибудь ужасное, если я хочу добиться цели. Что-нибудь настолько кошмарное, что потом я не смогу смотреть в глаза ни тебе, ни Сигурду.  
– Ты помнишь, как мы ходили к темнице Корифея? – продолжая ласково поглаживать его по щеке кончиками пальцев, негромко спросил Хоук. – Как я узнал, что отцу пришлось прибегнуть к магии крови, чтобы нашу семью оставили в покое. Он сделал это ради нас, и как бы я ни относился к подобному – неужели из-за этого я стану любить и уважать его меньше?

– Тебе стоило для начала толком соскрести пыль с доспеха.  
– Заткнись. Если бы не твои требования, я бы и не вспомнил про этот хлам. Я чувствую себя голым – эта штука не выдержит ни одного настоящего удара.  
– Не ной. В первый год в Киркволле ты на неё нарадоваться не мог.  
– С тех пор прошло много времени. Я успел узнать, что такое нормальная броня.  
– Можешь остаться дома, я тебя не заставляю. А то ещё, не дай Создатель, сработают твои новоприобретённые рефлексы…  
– Хватит собачиться, вы Сигурда пугаете, – вздохнув, вмешался Андерс. – Он всё ждёт, что вы подерётесь.  
– Хорошая мысль, – меланхолично прокомментировал Гаррет. Ободряюще улыбнулся цеплявшемуся за руку целителя мальчишке и лукаво осведомился: – Пауков не боишься?  
– Не-а. Ты их убьёшь, – убеждённо заявил тот. Поморгал и, широко зевнув, пожаловался: – Спать хочу.  
– Знаю, малыш, – ощутив укол вины, вздохнул Хоук. – Но нам же надо тренироваться. А делать это в доме становится опасно…  
– Вот про это ты не говорил, братец, – настороженно проговорил Карвер. – Что за…  
– Помолчал бы, – перебил его брюнет. Потрепал продолжавшего зевать Мышонка по волосам и пояснил: – Малыш у нас, похоже, будущий боевой маг. Так что упражнения на концентрацию, конечно, можно делать и дома, в подвале, а вот прочие тренировки лучше проводить где-нибудь… подальше.  
– Сволочь ты, – сухо сказал храмовник, потерев лицо ладонью. – Всё как всегда – вы, маги, будете играть в свои чародейские игры, а я, вместо того, чтобы толком пообщаться с племянником, буду сидеть под кустом и завидовать, тихо надеясь на то, что мне в морду не влетит случайный фаейрбол.  
– Не ври, дядя Карвер, – обиженно заявил Сигурд. – У меня файерболы уже неделю случайно не летают!  
– И как это ты успел выяснить? – мигом насторожился Андерс. Под непривычно строгим взглядом рыжего мага мальчишка застенчиво потупился и попытался выпростать руку из его пальцев. – Гаррет?..  
– Мы вели себя очень осторожно, – тут же принялся защищаться Хоук. – Зуб даю, любовь моя!  
– На кой демон мне твои зубы? – обречённо вздохнул целитель. – Хоть в церковь иди, молиться о том, чтобы вы с Мышонком дом не спалили…  
– Родной, мы действительно были очень аккуратны, – мягко и непреклонно мурлыкнул боевой маг, крепко и ласково сжав его плечо.  
– Ага. Очень-очень! – подтвердил Сигурд. – Если бы дом загорелся, Веланна напугалась бы, а у неё маленькие котятки, ей сейчас нельзя волноваться. Я очень старался!  
– Какой заботливый мальчик, – фыркнул Карвер. Неловко повёл плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно в старом доспехе, и хмуро осведомился: – Гаррет, ты уверен, что тащить ребёнка на Рваный Берег – это хорошая идея?  
– А что прикажешь делать, устраивать тренировку во внутреннем дворе Казематов? – огрызнулся Хоук. – Утихни, я всё продумал. Пиратов мы оттуда выбили на прошлой неделе, новые вряд ли успели занять освободившееся место, да и вообще, мы вполне способны защитить и себя, и Сигурда. Прихватим из «Висельника» Изабеллу, и всё точно будет нормально.  
– Блестяще, – ядовито процедил храмовник. – Я буду сидеть под кустом и отбиваться от Изабеллы.  
– Не смей обижать тётю Изабеллу! – тут же потребовал мальчишка. – Она моя принцесса, и я буду ещё защищать!  
– Не надо бросаться огнём в дядю Карвера, – на всякий случай перехватил его занесённую словно для удара руку Андерс. – Он не будет обижать Изабеллу, правда ведь?  
– Не буду, – под требовательным взглядом одержимого через силу выдавил из себя воин. – Обещаю, я буду вести себя так, как подобает в обществе дамы.  
Сигурд удовлетворённо кивнул и, забравшись на скамейку, принялся застёгивать ремешки сапожек. Гаррет потянулся было помочь, но ребёнок насупился и, развернувшись к нему спиной, упрямо продолжил борьбу с неподдающейся пряжкой. Целитель чуть заметно усмехнулся и, проигнорировав гримасу Карвера, игриво потёрся носом о шею любимого.  
Сам поход на Расколотый Берег оказался для Мышонка отличным приключением. К тому моменту, когда компания выбралась из Нижнего Города, мальчишка успел проснуться полностью и принялся бегать кругами возле взрослых, то и дело дёргая Андерса за край мантии и требуя сказать, что это за цветок и для чего он нужен. Вопреки ожиданиям Хоука, продолжительные ответы с подробным описанием свойств растений и способов их применения воодушевляли ребёнка куда больше, чем краткое «для красоты», и время от времени тот даже начинал тыкать пальцем в какие-то заросли и азартно переспрашивать: «А это сонный корень? Тот, который от бессонницы и лихорадки?»  
Карвер, привычно пристроившийся в двух шагах за правым плечом брата, наблюдал за резвившимся Сигурдом с плохо скрытой опаской и иногда делал неловкие попытки с ним заговорить. Тот отвечал на них настороженными взглядами и начинал жаться к своему «мохнатому папе», как будто ища защиты, но вскоре забывал о своих страхах и снова принимался носиться вокруг.  
– Думаю, родной, в будущем тебе стоит проявлять осторожность, жалуясь на Мередит и головную боль, которую у тебя вызывают разговоры с ней, – скрывая улыбку, вполголоса проговорил одержимый, когда Мышонок опять умчался вперёд по дороге, вспугивая притаившихся в кустах кроликов. – Он проявляет интерес к искусству исцеления, но… признаться, пока ещё путает даже эльфийский корень с веретёнкой.  
– Мне грозит однажды заполучить снотворное и слабительное в одном флаконе? – тихо фыркнул Гаррет.  
– Не исключаю такой возможности, – всё-таки засмеялся Андерс. Головки цветов, которые ему притащил Сигурд, печально обвисли, и целитель, сноровисто перебрав добычу мальчишки, сложил половину в свою поясную сумку, а остаток украдкой выкинул в море.  
По правде говоря, то место, которое в итоге выбрал одержимый, Хоуку не нравилось. Слишком часто он здесь бывал – вначале выручая Сеймуса Дюмара из рук обнаглевших наёмников, затем истребляя банду пиратов под предводительством очередного дурного малефикара – и каждый раз не обходилось без крови. Но Андерс заверил его, что Завеса здесь всё равно достаточно прочна, а в остальном ровная, покрытая песком площадка и впрямь была очень удобна.  
– Гаррет, милый, раз вы тут пока будете развлекаться своими магическими штучками, может, ты мне хоть позагорать дашь? – оглядевшись, скучающе протянула Изабелла и, не дождавшись ответа, принялась распутывать шнуровку корсета.  
Хоук недоуменно моргнул и на всякий случай прикрыл Сигурду глаза ладонью, Карвер торопливо отвернулся и сделал целомудренное выражение лица, Андерс бросил на пиратку возмущённый взгляд – который, разумеется, не подействовал – и, поразмыслив с полминуты, коварно улыбнулся.  
– Малыш, пойди сюда, – невиннейшим тоном позвал целитель. – Раз тебе так интересно, какая у меня работа, сейчас мы с тобой проведём первый урок.  
Изабелла, уже взявшаяся за подол своей туники, замерла и с подозрением посмотрела на него.  
– А как же приличия, скромность и всё такое прочее, что положено прививать детям? – настороженно переспросила она.  
– Человеку, имеющему дело с недугами других, скромность не подобает, – с нарочитой печалью вздохнул Андерс и бодрым педагогическим голосом продолжил: – Итак, Сигурд, ты уже наверняка заметил, что мужчины отличаются от женщин. Соответственно, при исцелении следует учитывать эти различия. Иди сюда, я тебе покажу на примере.  
«Пример», заметив в глазах воспылавшего энтузиазмом мальчишки знакомое выражение, свойственное в равной мере рвущемуся в бой Хоуку и проповедующему Андерсу, содрогнулся и торопливо принялся одеваться обратно.  
– Тётя Изабелла, а через твою тунику ничего не видно, – строго напомнил пиратке Мышонок.  
– Наоборот, видно больше чем нужно, – пробормотал себе под нос пунцовый Карвер, всё ещё старавшийся казаться невозмутимым.  
– Дорогой, принцессам не положено разгуливать голышом в присутствии посторонних мужчин, – напряжённо проговорила ривейнка. – Или я уже не принцесса?  
– «Посторонних»? – насмешливо протянул Хоук. – Милая, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце.  
– Ты принцесса, – после некоторого колебания проговорил Сигурд. Подумал ещё и с надеждой заглянул ей в глаза: – А можно ты разочек побудешь не принцессой, а экс-пе-ри-мен-таль-ным образцом?  
– Я сюда явился, думая, что вы собрались заниматься боевой магией, – несчастным тоном проговорил храмовник. – А оказался в борделе каком-то!  
– А что такое бордель?  
– Подрастёшь – узнаешь, – буркнул воин.  
– Ты неправильный дядя, – сурово воззрившись на него, заключил мальчишка. – Дядя Варрик и дядя Фенрис всегда мне отвечают, только дядю Фенриса не всегда понятно. Дядя Донник не очень правильный дядя, он иногда делается такого цвета, как пасть у Кристофа там где у него язычок кончается, и молчит. А тётя Авелин иногда тоже говорит, что мне вначале подрасти надо, но тётям можно. Папа, а что такое бордель?  
– Чья очередь отвечать на провокационные вопросы? – обменявшись взглядом с Андерсом, философски осведомился Хоук, и целитель, тихо хмыкнув, отозвался:  
– Это место, где люди занимаются любовью за деньги.  
– А. Там грустно, наверно, – подумав, решил Сигурд.  
– Почему? – растерянно посмотрела на него Изабелла. Карвер закатил глаза и гулко вздохнул.  
– Там же совсем плохие люди, – серьёзно объяснил мальчишка. – Которых за так никто не хочет любить. Вот папы у меня хорошие, я их просто так люблю. И они друг друга. И я тоже хороший, вот.  
– И мы тебя очень-очень любим, малыш, – усмехнувшись, потрепал его по волосам Гаррет. – Но знаешь, Карвер в чём-то прав, потаращиться на Изабеллу можно и дома, а вот пошвыряться огненными шариками – вряд ли.  
– А тут правда можно? – на всякий случай покосившись на целителя, уточнил Сигурд. Андерс улыбнулся и кивнул, и мальчишка вприпрыжку поскакал к пока ещё стоявшим на краю обрыва остаткам стены. Запрыгнул на валявшийся рядом с ней камень, покачался на носках и снова соскочил на песок, а потом замер и вопросительно посмотрел на Хоука:  
– А куда их кидать?  
Одержимый улыбнулся снова и, хлопнув Карвера по плечу, указал ему на небольшую, возвышавшуюся над площадкой террасу, которую прикрывали от солнца редкие, потрёпанные морскими ветрами кустики. Воин фыркнул и, направившись к указанному месту, принялся расстилать на нём коврик и расставлять корзины с едой. Изабелла, покрутившись рядом с ним и убедившись, что для соблазнения храмовника требуется чересчур много усилий, забралась на скалу над ними и разлеглась в позе дремлющей кошки.  
Внизу, на площадке, Гаррет что-то терпеливо объяснял подпрыгивавшему на месте Сигурду, и Андерс, вытащив из корзины бутерброд с сыром, устроился на краю террасы и принялся наблюдать за ними. Конечно, во время общения с сыном у Хоука начисто пропадало его пренебрежение к опасности, и боевой маг становился невероятно аккуратен, но всё-таки обучение было довольно рискованным. В том, что брюнет не станет учить мальчишку заклинаниям, с которыми тот не сумеет справиться, одержимый уже убедился, но пока у Мышонка не слишком хорошо получалось контролировать собственную силу – иногда ему переставал подчиняться даже простенький магический светлячок.  
Малькольм Хоук был не только малефикаром, но и целителем – хотя, как утверждал Гаррет, и не таким талантливым, как Андерс – и его сын даже спустя много лет был уверен в том, что присутствие врача при обучении боевого мага является насущной необходимостью. Наставникам в Круге бы эту уверенность, с невольной горечью подумал одержимый, скольких несчастных случаев можно было бы избежать…  
– Ой! – жалобно вскрикнул Сигурд, и рыжий отступник, оставив надкусанный бутерброд на камне, поторопился к нему. Ожог оказался несильным, файербол только краем мазнул по руке, и закусивший губу мальчик стойко молчал, пока Андерс внимательно осматривал мигом покрасневшую кожу.  
– Постарайся быть аккуратнее, малыш, – исцелив ожог, попросил ребёнка одержимый, обменялся взглядом с любовником и, получив подтверждающий кивок, вернулся на своё место.  
– Вообще-то, я мог бы тоже помочь… – подойдя к нему, нерешительно проговорил Карвер.  
– Чем? – неожиданно раздражённый его присутствием у себя за спиной, огрызнулся Андерс. – «Святой карой»? Нет, спасибо. Чтоб ты знал – ощущение от неё препоганейшее, я в первый раз вообще подумал, что сейчас сдохну. И проделывать такое с ребёнком я тебе не позволю. – Заметив, что пальцы покрылись сияющими трещинами, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и снова перевёл взгляд на азартно высунувшего кончик языка Мышонка, пытающегося попасть файерболом в указанный Хоуком камень.  
– Мог бы просто сказать «Нет, спасибо» , – обиженно буркнул храмовник.  
Огненные шары через некоторое время сменились молниями и летающими кусками льда, и ненароком подмороженная Изабелла, скатившись со своего покрывшегося инеем камня, перебралась на колени к Карверу. Тот доблестно делал вид, что пиратка вовсе не ёрзает на самом интересном – для неё – участке его тела, и через десяток минут та принялась вдохновенно жаловаться на то, что он холоднее того самого камня. Андерс косился на застывшую физиономию медленно и неотвратимо краснеющего воина и посмеивался себе под нос.  
Спасло младшего Хоука то, что несколько однообразное занятие Сигурду наконец надоело, и Гаррет, одобрительно потрепав мальчишку по голове, решил, что им пора присоединиться к остальным. При виде того, как Мышонок вцепился зубами в пирожок с мясом, брюнет испытал острый приступ умиления и, с минуту полюбовавшись на жующего ребёнка, устроился на песке рядом с целителем. Тот привычно запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и Хоук, блаженно прижмурившись, положил голову на колени одержимому и забрал у него огрызок его собственного бутерброда. Андерс только фыркнул и подушечкой большого пальца настойчиво помассировал ему шею под затылком, получив в ответ многообещающее мурчание и завистливый взгляд пиратки.  
– Какая идиллия, ну вы только гляньте!  
Гаррет, не оборачиваясь, устало закатил глаза и сел ровнее, а дожевывавший последний бутеброд с ветчиной Сигурд моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на своих пап. Целитель посмотрел через плечо: на ведущей к дороге в город тропинке стоял какой-то небритый тип весьма помятой наружности. В ухмылке типа не хватало нескольких зубов, а остальным явно требовалось внимание хорошего врача, но мелькавший в его пальцах кинжал был наточен превосходно, а за спиной маячило ещё с полдюжины таких же неухоженных представителей рода человеческого и один тощий и явно злобный представитель рода эльфийского.  
– Папа, а почему у того тощего дяди только одно ухо острое? – прожевав, требовательно осведомился Мышонок. – Он полуэльф, да?  
Упомянутый «дядя» оскалился и злобно зашипел, но комментировать не стал, а главарь, по-хозяйски оглядев компанию, по численности уступавшую его банде, лениво скомандовал:  
– Вот что, лапочки, снимайте барахлишко и давайте сюда кошельки, и тогда разойдёмся миром. Меч у тебя, приятель, вроде неплохой, за пару кружек приличного пойла можно будет загнать. А ты, милочка, пойдёшь с нами, уж мы-то найдём применение твоим сиськам.  
– Неужели только сиськам? – хищным, по-кошачьи плавным движением поднявшись на ноги, коварно промурлыкала Изабелла. Пальчики пиратки уже сжимали рукояти её кинжалов, мастерски спрятанные за её собственным предплечьями. Хоук неторопливо развернулся и критически глянул на бандита, однако тот, очевидно, прибыл в Киркволле недавно и ещё не успел наслушаться о том, как выглядит броня Защитника и что остаётся от недоумков, рискнувших полезть на убийцу Аришока.  
– Не боись, не обидим, – похабно ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул ей главарь и повернулся к сжавшему рукоять меча Карверу: – Не дёргайся, парниша, не дёргайся, а то мой, ггы, полу-эльф тебя стрелами утыкает. Смирненько, ребятки, а то вдруг стрела мимо полетит, а у вас тут пацанёнок мелкий…  
Зло сузивший глаза храмовник оскалился и, чуть опустив меч, требовательно посмотрел на старшего брата, который продолжал изучать разбойника с тем же брезгливым интересом, с которым когда-то рассматривал отловленного в подвале имения таракана. Улыбался он при этом очень нехорошо, так что Андерс потихоньку потянулся к посоху и приготовился набросить на них магический щит. Особенно на ребёнка.  
– Точно не обидишь? – старательно изобразив испуг, затрепыхала ресницами ривейнка, сделав нерешительный шаг вперёд, и тут молча хлопавший глазам Сигурд подскочил и с воплем: «Я тебе не дам обижать мою принцессу!» швырнул в грудь разбойничьему главарю огненный шар. Сляпанный второпях комок пламени получился неплотным и расплескался по нагруднику из вываренной кожи, почти не причинив бандиту вреда. Тот вскрикнул – больше от неожиданности, чем от боли – и в ярости вытаращился на мальчишку.  
– Хоть бы ты уже вырос поскорее, Мышонок, – улыбнулась явно тронутая Изабелла и игриво облизнулась.  
– Ой, – опомнившись, сказал Сигурд и испуганно посмотрел на Гаррета. – А дядя теперь на меня пожалуется?  
Хоук лениво поднялся и, не отводя от главаря тяжёлого взгляда, жестоко усмехнулся, и над его левой ладонью, картинно протянутой к матерившемуся разбойнику, засиял файербол. Издававший низкий зловещий гул, ярко-белый на грани голубизны – такие способны прожечь метровую каменную стену.  
– Не успеет, – уверенно пообещал он, и Андерс, различив в его голосе знакомое злое урчание, возбужденно облизнулся и невольно пожалел о том, что они на берегу не одни.


	11. Chapter 11

– Мне хочется убивать, – рухнув на постель, объявил Гаррет. Сидевший возле письменного стола Андерс удивлённо хмыкнул и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Брюнет лежал, широко раскинув руки и прикрыв глаза, и старательно, медленно дышал.  
– Кого, например? – наконец поинтересовался целитель.  
– Мередит. Орсино. Эльтину. Половину Киркволла. – Хоук махнул рукой и резко сел: – Блять, любовь моя, как вообще в этом долбанном городе можно растить ребёнка?  
– Мы… мы пока не можем отсюда уехать, – замявшись, виновато проговорил одержимый. – Нельзя бросить на произвол судьбы всех магов, которые живут в Казематах. Ты же знаешь, Мередит давит на них всё больше…  
– Знаю, – снова упав на покрывало, тяжело вздохнул боевой маг. – Меня это уже достало. Я тщетно пытаюсь вколотить в железную голову Рыцаря-Командора хоть немного рассудка, а сам думаю только о том, что она в любой момент может свихнуться окончательно и пришлёт сюда охотников. Проклятье. Если она сумеет наложить лапу на вас с Мышонком… я же что угодно сотворю, лишь бы вы были целы.  
– МЫ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЧТО-НИБУДЬ С ЭТИМ СДЕЛАЕМ, – решительно проговорил Справедливость и, помолчав с пару секунд, добавил: – НО НАМ, ВОЗМОЖНО, ПОТРЕБУЕТСЯ ТВОЯ ПОМОЩЬ.  
– Обстановка становится всё более напряжённой, – продолжил за духа Андерс и, перебравшись на кровать, положил голову на плечо любовнику. – Я… Я первый высказался бы за то, чтобы вы с Сигурдом уехали, но… Здесь у тебя есть влияние, статус, а за пределами Киркволла ты будешь всего лишь ещё одним отступником – у других Рыцарей-Командоров не будет оснований относиться к вам более снисходительно, чем к остальным.  
– Как будто я бы тебя тут бросил, – возмутился Гаррет. – Андерс, не болтай ерунды. Я же ещё тогда тебе сказал, что останусь с тобой навсегда.  
– Я не знаю, любовь моя, – страдальчески скривившись, тихо простонал одержимый. – Я уже не знаю, что мне делать. Я должен сделать хоть что-то, чтобы изменить ситуацию на Тедасе, убедить людей прислушаться ко мне, чтобы наш сын мог расти, не опасаясь того, что его посадят в тюрьму лишь из-за того, кем он является. Даже если бы меня не подгонял Справедливость – я не могу, не имею права обрекать Мышонка на жизнь, которую пришлось прожить мне или тебе. Но я прекрасно понимаю, насколько это всё рискованно, каждым своим словом я подставляю под удар и тебя, и его… И всё равно этот риск оказывается напрасным, над моими манифестами наверняка вся наша компания смеётся…  
– Тшш. – Гаррет приподнялся на локте и прижал палец к его губам. – Совершенство недостижимо, родной мой, не вини себя. Ты прав, оставить всё как есть мы не можем. Если видишь, что слова не действуют – подумай, что ещё можно сделать. И забудь о риске – об опасностях, угрожающих нам самим, я позабочусь.  
– Я не знаю, Гаррет, – чуть слышно прошептал Андерс. – У меня всё чаще появляется чувство, что мне придётся сделать что-нибудь ужасное, если я хочу добиться цели. Что-нибудь настолько кошмарное, что потом я не смогу смотреть в глаза ни тебе, ни Сигурду.  
– Ты помнишь, как мы ходили к темнице Корифея? – продолжая ласково поглаживать его по щеке кончиками пальцев, негромко спросил Хоук. – Как я узнал, что отцу пришлось прибегнуть к магии крови, чтобы нашу семью оставили в покое. Он сделал это ради нас, и как бы я ни относился к подобному – неужели из-за этого я стану любить и уважать его меньше?

– Тебе стоило для начала толком соскрести пыль с доспеха.  
– Заткнись. Если бы не твои требования, я бы и не вспомнил про этот хлам. Я чувствую себя голым – эта штука не выдержит ни одного настоящего удара.  
– Не ной. В первый год в Киркволле ты на неё нарадоваться не мог.  
– С тех пор прошло много времени. Я успел узнать, что такое нормальная броня.  
– Можешь остаться дома, я тебя не заставляю. А то ещё, не дай Создатель, сработают твои новоприобретённые рефлексы…  
– Хватит собачиться, вы Сигурда пугаете, – вздохнув, вмешался Андерс. – Он всё ждёт, что вы подерётесь.  
– Хорошая мысль, – меланхолично прокомментировал Гаррет. Ободряюще улыбнулся цеплявшемуся за руку целителя мальчишке и лукаво осведомился: – Пауков не боишься?  
– Не-а. Ты их убьёшь, – убеждённо заявил тот. Поморгал и, широко зевнув, пожаловался: – Спать хочу.  
– Знаю, малыш, – ощутив укол вины, вздохнул Хоук. – Но нам же надо тренироваться. А делать это в доме становится опасно…  
– Вот про это ты не говорил, братец, – настороженно проговорил Карвер. – Что за…  
– Помолчал бы, – перебил его брюнет. Потрепал продолжавшего зевать Мышонка по волосам и пояснил: – Малыш у нас, похоже, будущий боевой маг. Так что упражнения на концентрацию, конечно, можно делать и дома, в подвале, а вот прочие тренировки лучше проводить где-нибудь… подальше.  
– Сволочь ты, – сухо сказал храмовник, потерев лицо ладонью. – Всё как всегда – вы, маги, будете играть в свои чародейские игры, а я, вместо того, чтобы толком пообщаться с племянником, буду сидеть под кустом и завидовать, тихо надеясь на то, что мне в морду не влетит случайный фаейрбол.  
– Не ври, дядя Карвер, – обиженно заявил Сигурд. – У меня файерболы уже неделю случайно не летают!  
– И как это ты успел выяснить? – мигом насторожился Андерс. Под непривычно строгим взглядом рыжего мага мальчишка застенчиво потупился и попытался выпростать руку из его пальцев. – Гаррет?..  
– Мы вели себя очень осторожно, – тут же принялся защищаться Хоук. – Зуб даю, любовь моя!  
– На кой демон мне твои зубы? – обречённо вздохнул целитель. – Хоть в церковь иди, молиться о том, чтобы вы с Мышонком дом не спалили…  
– Родной, мы действительно были очень аккуратны, – мягко и непреклонно мурлыкнул боевой маг, крепко и ласково сжав его плечо.  
– Ага. Очень-очень! – подтвердил Сигурд. – Если бы дом загорелся, Веланна напугалась бы, а у неё маленькие котятки, ей сейчас нельзя волноваться. Я очень старался!  
– Какой заботливый мальчик, – фыркнул Карвер. Неловко повёл плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно в старом доспехе, и хмуро осведомился: – Гаррет, ты уверен, что тащить ребёнка на Рваный Берег – это хорошая идея?  
– А что прикажешь делать, устраивать тренировку во внутреннем дворе Казематов? – огрызнулся Хоук. – Утихни, я всё продумал. Пиратов мы оттуда выбили на прошлой неделе, новые вряд ли успели занять освободившееся место, да и вообще, мы вполне способны защитить и себя, и Сигурда. Прихватим из «Висельника» Изабеллу, и всё точно будет нормально.  
– Блестяще, – ядовито процедил храмовник. – Я буду сидеть под кустом и отбиваться от Изабеллы.  
– Не смей обижать тётю Изабеллу! – тут же потребовал мальчишка. – Она моя принцесса, и я буду ещё защищать!  
– Не надо бросаться огнём в дядю Карвера, – на всякий случай перехватил его занесённую словно для удара руку Андерс. – Он не будет обижать Изабеллу, правда ведь?  
– Не буду, – под требовательным взглядом одержимого через силу выдавил из себя воин. – Обещаю, я буду вести себя так, как подобает в обществе дамы.  
Сигурд удовлетворённо кивнул и, забравшись на скамейку, принялся застёгивать ремешки сапожек. Гаррет потянулся было помочь, но ребёнок насупился и, развернувшись к нему спиной, упрямо продолжил борьбу с неподдающейся пряжкой. Целитель чуть заметно усмехнулся и, проигнорировав гримасу Карвера, игриво потёрся носом о шею любимого.  
Сам поход на Расколотый Берег оказался для Мышонка отличным приключением. К тому моменту, когда компания выбралась из Нижнего Города, мальчишка успел проснуться полностью и принялся бегать кругами возле взрослых, то и дело дёргая Андерса за край мантии и требуя сказать, что это за цветок и для чего он нужен. Вопреки ожиданиям Хоука, продолжительные ответы с подробным описанием свойств растений и способов их применения воодушевляли ребёнка куда больше, чем краткое «для красоты», и время от времени тот даже начинал тыкать пальцем в какие-то заросли и азартно переспрашивать: «А это сонный корень? Тот, который от бессонницы и лихорадки?»  
Карвер, привычно пристроившийся в двух шагах за правым плечом брата, наблюдал за резвившимся Сигурдом с плохо скрытой опаской и иногда делал неловкие попытки с ним заговорить. Тот отвечал на них настороженными взглядами и начинал жаться к своему «мохнатому папе», как будто ища защиты, но вскоре забывал о своих страхах и снова принимался носиться вокруг.  
– Думаю, родной, в будущем тебе стоит проявлять осторожность, жалуясь на Мередит и головную боль, которую у тебя вызывают разговоры с ней, – скрывая улыбку, вполголоса проговорил одержимый, когда Мышонок опять умчался вперёд по дороге, вспугивая притаившихся в кустах кроликов. – Он проявляет интерес к искусству исцеления, но… признаться, пока ещё путает даже эльфийский корень с веретёнкой.  
– Мне грозит однажды заполучить снотворное и слабительное в одном флаконе? – тихо фыркнул Гаррет.  
– Не исключаю такой возможности, – всё-таки засмеялся Андерс. Головки цветов, которые ему притащил Сигурд, печально обвисли, и целитель, сноровисто перебрав добычу мальчишки, сложил половину в свою поясную сумку, а остаток украдкой выкинул в море.  
По правде говоря, то место, которое в итоге выбрал одержимый, Хоуку не нравилось. Слишком часто он здесь бывал – вначале выручая Сеймуса Дюмара из рук обнаглевших наёмников, затем истребляя банду пиратов под предводительством очередного дурного малефикара – и каждый раз не обходилось без крови. Но Андерс заверил его, что Завеса здесь всё равно достаточно прочна, а в остальном ровная, покрытая песком площадка и впрямь была очень удобна.  
– Гаррет, милый, раз вы тут пока будете развлекаться своими магическими штучками, может, ты мне хоть позагорать дашь? – оглядевшись, скучающе протянула Изабелла и, не дождавшись ответа, принялась распутывать шнуровку корсета.  
Хоук недоуменно моргнул и на всякий случай прикрыл Сигурду глаза ладонью, Карвер торопливо отвернулся и сделал целомудренное выражение лица, Андерс бросил на пиратку возмущённый взгляд – который, разумеется, не подействовал – и, поразмыслив с полминуты, коварно улыбнулся.  
– Малыш, пойди сюда, – невиннейшим тоном позвал целитель. – Раз тебе так интересно, какая у меня работа, сейчас мы с тобой проведём первый урок.  
Изабелла, уже взявшаяся за подол своей туники, замерла и с подозрением посмотрела на него.  
– А как же приличия, скромность и всё такое прочее, что положено прививать детям? – настороженно переспросила она.  
– Человеку, имеющему дело с недугами других, скромность не подобает, – с нарочитой печалью вздохнул Андерс и бодрым педагогическим голосом продолжил: – Итак, Сигурд, ты уже наверняка заметил, что мужчины отличаются от женщин. Соответственно, при исцелении следует учитывать эти различия. Иди сюда, я тебе покажу на примере.  
«Пример», заметив в глазах воспылавшего энтузиазмом мальчишки знакомое выражение, свойственное в равной мере рвущемуся в бой Хоуку и проповедующему Андерсу, содрогнулся и торопливо принялся одеваться обратно.  
– Тётя Изабелла, а через твою тунику ничего не видно, – строго напомнил пиратке Мышонок.  
– Наоборот, видно больше чем нужно, – пробормотал себе под нос пунцовый Карвер, всё ещё старавшийся казаться невозмутимым.  
– Дорогой, принцессам не положено разгуливать голышом в присутствии посторонних мужчин, – напряжённо проговорила ривейнка. – Или я уже не принцесса?  
– «Посторонних»? – насмешливо протянул Хоук. – Милая, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце.  
– Ты принцесса, – после некоторого колебания проговорил Сигурд. Подумал ещё и с надеждой заглянул ей в глаза: – А можно ты разочек побудешь не принцессой, а экс-пе-ри-мен-таль-ным образцом?  
– Я сюда явился, думая, что вы собрались заниматься боевой магией, – несчастным тоном проговорил храмовник. – А оказался в борделе каком-то!  
– А что такое бордель?  
– Подрастёшь – узнаешь, – буркнул воин.  
– Ты неправильный дядя, – сурово воззрившись на него, заключил мальчишка. – Дядя Варрик и дядя Фенрис всегда мне отвечают, только дядю Фенриса не всегда понятно. Дядя Донник не очень правильный дядя, он иногда делается такого цвета, как пасть у Кристофа там где у него язычок кончается, и молчит. А тётя Авелин иногда тоже говорит, что мне вначале подрасти надо, но тётям можно. Папа, а что такое бордель?  
– Чья очередь отвечать на провокационные вопросы? – обменявшись взглядом с Андерсом, философски осведомился Хоук, и целитель, тихо хмыкнув, отозвался:  
– Это место, где люди занимаются любовью за деньги.  
– А. Там грустно, наверно, – подумав, решил Сигурд.  
– Почему? – растерянно посмотрела на него Изабелла. Карвер закатил глаза и гулко вздохнул.  
– Там же совсем плохие люди, – серьёзно объяснил мальчишка. – Которых за так никто не хочет любить. Вот папы у меня хорошие, я их просто так люблю. И они друг друга. И я тоже хороший, вот.  
– И мы тебя очень-очень любим, малыш, – усмехнувшись, потрепал его по волосам Гаррет. – Но знаешь, Карвер в чём-то прав, потаращиться на Изабеллу можно и дома, а вот пошвыряться огненными шариками – вряд ли.  
– А тут правда можно? – на всякий случай покосившись на целителя, уточнил Сигурд. Андерс улыбнулся и кивнул, и мальчишка вприпрыжку поскакал к пока ещё стоявшим на краю обрыва остаткам стены. Запрыгнул на валявшийся рядом с ней камень, покачался на носках и снова соскочил на песок, а потом замер и вопросительно посмотрел на Хоука:  
– А куда их кидать?  
Одержимый улыбнулся снова и, хлопнув Карвера по плечу, указал ему на небольшую, возвышавшуюся над площадкой террасу, которую прикрывали от солнца редкие, потрёпанные морскими ветрами кустики. Воин фыркнул и, направившись к указанному месту, принялся расстилать на нём коврик и расставлять корзины с едой. Изабелла, покрутившись рядом с ним и убедившись, что для соблазнения храмовника требуется чересчур много усилий, забралась на скалу над ними и разлеглась в позе дремлющей кошки.  
Внизу, на площадке, Гаррет что-то терпеливо объяснял подпрыгивавшему на месте Сигурду, и Андерс, вытащив из корзины бутерброд с сыром, устроился на краю террасы и принялся наблюдать за ними. Конечно, во время общения с сыном у Хоука начисто пропадало его пренебрежение к опасности, и боевой маг становился невероятно аккуратен, но всё-таки обучение было довольно рискованным. В том, что брюнет не станет учить мальчишку заклинаниям, с которыми тот не сумеет справиться, одержимый уже убедился, но пока у Мышонка не слишком хорошо получалось контролировать собственную силу – иногда ему переставал подчиняться даже простенький магический светлячок.  
Малькольм Хоук был не только малефикаром, но и целителем – хотя, как утверждал Гаррет, и не таким талантливым, как Андерс – и его сын даже спустя много лет был уверен в том, что присутствие врача при обучении боевого мага является насущной необходимостью. Наставникам в Круге бы эту уверенность, с невольной горечью подумал одержимый, скольких несчастных случаев можно было бы избежать…  
– Ой! – жалобно вскрикнул Сигурд, и рыжий отступник, оставив надкусанный бутерброд на камне, поторопился к нему. Ожог оказался несильным, файербол только краем мазнул по руке, и закусивший губу мальчик стойко молчал, пока Андерс внимательно осматривал мигом покрасневшую кожу.  
– Постарайся быть аккуратнее, малыш, – исцелив ожог, попросил ребёнка одержимый, обменялся взглядом с любовником и, получив подтверждающий кивок, вернулся на своё место.  
– Вообще-то, я мог бы тоже помочь… – подойдя к нему, нерешительно проговорил Карвер.  
– Чем? – неожиданно раздражённый его присутствием у себя за спиной, огрызнулся Андерс. – «Святой карой»? Нет, спасибо. Чтоб ты знал – ощущение от неё препоганейшее, я в первый раз вообще подумал, что сейчас сдохну. И проделывать такое с ребёнком я тебе не позволю. – Заметив, что пальцы покрылись сияющими трещинами, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и снова перевёл взгляд на азартно высунувшего кончик языка Мышонка, пытающегося попасть файерболом в указанный Хоуком камень.  
– Мог бы просто сказать «Нет, спасибо» , – обиженно буркнул храмовник.  
Огненные шары через некоторое время сменились молниями и летающими кусками льда, и ненароком подмороженная Изабелла, скатившись со своего покрывшегося инеем камня, перебралась на колени к Карверу. Тот доблестно делал вид, что пиратка вовсе не ёрзает на самом интересном – для неё – участке его тела, и через десяток минут та принялась вдохновенно жаловаться на то, что он холоднее того самого камня. Андерс косился на застывшую физиономию медленно и неотвратимо краснеющего воина и посмеивался себе под нос.  
Спасло младшего Хоука то, что несколько однообразное занятие Сигурду наконец надоело, и Гаррет, одобрительно потрепав мальчишку по голове, решил, что им пора присоединиться к остальным. При виде того, как Мышонок вцепился зубами в пирожок с мясом, брюнет испытал острый приступ умиления и, с минуту полюбовавшись на жующего ребёнка, устроился на песке рядом с целителем. Тот привычно запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и Хоук, блаженно прижмурившись, положил голову на колени одержимому и забрал у него огрызок его собственного бутерброда. Андерс только фыркнул и подушечкой большого пальца настойчиво помассировал ему шею под затылком, получив в ответ многообещающее мурчание и завистливый взгляд пиратки.  
– Какая идиллия, ну вы только гляньте!  
Гаррет, не оборачиваясь, устало закатил глаза и сел ровнее, а дожевывавший последний бутеброд с ветчиной Сигурд моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на своих пап. Целитель посмотрел через плечо: на ведущей к дороге в город тропинке стоял какой-то небритый тип весьма помятой наружности. В ухмылке типа не хватало нескольких зубов, а остальным явно требовалось внимание хорошего врача, но мелькавший в его пальцах кинжал был наточен превосходно, а за спиной маячило ещё с полдюжины таких же неухоженных представителей рода человеческого и один тощий и явно злобный представитель рода эльфийского.  
– Папа, а почему у того тощего дяди только одно ухо острое? – прожевав, требовательно осведомился Мышонок. – Он полуэльф, да?  
Упомянутый «дядя» оскалился и злобно зашипел, но комментировать не стал, а главарь, по-хозяйски оглядев компанию, по численности уступавшую его банде, лениво скомандовал:  
– Вот что, лапочки, снимайте барахлишко и давайте сюда кошельки, и тогда разойдёмся миром. Меч у тебя, приятель, вроде неплохой, за пару кружек приличного пойла можно будет загнать. А ты, милочка, пойдёшь с нами, уж мы-то найдём применение твоим сиськам.  
– Неужели только сиськам? – хищным, по-кошачьи плавным движением поднявшись на ноги, коварно промурлыкала Изабелла. Пальчики пиратки уже сжимали рукояти её кинжалов, мастерски спрятанные за её собственным предплечьями. Хоук неторопливо развернулся и критически глянул на бандита, однако тот, очевидно, прибыл в Киркволле недавно и ещё не успел наслушаться о том, как выглядит броня Защитника и что остаётся от недоумков, рискнувших полезть на убийцу Аришока.  
– Не боись, не обидим, – похабно ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул ей главарь и повернулся к сжавшему рукоять меча Карверу: – Не дёргайся, парниша, не дёргайся, а то мой, ггы, полу-эльф тебя стрелами утыкает. Смирненько, ребятки, а то вдруг стрела мимо полетит, а у вас тут пацанёнок мелкий…  
Зло сузивший глаза храмовник оскалился и, чуть опустив меч, требовательно посмотрел на старшего брата, который продолжал изучать разбойника с тем же брезгливым интересом, с которым когда-то рассматривал отловленного в подвале имения таракана. Улыбался он при этом очень нехорошо, так что Андерс потихоньку потянулся к посоху и приготовился набросить на них магический щит. Особенно на ребёнка.  
– Точно не обидишь? – старательно изобразив испуг, затрепыхала ресницами ривейнка, сделав нерешительный шаг вперёд, и тут молча хлопавший глазам Сигурд подскочил и с воплем: «Я тебе не дам обижать мою принцессу!» швырнул в грудь разбойничьему главарю огненный шар. Сляпанный второпях комок пламени получился неплотным и расплескался по нагруднику из вываренной кожи, почти не причинив бандиту вреда. Тот вскрикнул – больше от неожиданности, чем от боли – и в ярости вытаращился на мальчишку.  
– Хоть бы ты уже вырос поскорее, Мышонок, – улыбнулась явно тронутая Изабелла и игриво облизнулась.  
– Ой, – опомнившись, сказал Сигурд и испуганно посмотрел на Гаррета. – А дядя теперь на меня пожалуется?  
Хоук лениво поднялся и, не отводя от главаря тяжёлого взгляда, жестоко усмехнулся, и над его левой ладонью, картинно протянутой к матерившемуся разбойнику, засиял файербол. Издававший низкий зловещий гул, ярко-белый на грани голубизны – такие способны прожечь метровую каменную стену.  
– Не успеет, – уверенно пообещал он, и Андерс, различив в его голосе знакомое злое урчание, возбужденно облизнулся и невольно пожалел о том, что они на берегу не одни.


	12. Chapter 12

Признаться, такой подставы от обычной прогулки по Верхнему Городу Хоук не ожидал. Впрочем, и на то, что из этого действительно получится обычный семейный вечер, он не рассчитывал тоже, так что нисколько не удивился, когда возле рынка на него налетела темноволосая женщина в простой одежде, но с настолько породистым носом, что брюнет ни на миг не усомнился в наличии у неё длинной череды титулованных предков.  
– Делайла? – изумлённо воскликнул Андерс, перехватив сунувшегося было под ноги женщине Мышонка, а потом вдруг смутился и сделал какое-то неопределённое движение, больше всего напомнившего попытку к бегству. Но уже через секунду он взял себя в руки, и в появившейся на его лице улыбки только Гаррет смог разглядеть слабую тень опаски.  
– Андерс? – точно так же удивилась женщина, а потом торопливо схватила целителя за рукав: – Послушай, может быть, ты сможешь мне помочь… Я не могу обратиться в городскую стражу, но я должна хоть что-то сделать!  
– Тёте нужна помощь? – подёргав Хоука за ремень, деловито осведомился Сигурд. И, не дожидаясь ответа, серьёзно сказал: – Тётю надо отвести в кухню, дать ей тёплого молока с валерьянкой и кота на руки, а когда тётя успокоится, она расскажет, в чём дело, и папа ей поможет.  
– Молоко с валерьянкой не лучшая идея, родной, – ласково поправил его Андерс.  
– Но в целом план действий неплох, – тихо хмыкнул Гаррет. – Пойдёмте, монна… Делайла, верно? В такой толчее разговаривать не очень-то удобно.  
Женщина посмотрела на рыжего мага и неуверенно кивнула; к счастью, до поместья Хоуков было недалеко, и брюнету с лихвой хватило его обычного скудного набора «куртуазных тем для беседы». Спустя некоторое время Андерс всё же рискнул задать самый животрепещущий вопрос – о жизни и здоровье Сэра Ланцелапа Первого – и с облегчением услышал, что тот вырос в здорового, немногим меньше рыси, кота, сожрал всех крыс на складе мужа Делайлы и осчастливил всех окрестных кошек рыжими мордастенькими котятами.  
– Итак, монна Делайла, чем я могу помочь? – убедившись, что женщина получила и кота на колени – Кристоф раздражённо помахивал хвостом, но пока терпеливо сносил бездеятельно лежавшие у него на загривке руки дамы – и чашку горячего вина, осведомился Хоук.  
– Простите, сударь, я… я не хотела бы причинять вам неудобств, – выпрямив спину, проговорила Делайла. – Я надеялась отыскать возможность обратиться к Защитнику Киркволла, но не сдержала эмоций, увидев знакомое лицо. Ваши товарищи беспокоились из-за вашего… внезапного отъезда, Андерс.  
– Я догадывался. – Целитель опустил взгляд и машинально придвинулся ближе к любовнику, словно ища защиты.  
– Думаю, вам стоит рассказать, в чём дело, – привычно обняв его за талию, вежливо проговорил Гаррет. – Обычно меня не ищут просто так.  
В этом он, в общем-то, соврал, но признаваться едва знакомому человеку в том, что Защитника Киркволла регулярно просят принести откуда-нибудь всякий хлам, он не хотел.  
– Защитник?.. – Поражённо посмотрев на него, Делайла сделала попытку встать и сделать подобающий реверанс, но Кристоф нервно зашипел и вцепился когтями в своё сиденье, и она тут же снова опустилась в кресло. Женщина вздохнула и, судорожно стиснув пальцы, продолжила: – Дело в том, что мой брат, Натаниэль, услышал о вашей экспедиции и обнаруженном вами заброшенном тейге. Отряд Серых Стражей под его командованием отправился исследовать тот участок Глубинных Троп… и не вернулся.  
– Давно? – чуть сдвинув брови, встревоженно переспросил Андерс.  
– Около полутора месяцев назад, – отозвалась она. – Я знаю, Серые Стражи иногда проводят на Глубинных Тропах куда больше времени, но эта экспедиция должна была быть совсем короткой, я ожидала, что она продлится не дольше трёх или трёх с половиной недель… Я боюсь, что могло произойти самое страшное.  
– Это возможно, но всё же следует надеяться на лучшее, монна Делайла, – философски проговорил Хоук. – Я постараюсь вам помочь.  
– Я вам крайне благодарна, Защитник, – церемонно наклонила голову женщина.  
– Ненавижу Глубинные Тропы, – вполголоса пробормотал одержимый, прикидывая, какие зелья следует взять с собой.  
Смирно сидевший со своей кружкой молока Сигурд вдруг завертел головой, переводя взгляд с одного папы на другого, и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, решительно заявил:  
– Я пойду с вами!  
– Нет! – в один голос воскликнули оба взрослых мага, переглянулись, и Андерс мягко, но непреклонно добавил: – На Глубинные Тропы нельзя ходить, Мышонок.  
– Но вы же идёте, – обиделся тот. – А я уже большой, я умею огненный шарик делать, взрыв разума и маленькую цепную молнию! Я тоже с вами хочу!  
– Там опасно, – сообщил целитель, но мальчишку это вовсе не убедило, и рыжий маг попытался ещё раз: – Родной, на Глубинные Тропы и взрослым-то ходить страшно, и они туда стараются без нужды не лезть…  
– Ну вот её брат же полез, – ткнув пальцем в Делайлу, резонно возразил ребёнок. – И вы собираетесь. И я уже сам могу о себе позаботиться, у меня самая крутая банда в Нижнем Городе, нас даже взрослые не задевают!  
– Я тебе говорил, что оставлять его с Варриком – не самая лучшая идея, – вполголоса заметил Хоук. – Он, конечно, замечательный гном, но вот как пример для подражания…  
– Мы с тобой не лучше, – хмыкнул целитель, потерев висок, и решительно повторил: – Нет, Сигурд, сегодня ты с нами не пойдёшь. В конце концов, должен же кто-то принять гостью как подобает, а поскольку мы с Гарретом отправимся на поиски, остаёшься только ты. Я надеюсь, ты ещё не успел забыть всё то, что тебе рассказывали об этикете?  
– Этикет – это скучно, – уверенно заявил Сигурд. – И несправедливо, потому что там надо всё время врать. Или почти всё время. А ещё нужно употреблять много противных сложных слов.  
– Слово «сударыня» ты хотя бы осилишь? – обречённо осведомился брюнет.  
– Ну… да, – настороженно глянув на него, неохотно согласился мальчишка. Боевой маг кивнул и повернулся к наблюдавшей за ними Делайле, на губах которой появилась слабая улыбка.  
– Монна, чувствуйте себя как дома. Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вернуть вашего брата в целости и сохранности или, как минимум, выяснить, что с ним случилось. Пока же… Не стесняйтесь снимать с себя котов и не позволяйте Сигурду затаскивать вас в подвал. Поверьте, никаких сокровищ там давно нет, а вот пауков вечно разводится целая куча.  
– Папа! – возмущённо завопил Мышонок, явно распрощавшись с идеей познакомить новую «тётю» со своим любимым паучьим семейством.  
– Я же рассказывал тебе, что многим людям неприятны пауки, – укоризненно проговорил Андерс. – Поэтому было бы вежливо вначале хотя бы спросить, хочет ли Делайла на них смотреть.  
– Так неинтересно, – обиженно протянул мальчишка, и женщина тихонько засмеялась.  
– Я пауков не боюсь, – проговорила она и с улыбкой посмотрела на ребёнка: – И с удовольствием полюбуюсь на твоих восьмилапых питомцев.  
Сигурд высунул язык и торжествующе посмотрел на одержимого, но под строгим взглядом Гаррета тут же смутился и постарался изобразить послушного маленького мальчика.

Этот поход на Глубинные Тропы оказался даже занимательней первой экспедиции. Сумасшедшего предателя-гнома на сей раз с ними не было, но его отсутствие с лихвой компенсировал сумасшедший гном-подрывник, и Хоук был вынужден признать, что подобная замена сделала всю эту затею куда более увлекательной. В первый раз ему по крайней мере не приходилось уворачиваться от разлетавшихся в стороны обломков бочек…  
Встреча Андерса со старым товарищем больше всего напомнила боевому магу стычку не поделивших территорию котов – оба шипели, вполголоса обмениваясь ядовитыми репликами и напряжённо скалились, даже их жесты неуловимо напоминали раздражённое помахивание хвостом. Брюнет едва не упустил момент, когда закончилось перечисление старых обид, и маг с лучником, устало вздохнув, наконец пожали друг другу руки.  
– Если у вас больше не осталось порождений тьмы, чтобы поточить о них лезвие моего посоха, – убедившись, что, несмотря на первоначальную неприязнь, набрасываться друг на друга старые товарищи всё-таки не станут, лениво протянул Хоук, – то я предлагаю вам своё гостеприимство. Андерс, ты ведь не против?  
Целитель покачал головой и, окинув его внимательным взглядом, счёл, что его помощь куда больше пригодится незадачливому гному, который оказался слишком близко к одной из своих бочек и теперь сидел на камне, пытаясь вытрясти звон из ушей.  
– Благодарю за предложение, Защитник, но я не хотел бы обременять вас своим обществом, – с подозрением посмотрев на него, сухо проговорил Натаниэль. На единственного уцелевшего товарища Страж взирал с откровенным сомнением, явно не чувствуя уверенности в том, что сумеет благополучно пройти по Тропам до Амарантайна в такой компании.  
– Никаких затруднений, мессир Хоу, – хмыкнул Гаррет. – Я буду рад дать вам возможность восстановить силы и подправить оружие.  
На лице Хоу отчётливо изобразилось намерение повторить – возможно, в чуть менее вежливой формулировке – свой отказ, но боевой маг, изучив его потрёпанную броню и колчан, в котором болтался от силы десяток целых стрел, скептически выгнул бровь, и Страж решил всё-таки внять гласу рассудка.  
– Должен извиниться перед вами, Защитник, – проговорил Натаниэль, когда они уже выбрались на поверхность и направились к Киркволлу. – Жизнь… приучила меня к тому, что альтруизма не существует, и я, признаться, искал в вашем предложении какой-нибудь подвох.  
– Альтруизма и не существует, – флегматично пожал плечами Хоук и, заметив, что увидевший какое-то редкое растение Андерс снова залез в кусты, замедлил шаг. – Монна Делайла, конечно, слишком хорошо воспитана, чтобы усомниться в моём слове, но, видите ли, я предпочитаю избегать недопониманий. Вручить вас лично куда проще, чем убеждать её в том, что с вами и впрямь всё в порядке. И, кроме того, это поможет избежать сомнений в том, что я и впрямь исполнил обещание.  
– Моя сестра у вас? – вопреки его ожиданиям, нахмурился Страж. – Ей не стоило приезжать в Киркволл.  
– Склонен с вами согласиться, – хмыкнул Гаррет. Целитель задержался в кустах как-то слишком уж надолго, и он невольно забеспокоился, но через пару мгновений рыжий маг снова выбрался на дорогу, старательно стряхивая землю с мантии и какого-то длинного и толстого корня.  
– По крайней мере, теперь он не таскает с собой кота, – проследив его взгляд, пробормотал себе под нос Хоу.  
– Помолчал бы, собачник, – беззлобно буркнул Андерс и, обнаружив, что его сумка уже заполнена до краёв, сунул кое-как очищенное растение Хоуку. Поймав странный взгляд Натаниэля, боевой маг заподозрил, что с заткнутым за пояс белёсым корнем выглядит в лучшем случае немного нелепо. Впрочем, ему в любом случае было на это наплевать.  
Целитель же неожиданно притих и погрузился в собственные мысли. Он то и дело хмурился, чуть заметно шевелил губами, как будто споря сам с собой, и Гаррет начал беспокоиться. Обычно Справедливость не возражал против разнообразных «добрых дел», ограничиваясь самое большее напоминаниями о том, что их ждёт Великая Цель, но что-то явно было неладно. Однако в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд одержимый только слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой, явно не собираясь обсуждать что бы то ни было посреди дороги.

– Папа, привет! – раздалось со второго этажа, как только они переступили порог. Сигурд съехал по перилам вниз и, подскочив к ним, радостно сообщил: – А знаешь, что я узнал? У Веланны детки от Натаниэля!  
Серый Страж Хоу поперхнулся воздухом и в ужасе воззрился на ребёнка.  
– Почему ты так решил? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Гаррет.  
– Трое из четырёх серенькие, совсем как он, – торжествующе провозгласил Мышонок. – И у двоих такие же полосочки на морде, правда, полосочки есть ещё у Кристофа и Лансика, но Лансик рыжий… – Мальчишка задумался и, похоже, отчасти потерял уверенность в своих выводах.  
– Мессир Хоу, с вами всё в порядке? – обернувшись ко всё ещё кашлявшему Натаниэлю, сдержанно осведомился боевой маг. Скрыть усмешку у него, кажется, всё-таки получилось, но, видимо, выдало выражение глаз, поскольку в искренность его беспокойства Страж явно не поверил. Андерс смущённо хмыкнул и, забрав у брюнета чуть подвявший на жаре корень, отправился на кухню, где у него был уголок для приготовления не слишком сильно пахнущих зелий.  
Из библиотеки выглянула услышавшая шум Делайла, и Гаррет деликатно оставил родственников наедине. Впрочем, судя по тем звукам, которые доносились сквозь кухонную дверь, долгожданная встреча началась с выговора, который устроил сестре Натаниэль. Сидевший на коленях у боевого мага Сигурд настороженно прислушивался к звучавшим в прихожей голосам и огорчённо морщил нос, а через несколько минут на всякий случай попросил у него прощения за то, что не сразу заметил нового дядю и не вспомнил про Этикет. Возившийся со своей добычей Андерс тихонько усмехнулся тому, что в этом слове отчётливо прозвучала заглавная буква, и успокаивающе потрепал мальчика по голове.  
Вечер прошёл очень… церемонно. Гном-подрывник предпочёл компанию своих сородичей и засел с ними в кухне, а Хоу с сестрой присоединились к хозяину дома в столовой. Сигурду никак не удавалось забыть свою оплошность, он то и дело почти виновато косился на гостей и в конце концов выскочил из-за стола, даже не дождавшись десерта. Беседовали в основном о погоде, ценах в Амарантайне и Киркволле и о том, насколько быстро Ферелден оправляется после Мора и гражданской войны. Андерс попытался было по привычке завести речь о магах и храмовниках, но Натаниэль посмотрел на него с таким изумлением, что целитель сразу осекся и остаток вечера отделывался короткими сухими репликами.  
– Ты не этого ожидал, да? – тихо спросил Хоук, когда они с Андерсом наконец легли спать, убедившись, что гости устроились как подобает, их снаряжение отправлено в починку и Сигурд, сделав все положенные упражнения, благополучно сопит в подушку.  
– Ну, по правде говоря, мы с Натаниэлем никогда не были близкими друзьями, – чуть заметно пожал плечами одержимый. Гаррет легонько поглаживал его кисть кончиками пальцев, и его разочарование потихоньку тускнело. – Скорее, идеологическими противниками – каждый старался доказать другому, что его картина мира неверна. Да и… то, что я сделал, выглядит в лучшем случае дезертирством, а это отнюдь не то, что способен понять воспитанный строгим отцом аристократ. Хотя, по правде говоря, это не так уж важно. Завтра они уедут обратно в Амарантайн, и всё.  
– Ты когда-то боялся, что Стражи придут за тобой… – не по-хорошему задумчиво проговорил брюнет. Целитель развернул его голову к себе, заставив отвести взгляд от двери, открывавшейся в ведущий к гостевым комнатам коридор, и тихо, но твёрдо проговорил:  
– Уже не боюсь. Гаррет, если бы они хотели силой затащить меня обратно, это случилось бы куда раньше. Но Командор, похоже, и впрямь имел в виду именно то, что говорил – что, хоть я и не смогу перестать быть Серым Стражем, но держать меня насильно никто не будет.  
– Тогда что тебя беспокоит? – перекатившись набок и обняв его за талию, поинтересовался Хоук. – Ты же не просто так весь вечер напряжённо о чём-то думал.  
Андерс вздохнул, приподнялся, потершись носом о его нос, и, упав обратно на подушку, тихо вздохнул:  
– Справедливость считает, что нам в голову пришёл подходящий способ разрешить сложившуюся в городе ситуацию… Только… Хреновый это способ, любовь моя.  
– Какой? – тёпло улыбнувшись, посмотрел на него Гаррет.  
Одержимый закусил губу и мотнул головой, но после нескольких мгновений тишины всё-таки ответил:  
– Не хочу об этом. Понимаешь, это, наверное, и впрямь могло бы всё решить, но цена слишком велика. Только… у Справедливости иные критерии оценки, и мне никак не удаётся его переубедить.


	13. Chapter 13

– Возможно, переубеждать и не нужно? – вопросительно приподняв бровь, предположил боевой маг, но Андерс посмотрел на него с таким возмущением, что тот с извиняющейся улыбкой покачал головой: – Ладно, как скажешь. Давай подумаем об этом завтра, хорошо? Когда выспимся.  
– Ты спи, – вздохнул целитель. Ласково толкнул его ладонью, заставив лечь, и крепче вжался щекой в плечо. – А я… не хочется мне пока спать.  
– Тогда я знаю, чем тебя занять, чтобы ты не мучил себя лишними мыслями, – с пару мгновений поглядев на него, решительно объявил Хоук, и Андерс только поражённо вскрикнул, когда тот плавным кошачьим движением перекатился в сторону, придавив его к матрасу… и принялся щекотать.  
От щекотки они как-то незаметно перешли к поцелуям, а спустя пару часов одержимый оказался вынужден признать, что Гаррет и впрямь знал отличный способ. Думать о чём-то кроме ласкавшего его мужчины у него в эти два часа не получалось, да и после единственное, на что он оказался способен – это заползти на широкую, покрытую свежей испариной грудь своего родного сумасшедшего и заснуть, уткнувшись носом ему в ухо.  
На рассвете целитель спохватился, что чуть не упустил момент, когда нужно снова разогреть одно из начатых им накануне зелий, и неохотно выбрался их объятий Хоука. Тот что-то недовольно проворчал, но под ласково огладившей его щеку ладонью утих и снова крепко заснул, а рыжий маг, натянув домашние штаны, спустился на кухню.  
О присутствии в доме посторонних он вспомнил только услышав подозрительное:  
– А ты-то тут что в такое время делаешь? Тем более в таком виде…  
– Нейт, только ты можешь напялить доспех только для того, чтобы стащить на кухне тарелку печенья, – лениво огрызнулся Андерс, подавив инстинктивное желание прикрыться ладонями. – Живу я тут. Да, в смысле совсем живу, – не без ехидства добавил он в ответ на чуть приподнявшуюся бровь Стража. – И Сигурд у нас с Хоуком общий, и котам имена давал я, так что незачем было так свирепо таращиться на Гаррета.  
– Полагаю, мне следует тебя поздравить. – Что-то в интонации Натаниэля заставило целителя искренне восхититься тем, как воспитывают ферелденских аристократов. Сам он отнюдь не был уверен, что сумел бы в одной предельно вежливой фразе уместить и сомнение, и радость за товарища, и намёк на дружескую подначку.  
– Поздравляй, – великодушно разрешил одержимый, всё-таки поставив на ещё не остывшую плиту толстостенный стакан с зельем. Густая зеленоватая жидкость тут же смачно пыхнула скопившимся под тонкой плёночкой поверхности паром, и маг торопливо накрыл ёмкость крышкой. – Кстати, откуда вы достали этого чудного гнома? Помнится, один из Дворкинов тоже увлекался всяческими бомбами, но у этого борода намного рыжее…  
– Племянник его, – проворчал Хоу, снова принимаясь хрустеть печеньем. – Страуд велел его хоть ненадолго вытащить из Башни Бдения, боялся что вдвоём они с дядей попросту крепость разнесут. Могу твоему Защитнику на память оставить, нынешний Командор только рад будет.  
– Понятненько, – задумчиво прокомментировал Андерс. Чуть заметно нахмурился и торопливо отвернулся, потирая висок.  
Задерживаться в Киркволле Натаниэль с сестрой не стали, уже в полдень Гаррет с Андерсом со всеми полагающимися ритуальными фразами посадили их на корабль, отплывающий в Ферелден, и целитель, по обыкновению отправившись в клинику, остался наедине со своими мыслями.

– Хоук, убери от меня этого… это! – нотка страха в голосе всегда мрачно-невозмутимого Фенриса заставила спускавшегося по лестнице Гаррета ускорить шаг.  
– ТВОИ ПРЕДУБЕЖДЕНИЯ ОКАЗЫВАЮТ СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ НА ЭФФЕКТИВНОСТЬ ТВОЕГО РАЗУМА, – провозгласил Справедливость и после секундного размышления добавил: – ИЛИ ТЫ ОТ ПРИРОДЫ МЕНЕЕ УМЁН.  
Хоук удивлённо хмыкнул – подобные заявления были для духа отнюдь не типичны – и толкнул дверь библиотеки. Сиявший синим одержимый повернулся к нему и гордо сообщил:  
– НАШ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ ЧИТАЕТ ГОРАЗДО ЛУЧШЕ ЭТОГО МАГОНЕНАВИСТНИКА. ОН УЖЕ СМОГ РАЗОБРАТЬ, ЧТО НАПИСАНО В НАШЕМ МАНИФЕСТЕ.  
– Привет, Справедливость, – проговорил брюнет, оглядываясь. Сигурд сидел на краю стола, весело болтая ногами, у него на коленях лежала объёмистая книга в потрёпанной кожаной обложке, на одной из открытых страниц виднелся тёмно-красный силуэт расправившего крылья дракона, а на другой – узорчатая буквица и ровные строчки текста, наполовину скрытые листком с неровным, оборванным краем. – Как вы с Фенрисом вообще умудрились оказаться в одной комнате?  
– Я решил помирить дядю Фенриса с дядей Справедливостью, – радостно объяснил мальчишка. – А то они оба хорошие, но почему-то всё время ругаются. Папа, а вчера Орана сказала, что когда я вырасту, я смогу стать магистром!  
Забившийся в угол эльф вздрогнул и ощутимо побледнел, а затем яростно уставился на Хоука. Боевой маг вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонью, а потом терпеливо проговорил:  
– Лучше не надо, малыш. Магистрам часто приходится использовать магию крови, а этого делать не стоит.  
– Да? А Орана говорила, что магистров уважают… Когда уважают – это хорошо, – задумчиво протянул Мышонок.  
– ЦЕНА, КОТОРУЮ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ПЛАТИТЬ ЗА ТАКОЕ УВАЖЕНИЕ, НЕСОРАЗМЕРНА, – провозгласил дух.  
– Видишь, дядя Справедливость тоже считает, что не надо, – улыбнулся Гаррет. Выражение глаз Фенриса ему отчего-то очень не нравилось, и брюнет очень выразительно посмотрел на скрипевшего зубами воина.   
– Ну ладно, – по очереди поглядев на троих взрослых, решил Сигурд. – Не хочу быть магистром, хочу быть героем. Героем лучше.  
Боевой маг, не сдержавшись, тихо фыркнул. Эльф тоже заметно расслабился, но что-то в выражении его лица наводило хозяина дома на мысль, что чуть позже ему непременно устроят лекцию о воспитании детей. Вернее, о том, что они с Андерсом делают это неправильно, с очень уж ошарашенным видом бывший раб смотрел на то, как мальчишка, соскочив со стола, бесстрашно подёргал сверкавшего одержимого за мантию и буднично попросил:  
– Дядя Справедливость, пусти папу Андерса обратно. Ты хороший, но он понятнее объясняет, что у него написано. А вообще лучше дальше манифест ты пиши, у тебя почерк лучше.  
К немалому удивлению Хоука (и ещё большему – Фенриса), дух подчинился беспрекословно. Андерс моргнул и устало потёр глаза, а потом настороженно посмотрел на тевинтерца, всё ещё выглядевшего так, словно он готов немедленно броситься в бой.  
– А дядя Фенрис с дядей Справедливостью не захотели мириться, – немедленно наябедничал ему Сигурд.  
– Потому что твой, вашедан, «дядя Справедливость» не понимает, что магам самое место в Круге, а лучше на цепи, – немедленно огрызнулся Фенрис. – Или в могиле.  
– Твои магоненавистнические речи нас всех уже утомили, – несколько усомнившись в том, что стоило позволять эльфу так много общаться с ребёнком, огрызнулся Гаррет. Похоже, его долгосрочные воспитательные планы провалились по крайней мере наполовину, поскольку спустя год общения с маленьким совершенно неиспорченным магом тевинтерец всё ещё не собирался менять своё мнение даже в мелочах.  
– А я маг. И пернатый папа. И мохнатый папа тоже, – растерянно сказал мальчишка. – Это значит – нас всех в Круг? И на цепь? Не хочу-у-у-у-у!..  
Когда Мышонок с рёвом кинулся прятаться в мантию к Андерсу, Фенрису всё-таки хватило совести устыдиться. Это, впрочем, ему нисколько не помогло: и без того раздражённый его нерассуждающим упрямством брюнет, разозлившись ещё сильнее от того, что его ребёнка довели до слёз, немедленно выпроводил его из дома.  
– Дур-рак, – не сдержавшись, процедил он сквозь зубы, прежде чем захлопнуть за эльфом дверь. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Справедливость уступит Андерсу право объяснять малышу, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть магом. Даже несмотря на то, что дух Тени отлично ладил с ребёнком, объяснить тому нелогичное поведение некоторых смертных он не мог. Просто потому, что сам нередко пребывал в недоумении по этому поводу.  
– Во всём надо искать что-нибудь хорошее, – философски проговорил целитель, как будто пытаясь убедить себя самого, когда Хоук вернулся в библиотеку. – Хотя, признаться, я был бы рад, если бы необходимость учиться иметь дело с упёртыми узколобыми фанатиками у Сигурда возникла чуть попозже.  
Цеплявшийся за его шею Мышонок всё ещё продолжал тихонько всхлипывать, и Гаррет крепко обнял их обоих и ласково погладил мальчишку по волосам.  
– Я никогда не позволю засадить вас с Андерсом в Круг, – негромко пообещал он. – Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вас защитить, малыш. И ещё чуть-чуть сверх того. Веришь?  
Андерс чуть заметно усмехнулся и наклонил голову, прижавшись виском к его скуле, а Сигурд наконец перестал прятать лицо в перьях мантии целителя и с надеждой посмотрел на брюнета.  
– Обещаю, – ободряюще улыбнувшись, на всякий случай добавил Хоук, и ребёнок кивнул.  
– То слово, которое дядя Фенрис сказал, повторять не надо? – украдкой высморкавшись в зажатый в левой руке пучок перьев, уточнил он.  
– Не надо, – дружно согласились взрослые.

Когда Гаррет в очередной раз вернулся домой за полночь, в спальне уже горел свет. Маг покачал головой, предчувствуя очередную попытку убедить Андерса в том, что за одну ночь мир не изменишь, тем более будучи измотанным до предела, и, обтерев сапоги, поднялся наверх. У него всё-таки была слабая надежда на то, что одержимый уже благополучно заснул, и всё, что ему нужно будет сделать – это перенести его на кровать и стереть со щеки отпечаток манифеста…  
Приоткрытая дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом, и Хоук удивлённо моргнул. Вопреки ожиданиям, целитель был уже в кровати и даже под одеялом, он тихо, умиротворённо сопел в загривок улёгшемуся у самого его лица Ланцелапу Второму. Но в канделябре на письменном столе горели три свечи, и в стоявшем рядом с ним кресле явно кто-то был, а спустя пару секунд раздался ещё и хрусткий шорох, который издавало скользившее по бумаге перо.  
– А пернатый папа научил меня писать! – похвастался Сигурд, как только боевой маг подошёл к столу. У мальчишки на носу красовалось роскошное чернильное пятно, и все пальцы тоже были заляпаны чёрным.  
– Замечательно, – согласился Гаррет, расслабив привычно сжавшиеся на посохе пальцы, и поставил оружие в угол.  
– Ой, – спохватился мальчишка. Застенчиво почесал нос, размазав пятно ещё больше, и виновато произнёс: – А пернатый папа просил тебе не говорить. Мы хотели тебе сюрприз сделать. – Он подумал немного и просительно заглянул брюнету в глаза: – А давай ты сделаешь вид, что я не говорил? Ну тебе нужно будет просто удивиться, когда я тебе подарю эту… там где будет написано, и скажу, что я это сам?  
– Ладно, – фыркнул боевой маг. – А сейчас-то ты что пишешь?  
– Список, – солидно сообщил Мышонок. – Про дядь. И про тёть тоже.  
– А что там с дядями и тётями? – чуть заметно нахмурился Хоук и, снова подойдя к нему, склонился над столом. «Научил писать» было пока явным преувеличением, хотя он с некоторым трудом опознал в покрывавших бумагу знаках корявые буквы.  
– На самом деле это называется «памятка», – сунув листок прямо ему под нос, провозгласил ребёнок. – Чтобы не забывать.  
– Неужели ты уже забываешь родных? – в показном изумлении выгнул бровь брюнет. – Это непорядок, я должен срочно устроить большое сборище, чтобы ты смог снова на них всех посмотреть.  
– Нет, сборище будет через неделю, когда у тебя день рождения, – серьёзно возразил Сигурд. И с какой-то подозрительно знакомой интонацией добавил: – Ты меня отвлекаешь. Я не про самих дядь и тёть забываю, про другое. Вот смотри: тётю Мерриль не надо слушать, когда она начинает говорить про демонов и магию крови, потому что тётя Мерриль хорошая, но в этом месте очень глупая. Дядю Фенриса не надо слушать, когда он говорит, что все маги плохие, а тётю Изабеллу – когда она начинает рассказывать про своих дядь, потому что она про них непонятно говорит и их слишком много, я запутался. Вот. Тётю Авелин не надо слушать, когда она говорит, что вы с пернатым папой меня неправильно воспитываете. Ну, на самом деле её слушать не плохо, просто скучно и ненужно. Вы меня хорошо воспитываете, мне нравится.  
– Спасибо за доверие, – невольно фыркнул Гаррет.  
– А ещё надо спросить у тёти Авелин, куда она прячет сиськи. – Спохватившись, Мышонок забрал у него список и принялся воодушевлённо карябать что-то в свободном углу. – Тётя Изабелла всё время называет её тараном с сиськами, но сиськи – это то большое и мягкое, которое у тёти Изабеллы спереди, а тётя Авелин всюду металлическая и жёсткая. А таран – это такая женщина из городской стражи, да?  
Хоук засмеялся и, посадив его на плечо, унёс в ванную. Процесс стирания чернил осложнялся тем, что Сигурд рвался обратно к столу, требуя дать ему написать что-нибудь ещё, но в конце концов боевой маг уложил отмытого ребёнка в кровать и привычно сунул ему под бок первого попавшего в руки кота. Успевший смириться со своей участью Сенешаль только махнул хвостом и, немного потоптавшись на месте, улёгся рядом с мальчишкой.  
– Похоже, тебе скоро будет не хватать бумаги для манифестов, – с усмешкой сообщил он целителю, открывшему глаза, как только он вернулся в спальню. – Не знаю, куда Сигурд употребляет её в таком количестве, но в нижнем ящике уже осталась только пара листков.  
Андерс усмехнулся в ответ и приглашающе похлопал по подушке, согретой перебравшимся в ноги котом, и Гаррет тут же забрался под одеяло и притянул его к груди. В последнее время одержимый выглядел совершенно измотанным, и даже когда он всё-таки позволял себе расслабиться в объятиях любовника, между его бровей всё равно виднелась хмурая складка. Брюнет бережно разгладил её пальцем, но рыжий маг только слабо улыбнулся и потёрся щекой о его плечо.  
– Мне… мне нужно кое-что сделать, – после нескольких минут молчания проговорил Андерс. – И… прости, я не смогу рассказать тебе, для чего.  
– Мне казалось, мы уже разобрались с тем, что меня не надо так трепетно оберегать, – продолжая поглаживать его по спине, хмыкнул Хоук. – Не то чтобы я держал тебя за принцессу, но все эти дела с битьём морд и испепелением врагов мне всегда давались легче. И, кстати, мне это действительно нравится, особенно когда ты стоишь чуть-чуть позади и восторженно таращишься на мою задницу.  
– Я знаю, – беспомощно усмехнулся целитель. – Но… дело ведь не только во мне. И даже не в остальных магах Киркволла и всего Тедаса. Я… я не хочу, чтобы это как-то отразилось на тебе, правда, но я не имею права допустить, чтобы это имело какие-то последствия для Сигурда. И… что бы ни случилось со мной, ты должен будешь позаботиться о нём.  
– А вот это мне уже не нравится, радость моя, – нахмурился брюнет. – Вариант, что я смогу позаботиться о вас обоих, ты не рассматриваешь?  
– Это… это маловероятно, – нервно облизнув губы, неохотно признал одержимый. – Я… мы со Справедливостью готовы принять последствия наших действий, но это не должно запятнать вас с Мышонком.  
– Если я правильно понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, то последствия для Сигурда всё равно будут, – сухо прокомментировал Гаррет. – Хотя бы в силу того, что последствия затронут весь Тедас, верно?  
Андерс закусил губу и торопливо отвёл взгляд, и боевой маг устало вздохнул.  
– Вы всё-таки придумали, как заставить этих пташек в Казематах вынуть головы из задниц и устроить революцию, – заключил он. – Отлично. Просто отлично. Радость моя, во-первых, я не позволю ни тебе, ни Справедливости играть в мученика, во-вторых, при всех твоих несомненных и многочисленных достоинствах, стратегическое планирование мне всегда удавалось лучше, в-третьих, в этом долбанном Киркволле невозможно изображать из себя чистоплюя, так что я никогда и не пытался, а в-чётвёртых, я как никогда близок к тому, чтобы всё-таки на тебя обидеться. Так что, может, ты мне всё-таки расскажешь, что к чему, и мы вместе подумаем над тем, как сделать это аккуратнее и эффективнее?..  
– Я не могу, – несчастным голосом проговорил целитель и, на мгновение стиснув зубы, решительно повторил: – Я действительно не могу, Хоук. Я знаю, ты никогда не боялся запачкаться в крови, но… Пожалуйста, Гаррет, ты всегда так берёг меня… нас… позволь и мне защитить тебя. Хотя бы там, где я действительно могу это сделать.  
Брюнет помедлил и, вздохнув снова, неохотно кивнул.  
– Ладно. Надо будет подготовить какие-нибудь корзинки для котов, что ли, если нам придётся быстро делать отсюда ноги и мы не успеем забрать всю эту стаю, Сигурд меня живьём съест. И… Я буду весьма благодарен, если ты, упрямое создание, сообщишь мне хотя бы примерные сроки. А также учтёшь то, что, что бы вы со Справедливостью ни думали про эту вашу «расплату», я всё равно сделаю всё, чтобы вас уберечь, так что вы мне хотя бы не мешайте. – Он помолчал с полминуты и тихо, почти нерешительно сказал: – Я люблю тебя.  
Андерс втянул воздух сквозь зубы, издав подозрительно похожий на всхлип звук, и, стиснув его в объятиях, с жаром ответил:  
– Я люблю тебя, Гаррет.


	14. Chapter 14

– Начинаю думать, что эта шахта и впрямь проклята, – раздражённо проворчал Андерс. По правде сказать, поначалу он и впрямь надеялся на то, что ему удастся осуществить задуманное, не впутывая во всю эту дрянь Хоука, но работавшие в Костяной Яме шахтёры на просьбу принести оттуда немного драконьего камня отвечали нецензурно. Только особо совестливые, припомнив, сколько раз их лечил целитель, смущённо опускали глаза и мямлили что-то про детей и семьи. К концу дня уже самому одержимому жутко хотелось материться.  
И у него опять не получилось обойтись без помощи Гаррета. Хорошо хоть тот не стал приставать с расспросами, только посмотрел вопросительно и с надеждой – одного этого с лихвой хватило целителю для того, чтобы мучиться совестью ещё двое суток, пока брюнет не развязался с насущными делами.  
– Согласен, – буркнул Хоук, без особого успеха пытаясь стереть со штанины ошмётки кишок ядовитого паука. – Один раз вычистили – опять какая-то дрянь завелась; второй раз вычистили – и снова здорово… Ну ты хотя бы насобирал того, что было нужно?  
– Д-да, – сглотнув, кивнул одержимый и, виновато опустив глаза, услышал, как боевой маг устало вздохнул.  
– Пойдём, надо ещё глянуть на всякий случай возле того выхода, где грузили вагонетки, – бросив явно бесполезное занятие, проговорил брюнет. Лениво пнул попавшийся под ноги камушек и тихо добавил: – Создатель, ну пожалуйста, пусть там будет не больше десятка драконлингов, а?..  
Когда на них накинулся высший дракон, Андерс невольно подумал, что сглаз – это всё-таки не болтовня боящихся любой магии деревенских бабок, а нечто реально существующее. И ещё что можно было бы так легко погибнуть, попав под струю изрыгаемого ящером пламени… Впрочем, эту малодушную мысль он отбросил ещё до того, как Справедливость успел накинуться на него с упрёками. Если ему придётся огорчить Хоука собственной гибелью, поводом для этого должно стать нечто более значимое, чем обычная огнедышащая ящерица.  
– Ну, чтоб её! – К тому моменту, когда Гаррету наконец удалось вонзить в глазницу твари лезвие своего посоха, даже Варрику изменило его обычное красноречие. Целитель перевёл дух и, проглотив содержимое пары склянок лириума, отправился приводить остальной – весьма потрёпанный, к слову – отряд в порядок.  
– Я вот думаю, – задумчиво проговорил отделавшийся ушибами и трещинами в рёбрах Хоук, когда Андерс с мешочком припарок наконец добрался до него, – может, поймать Сигурду драконлинга?  
– Нахрена? – удивился рыжий маг. – Думаешь, ему кошек мало? Родной, драконлинги, даже самые маленькие, очень плохо поддаются дрессировке, а если кого-то из наших котов съедят, ты же первый расстроишься.  
– Да нет, не домой. – Вместо того, чтобы сидеть и смирно ждать, пока его исцелят, Гаррет тут же усадил одержимого к себе на колени и уткнулся ему в волосы, с урчанием ероша их кончиком носа. Андерс бросил короткий взгляд на пока что занятых самими собой Варрика с Фенрисом и чуть поёрзал, стараясь устроиться поудобнее – всё-таки традиционная броня Защитника плохо подходила для объятий. Маг поднял руку и ласково потрепал любовника по затылку, но потом мягко отстранил его.  
– Дай мне заняться твоими рёбрами, – негромко проговорил он, осторожно прощупывая грудную клетку брюнета. – Зачем вообще Сигурду может потребоваться драконлинг, а?  
– Для тренировок, конечно, – проговорил Хоук таким тоном, как будто говорил о чём-то само собой разумеющемся. – Он же, можно сказать, вырос на той легенде об Убийце Драконов, а я всё-таки не хочу, чтобы он накинулся на одного из них, даже не зная, чего нужно ожидать. Он ещё маленький, так что мне будет спокойнее, если он начнёт с драконлинга, а уже потом перейдёт на кого-нибудь посложнее…  
Андерс замер в изумлении, но потом всё-таки не сдержался и захохотал.  
– Родной, ты невозможен, – отсмеявшись, покачал он головой. – По правде сказать, я бы предпочёл, чтобы Сигурду вообще не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным…  
– Я тоже, но полагаться на это было бы глупо, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Особенно если вспомнить о том, что его талант не предполагает мирного применения, а также о том, что он уже сейчас бредит идеей превзойти своего мифического тёзку. А потом он ещё и влюбится в кого-нибудь и, готов поспорить, выберет самый очевидный способ произвести впечатление на объект своего интереса.  
– Это только мне кажется, что самый очевидный способ – это цветы и прогулки под луной? – философски переспросил целитель и, не дожидаясь ответа, встал с колен любовника и требовательно указал на ведущую в Киркволл дорогу. – Хватит с тебя ящериц на сегодня, радость моя. И с меня тоже.  
Хоук хмыкнул, поднялся с камня и, снова притянув его к себе, устало мурлыкнул на ухо. Но от идеи ловить драконлинга для сына он всё-таки отказался, и остальные члены маленького отряда с демонстративным вздохом облегчения зашагали по направлению к городу вслед за ним.  
Как выяснилось, о том, что нужно прихватить какой-нибудь сувенир для Сигурда, вспомнил только Варрик. Когда Андерс услышал полное восторга и надежды «А вы мне что-нибудь принесли?», ему стало до жути стыдно – и Гаррету, судя по лицу, тоже – но тут из-за их спин выступил гном и торжественно преподнёс чуть не завизжавшему от восхищения мальчишке криво обломанный драконий клык. Давно освоившийся в окружавшей его «мохнатого папу» странной компании Мышонок тут же принялся терзать дарителя расспросами о том, кому из кузнецов или ювелиров можно доверить сделать из этой драгоценности походную чернильницу.

Слушая, как Хоук костерит вечно отделывающуюся обтекаемыми фразами Владычицу Церкви, Андерс испытывал острое желание всё-таки рассказать ему, что собирается совершить. И что уже сделал – пока Гаррет и в самом деле в очередной раз пытался убедить Эльтину в том, что нельзя вечно сидеть с головой в заднице, ибо Создатель не одобрит, одержимый расположил возле несущих стен здания мешочки с тщательно просчитанными дозами взрывчатки. Но этот порыв ему всё-таки удалось сдержать: вряд ли такая новость на самом деле утешила боевого мага – в конце концов, своих врагов тот всегда предпочитал уничтожать собственноручно.  
Следующие два дня целитель прожил как в тумане, едва отдавая себе отчёт в том, что по обыкновению по вечерам рассказывает Сигурду о свойствах трав и минералов, а после засыпает рядом с Хоуком, по-кошачьи свернувшись клубком и судорожно вцепившись в него. Гаррет беспокоился, гладил рыжего мага по голове и спрашивал, может ли он чем-то помочь; Андерс молча мотал головой и, пряча лицо у него на груди, беззвучно просил прощения.  
Долго это продолжаться не могло, но на третий день уличный мальчишка принёс в поместье Хоуков записку от Авелин: Рыцарь-Командор с Первым Чародеем опять устроили прилюдную свару. Вряд ли у одержимого появилась бы более удобная возможность; боевой маг, валявшийся вместе с Мышонком на ковре в библиотеке, отодвинул книгу с цветастыми картинками, вполголоса матюгнулся – привычно напомнив мальчишке, что эти слова повторять не надо – и отправился разнимать спорщиков, и Андерс отправился с ним. Пора было со всем этим покончить.  
То, что Сигурд увязался за ними, оба мага заметили лишь тогда, когда стихающий грохот взрыва оказался перекрыт восторженным воплем:  
– Охуеть!!! – Оцепенело таращившийся на пыльное облако Хоук молниеносно обернулся, ещё толком не зная, что собирается сделать, но ребёнок уже дёргал всё ещё сверкавшего Справедливость за край мантии и канючил: – Пап, а давай на мой следующий день рождения тоже такое сделаем? Ну пожа-а-алуйста!!!  
– Я тебе сколько раз говорил не повторять те слова, которые произносит тётя Изабелла? – машинально осведомился Гаррет строгим родительским тоном.  
– А это слово сказал ты! – радостно сообщил ему мальчишка.  
Боевой маг смутился и, смущённо почесав в затылке, торопливо поменял тему:  
– С днём рождения, Сигурд. Подарок от меня будет чуть-чуть попозже, ладно?  
– Ага, – великодушно согласился тот. – Тебе вначале нужно успокоить ту тётю в красном капюшоне.  
«Тёти в красном капюшоне» Мередит уже не выдержала.  
– Теперь-то вам придётся признать, что потакание магам не доводит до добра! – гневно изрекла она. – После того, что сделал этот одержимый, вы уже не сможете оставаться в стороне!  
– Это мой одержимый, – упрямо пробормотал себе под нос Хоук, но Рыцарь-Командор то ли не расслышала, то ли просто пропустила мимо ушей.  
– Я провозглашаю Право Уничтожения! – на всю площадь проревела храмовница, и всё ещё пребывавший в шоке Орсино мигом пришёл в себя.  
– Вы не можете возлагать вину за преступление мага-отступника на Круг! – возмущёно воскликнул эльф. – Ни я, ни мои подопечные не имеют к этому никакого отношения!  
– Все маги одинаковы! – зарычала Мередит. – Я должна выжечь эту заразу! Защитник, с кем вы?!  
– А что, так непонятно? – флегматично осведомился Гаррет, сунув ей в лицо навершие посоха. Женщина свирепо оскалилась и махнула рукой, посылая подчинённых в атаку, но к этому моменту все только и ждали удобного случая выплеснуть напряжение: пробившихся сквозь хоукову огненную бурю храмовников тут же встретили болты Варрика и меч Фенриса и Авелин, сопровождавшие Орсино маги тоже не остались в стороне…  
Мередит, торопливо покинув поле боя, отправилась собирать своих бойцов в Казематах, а Первый Чародей, опасливо покосившись на слишком уж радостно хмылившегося Защитника, неловко проблеял что-то насчёт решения участи преступника и тут же умчался следом за ней. Нельзя было не признать того, что у эльфа было куда больше поводов для беспокойства.  
Хоук проводил его ехидным взглядом, хмыкнул и развернулся к своим, выискивая прятавшуюся за спиной Авелин пиратку:  
– Изабелла, помнится, мы недавно достали тебе неплохой корабль? – Изабелла понимающе кивнула и пообещала:  
– Через час будет готов к отплытию. Думаю, вряд ли вы тут разберётесь быстрее.  
– Прихвати Сигурда, – негромко добавил боевой маг. – Если получится, загляни к нам домой или пошли Боудану записку.  
– Куда это меня прихватить? – немедленно возмутился мальчишка. – Если ты пойдёшь убивать тех дядей, которые убили мою первую маму, я тоже хочу!  
– И ведь отказывать как-то нечестно, а, Хоук? – фыркнул Варрик.  
Брюнет тихо вздохнул и, опустившись на одно колено, чтобы смотреть Сигурду прямо в глаза, серьёзно проговорил:  
– Тех дядей на твою долю ещё хватит, малыш. Но сейчас у меня есть для тебя очень важное дело.  
Мышонок вопросительно уставился на него и робко, с надеждой улыбнулся.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты проводил принцессу Изабеллу к её кораблю, – вполголоса, как будто по секрету, сказал Гаррет. – Это правда важно, милый, если она не успеет раздать приказы своей команде, нас всех загонят в ловушку и это точно плохо кончится. Позаботься о том, чтобы она добралась до него, хорошо? Я на тебя рассчитываю.  
Сигурд решительно кивнул и, вытащив из ножен свой кинжальчик, посмотрел на Изабеллу:  
– Пойдём, принцесса. Я никому не дам тебя обидеть.  
Хоук обменялся взглядом с ривейнкой, и женщина чуть заметно кивнула и подала мальчику руку:  
– Пойдём, герой. Нам нужно торопиться.  
Спустя полминуты они скрылись за углом, и брюнет повернулся к своему отряду. Андерс сидел чуть в стороне на каком-то ящике, а остальные вполголоса шушукались у лестницы, бросая на него настороженные взгляды.  
– Делай то, что должен, Гаррет, – услышав его шаги, глухо произнёс одержимый. И, помедлив, едва слышно добавил: – Я рад, что это будешь ты.  
– Вообще-то у меня всегда было хреново со всем этим «должен», – почти легкомысленно отозвался тот. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда делал только то, что хочу. Ну в крайнем случае – то, что считал нужным.  
– Значит, сделай то, что сочтёшь нужным, – слабо усмехнулся рыжий маг и ещё ниже опустил голову, подставляя открытую шею. – Ой!  
– Что «ой»? – язвительно переспросил Хоук, выгнув бровь в ответ на возмущённый взгляд любимого. – Вот только не говори мне, что подзатыльника ты не заслужил. И вообще, чего ты тут расселся, у нас дохрена дел.  
– «У нас»?.. – широко распахнув глаза, переспросил Андерс. – Гаррет, я… ты... я же заслужил наказание!  
– Ну да, – кивнул брюнет. – Поэтому сам будешь объяснять Сигурду, почему на восьмой день рождения у него не будет такого же фейерверка. – Он подумал с пару секунд и уточнил: – То есть, если его действительно не будет…  
– Что? – недоверчиво вопросил целитель.  
– Ну откуда я знаю, что у нас с революцией через год будет твориться? – как будто оправдываясь, возмущённо поинтересовался Гаррет. – Вдруг нам как раз надо будет опять что-нибудь разнести… Тогда можно будет подгадать к его дню рождения. Ну или к моему, мне тоже понравилось.  
– Что?.. – растерянно пробормотал Андерс.  
– Повторяешься, солнце моё, – укоризненно проговорил боевой маг, и прежде чем одержимый успел придумать что-то другое, его уже целовали, жадно, нетерпеливо, словно требуя ответа на какой-то вопрос… Андерс замер на мгновение, всё ещё не веря, а потом судорожно вцепился в напряжённые плечи Хоука, целуя его с не меньшим пылом и ощущая, как постепенно расслабляются под его прикосновением закаменевшие в судороге мышцы.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, я пойду с тобой куда угодно, – задевая губы брюнета своими, прошептал целитель, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. Гаррет чуть заметно, тепло улыбнулся и поцеловал его снова.  
– Не хочу прерывать такой трогательный момент, – откашлявшись, начала Авелин, – но если вы решили выступить на стороне Круга, то надо бы поторопиться, пока Мередит их не перерезала.  
Хоук обернулся к ней и кивнул, а потом опять посмотрел на Андерса.  
– И чтоб никаких «пасть в бою за правое дело», ясно? – ткнув пальцем ему в грудь, строго проговорил он. – Сейчас быстренько убьём там всех, кого надо, и сделаем ноги из этого долбанного города.


	15. Chapter 15

Андерс проснулся от того, что лежавший у него за спиной Хоук, зажавший его в углу между койкой и стеной каюты, как будто в попытке собственным телом закрыть его от всего мира, чуть заметно напрягся. Впрочем, проснулся – это сильно сказано, целитель ощутил словно сквозь дурман, что койка под ними чуть заметно покачивается, а раздавшийся где-то сверху негромкий голос донёсся до него как будто с большого расстояния:  
– …вот видишь, целы твои папы. Просто устали очень, как пришли – так и свалились, не потра… не поцеловавшись даже. Хорошо хоть доспехи сообразили снять. – Рыжий маг, не открывая глаз, чуть заметно улыбнулся. Узнавший голос даже сквозь сон Гаррет расслабился снова, и Андерс, успокоившись, снова крепко заснул.  
Когда он опять открыл глаза, в каюте было темно. Хоук негромко, размеренно сопел у него над ухом, всем весом навалившись на него, и одержимому вопреки всякой логике казалось, что он впервые в жизни находится в полной безопасности.  
– А вот то, что мы с тобой даже не… поцеловались – это действительно упущение, – вздохнув, хриплым со сна голосом сообщил Гаррет, и Андерс, тихонько рассмеявшись, погладил лежавшую на его талии руку боевого мага.  
– Так ты не спал тогда? – чуть повернув голову, негромко спросил целитель.  
– Спал, – лениво возразил тот. – Просто проснулся… от старых привычек трудно отделаться, особенно в Киркволле. Когда кто-то тихонько подкрадывается – это опасно.  
– Не сказал бы, – хмыкнул рыжий отступник и, поёрзав, всё-таки сумел развернуться к нему лицом, не столкнув его с койки. Бережно погладил заросшую колючей щетиной челюсть и ласково поддразнил: – Мне и подкрадываться-то не приходилось, ты не просыпался даже когда я топал как бронто.  
– Тебе можно, – проговорил Хоук, как будто констатируя очевиднейший факт, и подался вперёд, легонько мазнув обветренными губами по носу, а потом нежно поцеловал. Андерс тихонько замурлыкал в ответ и крепче прижался к нему, углубляя поцелуй…  
– Как она вообще умудрялась на этой койке трахаться? – торопливо сдирая с боевого мага рубашку, рассеянно изумился одержимый. – Я, вообще говоря, перестаю понимать, как мы с тобой тут уместились, тут и самой Изабелле места впритык бы хватило…  
Гаррет заткнул его жадным поцелуем и с нажимом огладил обнажённую поясницу, и мигом забывший обо всех посторонних вопросах целитель с довольным урчанием выгнул спину и всем телом потёрся о него. Пару минут спустя разомлевший Андерс всё-таки оторвался от его губ и принялся игриво покусывать шею, и тогда задыхающийся Хоук всё-таки ответил:  
– А в койке она и не трахается. – Брюнет подхватил любовника под колени, заставив обхватить свою талию ногами, а потом сделал шаг куда-то в сторону, уложив его на какую-то жёсткую, но куда более обширную поверхность, и заговорщицки сообщил: – У неё есть стол…  
Стол меланхолично поскрипывал и время от времени делал вид, что намерен развалиться, но всё-таки выдержал. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, разжав стиснутые на плече Гаррета зубы, начал виновато зализывать укус, а потом чуть смущённо напомнил:  
– Дверь не заперта, кто угодно войти может. Да и не думаю, что Изабелла порадуется тому, что мы… заняли её стол.  
– Сейчас ночь, мы не меньше суток проспали, – расслабленно потянувшись, сообщил Хоук и, снова уткнувшись носом ему в шею, принялся покрывать её лёгкими, едва ощутимыми поцелуями. – А Изабелла скорее потребует права присоединиться, только я не дам.  
– Жадина, – тихо засмеялся целитель, откинув голову назад и подставив ему горло. – Я тоже не намерен тобой делиться. И… Раз у нас впереди целая ночь, а потом хрен знает сколько времени без возможности толком уединиться, может, не будем ограничиваться одним столом?  
– Не будем, – лукаво ухмыльнувшись в ответ, степенно согласился Гаррет. – Но дверь я вначале на всякий случай запру.  
– Гаррет, тебе не кажется, что десять котов на один маленький «Клинок Сирены» – это чересчур? – страдальчески осведомилась Изабелла, когда маги всё-таки выбрались из капитанской каюты. Возле её ног, задрав заднюю лапу, старательно умывался Командор, который при виде хозяев на мгновение приподнял голову и приветственно махнул хвостом.  
– Пять котов, одна кошка и четыре котёнка, – поправил её довольно жмурившийся Хоук. – Дорогая, мы их непременно заберём с собой.  
– Да ладно, – махнула рукой пиратка. – Пускай крыс трюмных сожрут вначале, должна ж с них быть какая-то польза...  
– А где Сигурд? – оглядевшись, встревоженно поинтересовался Андерс, и Изабелла небрежно ткнула рукой куда-то наверх:  
– По вантам носится. Да ты не переживай, я к нему одного из матросов приставила, присмотрит. И вообще шустрый мальчонка, был бы парой лет старше – отличный был бы юнга.  
– Х-хорошо, – чуть дрогнувшим голосом проговорил целитель, и Гаррет успокаивающе сжал его плечо. – Ты, надеюсь, попросила его вести себя поосторожнее?  
– Радость моя, это не та просьба, которую способен выполнить семилетний мальчишка, – насмешливо фыркнула ривейнка. – От кого бы эта просьба ни исходила.  
Изабелла обернулась к деловито сновавшим по палубе матросам и рявкнула пару команд, а потом снова глянула на брюнета:  
– Так куда поплывём-то, приятель? Ты извини, но ввязываться в эту вашу революцию я всё-таки не буду, так что скажи, где вас высадить. – Она с пару секунд поколебалась и неохотно добавила: – Ну и, если понадобится срочно откуда-нибудь удрать, можешь послать весточку. Помогу, чем сумею.  
Хоук кивнул, и они втроём вернулись в каюту. Изабелла извлекла из сундука старую, но очень подробную карту и расстелила её на столе:  
– Ну давай, ткни пальчиком.  
– Дела так не делаются, принцесса, – потерев подбородок, возразил задумчиво изучавший очертания побережья Гаррет. – Вот что, начнём с того, куда ты можешь нас подвезти.  
– Как это куда? – возмутилась пиратка. – Ты что, думаешь, что меня испугают какие-то шторма или узкие проливы? Куда угодно!  
– Даже в Пар Воллен? – насмешливо переспросил боевой маг, и ривейнка осеклась.  
– Ну… в Пар Воллен лучше не стоит, – пробурчала она.  
– Вот и я про то же, – хмыкнул Хоук. – Подставлять тебя мне тоже не хочется, так что давай припомни, в каких портах тебе опасно показываться.  
– В Амарантайн, наверное, не стоит, – чуть смущённо проговорил Андерс, почёсывая дремавшего на стуле Ланцелапа Второго за ухом. – Меня там наверняка ещё помнят…  
– Как скажешь, – кивнул брюнет и снова посмотрел на Изабеллу. – Ну так?  
– В Камберленде, Аламаре и Хайевере меня встретят не очень-то радостно, – почти застенчиво призналась пиратка. – А в Конт-арре наоборот, будут слишком счастливы меня видеть…  
– Это вообще где? – изумился Гаррет, и женщина небрежно ткнула в небольшой залив на северном побережье Ривейна.  
– А до Тевинтера нам просто не хватит припасов, так что тоже не особо капризничай, – предупредила она.  
– Без Тевинтера мы и сами обойдёмся, – пробормотал себе под нос Хоук и, снова почесав подбородок, принялся рассуждать вслух: – В Орлей меня пока что-то не тянет, там в политике ещё более глубокая задница, чем в Киркволле, так что Вал Руайо и Вал Шевин отпадают. – Он прикрыл ладонью левую часть карты и продолжил: – Гварен находится на самом краю обитаемого мира, и там о восстании услышат в последнюю очередь, а мы не можем позволить себе оказаться отрезанными от информации надолго. Оствик и Денерим слишком близко, мы окажемся там раньше, чем люди поймут, что эти беспорядки не из тех, что можно просто переждать. Но вот охоту на нас с тобой уже начали, так что лучше бы нам не появляться на людях раньше, чем это будет действительно необходимо.  
– Ты… хочешь отсидеться в стороне? – недоверчиво посмотрел на него Андерс.  
– Тедас куда больше Киркволла, – невозмутимо объяснил боевой маг. – Это там всё было просто: один взрыв – и весь город тут же вспыхнул. Готов покляться, что в том же Оствике или Хайевере всё ещё ничего не знают. Помнишь, Орсино отослал прочь своих подопечных, прежде чем устроить нам ту подставу? Им нужно дать время добраться до остальных Кругов и разнести вести о произошедшем. И пока они это не сделают – нам не стоит раздражать храмовников и жадных до золота персон видом своих физиономий. Проку с этого всё равно не будет.  
– И… что мы тогда будем делать? – помедлив, осведомился целитель.  
– Доберёмся до какого-нибудь порта – который надо ещё выбрать, вообще говоря – наймём кого-нибудь, недельку поживём как обычная семья, а потом ознакомимся с собранной наёмниками информацией и будем решать, что конкретно делать дальше. Где надо ещё разок пнуть слишком свыкшихся с нынешним положением людей, а где наоборот, остудить слишком горячие головы… – деловито перечислил Гаррет, а потом пожал плечами: – Ну я же не знаю ещё, родной. Посмотрим, что в мире будет твориться, и будем действовать в соответствии с обстановкой.  
– Раз у тебя такой план, то соваться в Риалто не советую, – вмешалась неожиданно внимательно слушавшая его речь Изабелла. – Там тебе прикинуться ветошью точно не удастся – без связей среди местных придётся туго, и вы непременно нашумите. Да и вообще, гадюшник там изрядный, хуже Орлея.  
– А ещё там, кажется, гнездо Воронов, – припомнил Хоук. – И правда, не самое подходящее место для ребёнка.  
– Гнездо не там, ну да это неважно. А Ривейн вообще страна довольно… обособленная, – добавила женщина, – так что не рассчитывай, что живя там, будешь в курсе всех событий. Кроме того, Герциния город хоть и обширный, но бедный, просто перевалочный пункт для торговых и военных судов, а в Бастионе и Уайкоме слишком сильна власть – а точнее, произвол – купеческих принцев, так что высаживаться там я бы тебе тоже не советовала.  
– И что остаётся? – подняв взгляд от карты, осведомился Гаррет.  
– Если из крупных городов – Салле или Тревизо. Салле поближе к Вольной Марке, а в Тревизо чаще бывают ривейнские ведьмы, так что это уж вам решать, – пожала плечами пиратка. – Не суетись, нам до Герцинии-то плыть ещё не меньше двух с половиной суток, даже если ветер будет попутным, так что думай как следует.  
– Как скажешь, капитан, – усмехнулся брюнет и поглядел на Андерса, который смотрел на карту с таким потрясением, как будто впервые осознал, насколько на самом деле велик обитаемый Тедас. – Пошли снимать Сигурда с мачты, что ли…  
– Не с мачты, а с вант, – сурово поправила его Изабелла.

Андерс, как выяснилось, боялся высоты. Правда, обнаружилось это лишь тогда, когда раздражённый непослушанием Мышонка целитель полез доставать его из «вороньего гнезда» – доставать в итоге пришлось самого мага, а мальчишка, легко перебравшись по вантам к другому борту корабля, ловко спустился вниз и удрал куда-то в трюм – что, однако, не спасло его от наказания.  
Впрочем, радости от морского путешествия это нисколько не омрачило – «Клинку Сирены» удавалось благополучно избегать бурь, и Сигурд почти круглые сутки с радостными воплями носился по кораблю, то перегибаясь через борт и рассматривая плавающих рядом с поверхностью рыб, то хвастаясь матросам очередной пойманной котами крысой. Огорчало его разве что то, устраивать на палубе тренировки с использованием стихийной магии Изабелла строго-настрого запретила, и маленькому чародею приходилось ограничиваться медитациями и упражнениями на сосредоточение.  
– Родной, у меня маловато опыта в таких делах… Ты не подскажешь, пробуждение с какой-то мокрой демонообразной штукой на голове тоже входит в понятие «нормальная семейная жизнь»? – не без ехидства осведомился Андерс, пытаясь спрятаться под мышку любовнику. Тот погладил его по волосам и, приподнявшись на локте, терпеливо проговорил:  
– Да, Сигурд, очень красивый осьминог. Я тобой горжусь. Будет славно, если ты и нас с пернатым папой научишь их ловить. А этого, наверное, лучше отнеси коку, пусть он его приготовит.  
Мальчишка кивнул и с топотом умчался на камбуз, а Гаррет снова опустился на подушку и философски проговорил:  
– Издержки обстановки, любовь моя. Хотя должен признать, что просыпаться с десятком дохлых мышей на груди всё-таки несколько приятнее – они хотя бы сухие…  
– Меня несколько тревожат твои слова насчёт «приготовит». – Андерс, откинув одеяло, сел и с подозрением посмотрел на брюнета. – Только не говори мне, что эту страшную штуку ещё и едят.  
– Едят всё, – рассеянно сообщил Хоук, пробираясь ладонью ему под рубашку. – Киркволл же тоже морской город, неужели благодарные беженцы ни разу не приносили тебе осьминогов?  
– Эти мудрые и, похоже, не такие уж голодные люди ограничивались рыбой, – проворчал целитель и, бросив короткий взгляд на незапертую дверь, после секундного колебания подался навстречу его прикосновению.  
А через две минуты на всё ещё пахнущую осьминогом макушку одержимого с торжествующим мявом вспрыгнули три из четырёх отпрысков Веланны, и вместо того, чтобы заниматься любовью, оба мага два часа выпутывали котят из волос Андерса, покрывал и лежавшей в углу на сундуке мантии.  
Порт Салле вонял дохлой рыбой, водорослями и солнцем. Лучи свирепо пылающего светила жгли так, что в своём чёрном наряде целитель не смог выдержать на палубе и получаса и, сославшись на то, что ничего стоящего изучения на берегу всё равно пока не видит, снова скрылся в каюте. Сигурд проводил его полным неприкрытого изумления взглядом и прежде, чем Хоук успел его остановить, забрался на бушприт, как будто стремясь поскорее очутиться на берегу.  
Прощание с Изабеллой вышло неловким и каким-то скомканным, пиратка явно чувствовала себя неудобно, заверяя Мышонка в том, что она обязательно будет часто приезжать в гости. Её матросы, матерясь сквозь зубы, вытаскивали из шлюпки закрытые тряпками корзины с возмущённо мяучащими котами и мешки с немногочисленными привезёнными из Киркволла пожитками. Поначалу Сигурд собирался подарить ривейнке одного из котов – на память и чтобы ловил в трюме крыс – но в конце концов решил, что расстаться с кем-то из своих хвостатых любимцев не сможет, а тёте Изабелле вполне хватит дяди Фенриса. Может быть, она даже научит его ловить крыс. Самого Фенриса эта идея явно не вдохновила, но перспектива сражаться за свободу магов нравилась ему ещё меньше, так что в команде пиратки стало на одного эльфа больше.  
В гавани Изабелла, смущённо пробормотавшая что-то про грабительские портовые сборы, решила не задерживаться, и всего через пару часов «Клинок Сирены», плавно развернувшись в заливе, снова направился в открытое море, а Андерс с Хоуком, вытащив сопротивлявшегося Сигурда из кучки сбежавшихся к причалам мальчишек, двинулись в город.  
Они быстро нашли на окраинах сдававшийся внаём домик, и уже к вечеру целитель с изумлением обнаружил, что, вполголоса ругаясь себе под нос, пытается сотворить из рыбы, вездесущих осьминогов и лечебных и пряных трав из своих запасов что-нибудь съедобное, а из спальни доносится хрипловатое мурлыканье драившего полы Гаррета, которое тот почему-то называл пением. Под ногами у одержимого вертелись изучавшие обстановку коты, а Сигурд с энтузиазмом обдирал росшее перед домом грушевое дерево.  
Настоящая «обычная жизнь» – та, которая без порождений тьмы, глубинных троп, подполья магов и толп измученных беженцев – оказалась очень странной штукой, но заметил это, кажется, один Андерс. Мышонок воспринял всё как должное, на второй же день явившись с синяком под глазом и напропалую хвастаясь тем, что отлупил поставившего его соседского мальчишку совсем-совсем без магии, а Гаррет, приведя дом в относительный (как говорил он сам, и идеальный – по мнению целителя) порядок, отправился в торговый квартал Салле и принялся обзаводиться связями. В укромный уголок между домом и сараем зачастили какие-то подозрительные личности, оказывавшиеся то связными местных банд, то служащими торговых домов, и одержимый только изумлялся тому азарту и плохо сочетавшейся с ним методичности, с которыми боевой маг принялся «делать революцию».  
Тот сигурдов синяк Андерс привычно исцелил касанием пальцев, но внезапное исчезновение боевого увечья не могло пройти незамеченным; бывший главарь местной мальчишечьей ватаги рассказал об этом матери, та – соседке, соседка – ещё десятку кумушек, и вскоре к рыжему магу потянулись пациенты. Денег он с них по-прежнему не брал, но в округе почиталось приличным отблагодарить целителя хотя бы ягодным пирогом или миской копчёной рыбы, так что беспокоиться о пропитании их маленькому семейству не приходилось.  
Справедливость после взрыва попритих и проникся доверием к Хоуку. Брюнет, услышав об этом, коварно ухмыльнулся и с воодушевлением принялся командовать; в числе поставленных ему первоочередных задач Андерс почти без удивления обнаружил «как следует отдохнуть», «загореть» и «написать воодушевляющих речей с учётом местного менталитета, и побольше, побольше!»   
Запланированные Гарретом полторы-две недели на отдых, разведку и относительно мирную жизнь растянулись почти на полтора года, поскольку готовность магов и прочего связанного с ними люда к войне брюнет всё же сильно переоценил. Одержимый по привычке ворчал и жаждал действий более впечатляющих, чем рассылка провокаторских писем, но отрицать того, что пёстрый, солнечный, суматошный Салле ему действительно нравится, не мог. Однажды он поймал себя на том, что успел привыкнуть даже к осьминогам, которых тут ели в любом виде – варёном, жареном, копчёном, маринованном и чуть ли не сыром.  
Сигурд, пару месяцев побегав по улицам города с ватагой местных пацанов, заскучал и потребовал возобновления занятий магией. Язык он, конечно, не распускал, но загадочные «тренировки» вкупе с производившими неизгладимое впечатление манерами его «мохнатого папы» создали ему образ существа, причастного к тайнам мироздания, и товарищи по уличным играм стали относиться к нему с нескрываемым благоговением. Самый что ни на есть настоящий кинжал, с которым Мышонок никогда не расставался, тоже немало этому поспособствовал.  
На восьмой день рождения Андерс с Хоуком, посовещавшись, устроили мальчику путешествие в Тень; боевой маг весь извёлся, сидя над неподвижными телами двух самых любимых существ в его жизни, а следующие два дня Сигурд терзал его рассказами о том, что дядя Справедливость показал ему замечательное место, научил узнавать демонов и разрешил немножко побить их заклинаниями. Счастью ребёнка, понявшего, что именно в это «замечательное место» он попадает во сне, не было предела, и Гаррет в шутку посочувствовал незадачливым демонам – дозволенное духом Тени «немножко» явно не удовлетворило будущего Убийцу Драконов.  
Через полгода после этого сколоченный Хоуком отряд, объединившись с гвардией одного из гномских торговых домов, выступил к Ансбургу.


	16. Chapter 16

– Похоже, мы всё-таки оказались плохими родителями, – со вздохом проговорил Андерс, опустившись на потёртый ковёр у ног восседавшего на складном стуле Хоука, и положил голову ему на колени. Боевой маг привычным жестом взъерошил рыжие пряди и ласково огладил кончиками пальцев щеку возлюбленного.  
– Ну и с чего ты так решил, радость моя? – на мгновение отвлёкшись от своего занятия, осведомился брюнет. Он чуть поморщился, когда ему на шею упала холодная капля, просочившаяся сквозь дырку в крыше многое повидавшего походного шатра, и торопливо убрал карты подальше от опасного места.  
– У хороших родителей дети не сбегают чёрт-те куда, или их по крайней мере удаётся догнать, – печально поделился целитель. – Уже третий месяц, как о Сигурде ни слуху ни духу, наши разведчики потеряли его след возле Маркхэма…  
– Я тоже за него волнуюсь, Андерс, – наклонившись к нему, ободряюще проговорил Гаррет. – Даже несмотря на то, что ему уже почти восемнадцать лет, он прилично владеет кинжалом и луком и более чем неплохо – боевой магией.  
– В том-то, похоже, и беда, – пробормотал одержимый, потёрся виском о его ладонь и всё-таки перебрался на стоявшую рядом со столом кровать. – Мы его перехвалили. И не пресекли вовремя его намерение стать героем. Это просто подростковая самонадеянность, но мне это этого не легче…  
– Я знаю, – слабо усмехнулся Хоук и, прихватив со стола стопку недочитанных донесений, сел рядом с целителем, прижавшись к его бедру своим. Андерс прикрыл глаза и положил голову ему на плечо, но через несколько минут брюнет поражённо хмыкнул и пихнул его в бок локтём: – Можешь прекращать беспокоиться и начинать пылать родительским гневом.  
– Что? – нахмурился одержимый, и Гаррет протянул ему порядком помявшийся листок:  
– Две недели назад наши войска под командованием Сигурда Хоука наконец взяли Хасмал. По словам капитана Ренье, мальчик был искренне возмущён глупым упрямством противника, высказался нецензурно и вынес крепостные ворота каким-то хитроумным заклятием – я, по правде, подозреваю комбинацию из обычного файербола, пары силовых заклинаний и, возможно, той склянки со взрывчаткой, о пропаже которой ты так сокрушался. Ну а дальше всё оказалось достаточно просто. Так что прикидывай сам: ещё дней десять на наведение порядка в городе, а потом большая часть застрявших под Хасмалом солдат вернётся к остальной армии. Думаю, их новый «командир» прибудет вместе с ними.  
– Что? Как ему удалось? – прочитав отчёт, недоверчиво поинтересовался Андерс.  
– У нас талантливый мальчик, – пожал плечами брюнет. – Но вот подделывать печати и подписи Варрик его всё-таки научил зря… Вернётся – отлуплю его тем самым фальшивым приказом о его назначении, которым он тыкал в нос Ренье. Ибо нехрен.


End file.
